Entonces,Trato?
by Solitario196
Summary: "Luffy es un hombre deseado por todas las mujeres y que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Nami es una chica de clase baja que tiene una madre enferma y trabaja sin descanso para pagar las cuentas, pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce al Magnate Luffy".
1. Prologo

_**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, sino al Gran Eiichiro Oda-Sama**_

 _ **NOTA2: El autora de la historia es**_ _Yamila Gularte_

 _ **NOTA3: Espero disfruten de la historia, aunque no prometo actualizar tan aprisa como solía hacerlo, mi tiempo de descanso se disminuye poco a poco… espero puedan comprender…**_

* * *

 **._.-._. Prólogo ._.-._.**

Luffy Willes es un hombre deseado por todas las mujeres y que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere es el completo poder de la compañía de su abuelo. Para ello deberá contraer matrimonio antes de que termine el año, pero lo complicado va a ser encontrar a una mujer que este dispuesta a casarse con él en menos de dos semanas.

Nami es una chica de clase baja que tiene una madre enferma y trabaja sin descanso para pagar las cuentas, pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce al Magnate Luffy Willes.

* * *

 ** _Bueno sin mas preámbulos comenzemos..._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**._-_. Capítulo 1 ._-_.**_

* * *

 _ **POV LUFFY**_

* * *

" _Je..El Abuelo... El abuelo, me hizo siempre la vida imposible vivo y aún ahora más estando muerto"_ ….

Estaba en la lectura del testamento de mi abuelo, creyendo que luego de su muerte heredaría todos los bienes de este, y asi era, a excepción de una pequeña cláusula que establecía que _para heredar toda su fortuna tendría que contraer matrimonio antes de que terminara el año_. Lo peor de todo era que el año terminaba en dos semanas. Sabía perfectamente por qué el abuelo estipuló esa cláusula, el motivo era que siempre andaba de flor en flor y no sentaba cabeza. Eso era algo que me encantaba pero al abuelo… creía que era tiempo de que terminara con eso y comenzara una familia. Por eso decidió que si quería seguir conservando la compañía tendría que cumplir con lo que pedía.

\- Ace, debe de haber una forma de suspender esa cláusula. - Miré furioso al abogado. Su abuelo nunca lo trató de la forma en que se merecía, él dejaba su vida en la empresa y ¿así le pagaba?

\- Lo siento Luffy pero no puedo hacer nada, tendrás que cumplir dentro de dos semanas o la compañía pasará a Bellamy, tu primo segundo.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ pensó.

\- Increíble, esto es increíble. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir esposa en dos semanas? ¿Eh? Dime. Y ¿si no cumplo le entregará la empresa a Bellamy? El maldito es un drogadicto que no sirve para nada, ni siquiera tiene estudios Ace, abandonó la secundaria para dedicarse a "el arte de la naturaleza". Ahora vive mantenido por mi tía ya que su madre murió hace unos meses.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, o te casas o la compañía pasará a ser de Bellamy.- Dicho esto Ace abandonó la sala.

Maldita sea, ¿de dónde diablos iba a sacar una esposa? Podría pedirle a una de sus amantes que lo ayudaran, pero estaba seguro de que se aprovecharían de la situación. Tal vez debería contratar a una actriz desconocida así nadie sospecharía nada y a cambio de una buena suma de dinero el obtendría lo que quiere.

\- Si , eso haré. - Se dijo.

* * *

 _ **POV NAMI**_

* * *

Salía de mi turno de camarera en Baratie, hoy había sido un día duro para mi. Estaba cansada pero necesitaba el dinero, así que me lo aguantaba. Era una chica de clase media, había terminado mis estudios y la carrera de profesora en la universidad, pero no me sirvió de nada cuando una noche llegué a mi casa y ví un auto de policía en la entrada.

Esa noche mi padre había tenido un accidente de coche y había muerto. No tenía una buena relación con él, pero aún así la noticia me dolió y lo que aún más me dolió fue saber todas las deudas que dejó al morir. A causa de eso mi madre y yo perdimos la casa, los autos y los ahorros que teníamos en el banco. Nos mudamos a un pequeño apartamento en la parte sur de la ciudad y aunque el cambio nos costó, nos acostumbraron a esta nueva vida. Todo duró poco tiempo, hace al menos seis meses a mamá le diagnosticaron leucemia, y luego todo fue a peor. Apenas llegaba a fin de mes, tuve que gastar todos mis ahorros en consultas y medicamentos para mamá, esto me llevó a conseguir dos trabajos. En realidad no me importaba vivir cansada con tal de que mi madre se sintiera bien, su cáncer era de fase tres, los médicos decían que no había mucho que pudiera hacerse pero tenía la esperanza de que mi madre se salvara.

Estaba tan fundida en mis pensamientos que no miré a los lados al cruzar la calle y estuve a punto de ser atropellada.

* * *

 _ **POV LUFFY**_

* * *

Salí del auto hecho una furia. ¿Pero qué tenía en la cabeza aquella joven? podría haberla matado. Pero aún así por enojado que estuviera me acerqué para ver si estaba bien.

\- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? - dije recorriéndola con la mirada.

La joven levantó el mentón y quedé paralizado ante la belleza de la muchacha. Esa fragilidad que desprendía la joven me impactó. Al parecer estaba en shock, le toqué el brazo para hacerla reaccionar pero ella seguía sin moverse. Me preocupó que pudiera estar lastimada. Como no reaccionaba la tomé en brazos y la metí en el coche.

Condujé lo más rápido que pudé. A los diez minutos llegamos al hospital más cercano, ella seguía igual, no se movía ni hablaba. Aparqué y la saqué del auto. Entré a emergencias con ella en brazos y enseguida vino una enfermera a ayudarnos.

\- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó la mujer. Se acercó y miró a la chica. Llevó su mano a la boca y se giró

\- Conis, es Nami, llama a Sabo. - Dijo la enfermera

\- Un momento, ¿la conoce? - pregunté, la enfermera se volvió a girar y asintió.

\- Si. Acompáñeme, la dejaremos en observación mientras que el doctor llega.

La enfermera nos guió hasta un cuarto y me pidió que dejara a la joven en la cama.

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó? Dios, pobre muchacha. - Dijo tocandole la frente.

\- A ver, explíqueme de que conoce a la joven y si quiere, me dice su nombre - dije molesto.

\- Me llamo Rebecca, conozco a Nami desde hace al menos cuatro meses - Miró con cariño a Nami y se volvió de nuevo a mi.- Su madre esta enferma y por eso viene mucho al hospital. Aquí la mayoría la conocemos, es una chica muy cariñosa todos le tenemos afecto.

En ese momento entro al cuarto un hombre alto tal vez dos años mayor que yo, venia con expresión preocupada, se me acerca y me pregunta:

\- Muy bien ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - Lo miré un momento y contesté.

\- Bueno yo venía conduciendo y ella se me atravesó, por suerte no logré golpearla pero cuando me acerqué para ver si esta bien la vi en estado de shock. La toqué para ver si respondía pero nada; seguía igual, por eso la traje.

\- Bien, esperemos que no sea nada.

El médico se acercó a Nami y le tomó el pulso. Sacó una linternita, le revisó la vista, miró a la enfermera y le dijo:

\- Rebecca será mejor que llames a Bellmere y le digas que Nami esta aquí.

La enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación dejandome muy preocupado.

\- Doctor ¿qué tiene?, ¿está lastimada? - Pregunté inmediatamente.

\- Tranquilo solo está conmocionada, no está herida pero la dejaremos en observación por esta noche Si quiere puede marcharse, le prometo que estará bien.

\- No, me quedaré hasta que yo mismo vea que esta bien.

\- Bueno en eso caso te dejo aquí cuidándola, tengo que atender a otros pacientes. Dentro de un rato volveré a ver como está.

El doctor salió y me senté en el sofá junto a la cama, Nami seguía con los ojos cerrados y eso me inquietaba mucho. Saqué mi telefonó y cancelé la cita que tenía con Margaret, la verdad no lamentaba perdermela. La pobre era una pesada. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de un golpe entro una mujer a todo galope.

\- ¡Nami! Oh Dios, ¿qué te pasó hija? - Ni siquiera notó mi presencia hasta carraspeé. - ¿Quién es usted? - Dijo cuando me vio, se notaba que la mujer estaba de los nervios. Me levanté y le tendí la mano.

\- Soy Luffy Wille, fui yo quien trajo a Nami.

\- Oh, bueno, gracias por todo señor Wille pero no es necesario que se quede, a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo.- Fuí a refutar pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz suave.

* * *

 _ **POV NAMI**_

* * *

\- Mamá, ¿eres tu? - Poco a poco fui despertando de mi sueño. ¿Donde demonios estaba?

\- ¡Oh, hija! estás bien, gracias a Dios, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba. - Mi mamá comenzó a besuquearme toda la cara de la emoción.

\- Ya mamá, estoy bien. - Sonreí ante la invación de mi madre. Moví la cabeza un poco y ví al hombre del coche parado frente a mi mirandome.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

* * *

 _ **POV LUFFY**_

* * *

Estaba tan embelesado mirándola que apenas procesé lo que ella había dicho. Era hermosa, tenía una tez blanca como la leche y un hermoso cabello naranja que acompañaba a la perfección sus ojos caoba intenso.

\- Soy Luffy. - Dije carraspeando, mi voz había sonado ronca. - ¿Cómo se encuentra? Lamento mucho haberla asustado. - _Aunque en realidad fue su culpa_.

\- Estoy bien, con algo de dolor de cabeza.- Dijo ella. En ese momento entra el doctor y al verla muestra una sonrisa.

\- Que bueno que despertaras Nami, ¿cómo te sientes? - Dijo él médico, volviendo a revisarle la vista.

\- La he pasado peores Sabo. Bueno supongo que me vienes a dar el alta.

\- No, de hecho te quedaras esta noche. La falta de sueño, el cansancio y la mala alimentación te dejó en un estado preocupante, no me sorprende que reaccionaras como lo hiciste cuando estuviste a punto de ser atropellada.

\- ¡¿Atropellada?! Rebecca no me dijo nada de eso.- Dijo la madre de la chica. La pobre enfermera que acompañaba al doctor bajó la cabeza apenada.- Y asumo que fue usted. - Gruñó señalándome.

\- Mamá, fue mi culpa, no miré antes de cruzar. Agradezcamos que no pasó a mayores. - Dijo Nami cansadamente.

\- Está bien, ahora lo que importa es que te mejores Nami. - Dijo su madre suspirando.

\- Sabo, de verdad no puedo quedarme. Además sabes que necesito trabajar y una noche aquí son cien dolares.

La preocupación de la joven me conmovió.

\- Lo se Nami, pero no es conveniente que trabajes en este estado.

Al ver que la joven estaba frustrada y decidí intervenir:

\- Yo lo pagaré, no se preocupe, además es mi culpa el que esté aquí. Bueno, un poco de la culpa...- dije casi asumiendo la responsabilidad.

\- Claro que no. - Dijo Nami molesta. - Fui yo la tonta que no miró antes de cruzar.

\- De ninguna manera, Doctor no se preocupe que yo me encargo de todo. - Volví a repetir mirando al médico.

\- Muy bien - Dijo Sabo y miró a la mamá de la chica - ¿Bellmere, me acompañaria a por un café?

La mujer miró a su hija que asintió y dejó la habitación junto al doctor y la enfermera.

* * *

 _ **POV NAMI**_

* * *

\- Gracias por todo Señor Luffy. - Me sentía intimidada por ese hombre, era alto, tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado y estaba bien vestido. De seguro era un hombre adinerado.

\- No es nada Nami, ahora debes descansar.

\- No creo que pueda, con tantas cosas en la cabeza nadie podría. - Dije pensando en las horas extras que tendría que hacer para compensar la ausencia en el trabajo mañana.

\- ¿Por qué no deja su trabajo? - Preguntó él.

\- No puedo permitírmelo, yo soy la que paga las cuentas y la única apta para trabajar.

* * *

 _ **POV LUFFY**_

* * *

En ese momento, tuve una fantástica idea que me ayudaría tanto a mi como a ella a solucionar sus problemas, asi que no perdí más tiempo y dije:

\- ¿Se casaría conmigo?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Un nuevo fic habre sus puertas para que todos puedan entretenerse un rato aquí… espero lo hayan disfrutado… Reviews?**_

 _ **PD: Es corto pero lamentablemente mi tiempo libre se esta haciendo cada vez mas escaso…**_


	3. Chapter 2

**._-_. Capítulo 2 ._-_.**

* * *

 _ **POV NAMI**_

* * *

\- ¿Acaba de pedirme que me case con usted? - Digo algo conmocionada por la pregunta.

\- Si, ¿aceptas entonces? - Dice él, emocionado.

\- A ver, ¿tú estas mal de la cabeza o qué?

 _Pero ¿y a éste que le pasa por el coco? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pide matrimonio a una chica que acaba de conocer?_

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunta.

\- Porque acabas de pedirle matrimonio a una desconocida.

Sip, estoy segura de que tiene alguna falla mental. No puedo creer nada de lo que estoy escuchando, parece que fuera el sueño más dramático que he tenido. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que este hombre me atraía como las moscas a la miel. Estaba muy bueno.

\- Le voy a explicar todo ¿te parece?

Bueno al menos tenía una explicación para su oferta.

\- Si, adelante - le digo.

\- Necesito contraer matrimonio para recibir una herencia que me corresponde, el plazo termina dentro de unas dos semanas. Por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo, además es una joven muy bella y trabajadora, eso hará más creíble la unión.

\- Entonces ¿sería un matrimonio falso? - _Nunca lo hubiera imaginado_.

\- Exacto, no sería real.

\- Y espera que así nada más yo acepte ser su esposa. ¿Qué pasaría si digo que no?

\- Puedo ser muy convincente Nami. Además recibiría una buena bonificación por eso.

 _¿Una bonificación?_

\- ¿Sería su esposa a cambio de dinero? Eso no me parece correcto. - _A nadie en su sano juicio en realidad,_ pensé.

\- Por lo que pude apreciar hasta ahora, usted necesita dinero y yo se lo puedo dar a cambio de un pequeño favor.

\- ¡PEQUEÑO FAVOR! Casarme con usted no es un pequeño favor.

\- Solo será por un año que es el tiempo que tiene que pasar para poder divorciarnos.

\- ¿Un año?

\- Si, solo un año. Además como dijo el médico, usted necesita dejar de trabajar tanto, yo le estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad para hacerlo y le pagaré la cantidad que quiera.

\- No me siento bien sabiendo que lo hago por dinero, me hace sentir como una puta.

\- No lo piense así, además con el dinero podría ayudar a su madre.

En eso tiene razón, ese dinero me ayudaría a pagar las cuentas del hospital.

\- Déjeme pensarlo y le diré ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió.

\- Muy bien, aquí le dejo mi tarjeta. - Me dio su elegante tarjeta de presentación y me sonrió. - Solo avíseme si acepta; cuanto antes mejor.

Se giró para marcharse, pero antes de salir volteo la cabeza y me dijo:

\- De verdad espero que acepte, creo que es perfecta. Espero que por la mañana se sienta mejor.

* * *

 _ **POV LUFFY**_

* * *

Me fui con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría.

Además, sabía que todos la aceptarían también _,_ excepto tal vez su madre, que quería que se casara con su antigua prometida. Jamás lo hubiera hecho, ya que la idea del matrimonio le daba escalofríos, pero esto era un caso de vida o muerte. Por ningún motivo iba a perder su empresa.

* * *

 _ **POV NAMI**_

* * *

Seguía pensando en la propuesta de Luffy, admitía que necesitaba el dinero pero no caería tan bajo para conseguirlo, seguiría trabajando como hasta ahora. Aunque apenas pudiera caminar del cansancio.

Por la mañana, me dieron el alta y me fui a casa con mamá. Cuando llegamos había un hombre de traje frente a la puerta, nunca lo había visto así que me acerqué.

\- Hola, busco a Nami Harrison. - Dijo él. Miré a mi madre, ella se encogió de hombros. Yo asentí, mamá abrió la puerta y los tres entramos. Él hombre se quedó conmigo en la diminuta sala y mamá fue a la cocina a preparar algo de café.

\- Yo soy Nami...

El hombre me miró serio y contestó:

\- Señorita, imaginará por qué estoy aqui.

\- Pues la verdad es que no.

\- Debe tres meses de pago al banco.

\- Ah, es eso. Mire, yo he llamado al señor Williams y me permitió pagarle lo que pudiera cada mes, me dijo que no habría ningún problema.

\- Señorita, el señor Williams fue despedido por haber estafado a más de trecientos de nuestros clientes.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - no daba crédito a mis oídos- ¡¿Recién ahora se les ocurre informarme?! ¿Qué demonios les pasa por la cabeza? - El señor levantó su mano para callarme.

\- Bueno, habiendo aclarado eso, ahora entenderá por qué estoy aquí. Técnicamente usted debe tres meses de pago, y me han mandado para informarle que si no paga se el banco se verá obligado a embargar todo lo que tiene para pagar lo debido.

\- Pero no tengo tanto dinero.

\- Lo siento señorita, yo solo informo. Ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir.

El señor se fue sin decir nada más, me acurruqué en el sofá y comencé a llorar. ¿De dónde sacaría todo ese dinero? y ¿por qué había confiado en el señor Williams? Maldita sea, me quitarían todo. ¿Cómo pagaré las medicinas y tratamientos de mi madre? Mamá se acercó y me abrazó.

\- Nami no te preocupes, ya veremos como nos las arreglamos.

\- Mamá, nos van a quitar todo. - Sollocé, en ese momento me vino a la mente Luffy. Salí del abrazo de mamá y la miré un momento.

\- Ya se lo que voy a hacer. No perderemos la casa, ni nada.

\- No iras a conseguir otro trabajo, ¿verdad hija?

\- No, ma, déjame esto a mi. Ve descansar, te ves agotada. - Mamá asintió y se fue a su habitación, tenía muy mala cara, sería mejor que descansara.

Caminé de un lado a otro por la sala pensando en qué le diría a Luffy. Bueno, fue idea de él lo del trato, así que no tenía por qué que avergonzarme de nada ¿cierto? Además el dinero era por un bueno motivo, no para derrocharlo. Tomé mi cartera y busqué la tarjeta, agarré el teléfono y marqué. A los tres tonos una voz fina de mujer contestó.

\- Oficina del señor Willes.

\- ¿Es..está el señor Luffy? quisiera hablar con él. - Estaba nerviosa.

\- Si claro, ¿cual es su nombre? - Dijo la mujer, su tono no me gustaba nada.

\- N...Nami.

\- Espere un momento.

* * *

 _ **POV LUFFY**_

* * *

Estaba al tope de trabajo, pero cuando mi secretaria dijo el nombre de Nami, de inmediato atendí.

\- Nami, que bueno que llamaras tan pronto. - Me sentía aliviado.

\- Si, bueno, estoy dispuesta a aceptar su trato.

\- Excelente, si quiere puede pasarse por mi oficina para arreglar los detalles.

\- Está bien. Nos vemos en una hora mas o menos.

\- Muy bien, la esperaré.

Dicho esto colgué, estaba muy satisfecho conmigo mismo por haber conseguido que Nami aceptara ser mi esposa. Aunque por un lado me sentía algo preocupado, la voz de la chica era triste, apagada... pero ya averiguaría que le pasaba cuando la viera.

* * *

 _ **POV NAMI**_

* * *

Una hora después estaba frente a las oficinas Willes. El edificio era enorme, como de treinta pisos, todo de vidrio por fuera. Me estudié un momento y aunque me puse lo mas nuevo que tenía, no llegaba ni a la mitad de la elegancia con la que vestían los empleados aqui. Suspirando entré y me dirigí a una de las recepcionistas.

\- Hola, vengo a ver al señor Luffy Willes. - Dije bajito, la mujer levantó la vista y me miró de mala gana.

\- ¿Tiene una cita?

\- No, pero hablé con él y dijo que me estaría esperando.

\- Dígame su nombre.

\- Nami Harrison.

La recepcionista tomó el teléfono y me miró como si fuera una pordiosera, me sentí muy mal sabiendo que no estaba vestida a la altura de la ocasión. Me había puesto un buzo de manga tres cuartos negro con rayas, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas balerinas. La recepcionista al colgar volvió a mirarme mal.

\- El señor la espera.

\- Gracias. - La mujer asintió y siguió con su trabajo.

Tomé el ascensor hasta el piso veintinueve y esperé en la sala a que su secretaria me anunciara. Solamente la sala era mas grande que toda mi casa. Me sentí intimidada por todo lo que me rodeaba y no quería tocar nada para no contaminar con mis gérmenes de pobre. Esperé unos minutos hasta que vi a Luffy salir de su oficina a recibirme.

* * *

 _ **POV LUFFY**_

* * *

La vi sentada en uno de los sofás, estaba hermosa, tenía el pelo atado en un moño desordenado. Vestía un lindo busito y unos jeans que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Me sentí excitado al ver sus largas piernas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus lindas balerinas con un moñito encima. Me causó gracia y solté una pequeña risa, en ese momento ella levantó la vista y me vio.

\- Hola. - Dijo ella tímidamente.

\- Hola Nami ¿como has estado?

\- Bien, gracias.

\- Pasemos a mi oficina. - Notaba que ella estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, lo que hizo que casi se tropezara con sus propios pies de camino a mi oficina, pero llegué a agarrarla y evitar que se cayera.

\- ¿Estás bien? - El nerviosismo en ella me parecía dulce.

\- Si, lo siento, es que soy algo torpe.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

\- No te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí para sostenerte.

Se ruborizó completamente, quedó roja como un tomate y bajó la cara para disimular un poco. Pero ya era tarde, la había visto sonrojarse y no tengo idea de porqué pero me sentí satisfecho.

* * *

 _ **POV NAMI**_

* * *

Entramos a la oficina de Luffy y me dijo que tomara asiento, lo hice y esperé a que él hiciera lo mismo. Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que Luffy habló.

\- Y dime ¿por qué decidiste aceptar?

\- ¿ACASO ESO IMPORTA? - No quería contarle que estaba a punto de perder mi casa, pero si así me ayudaría, lo haría. Suspiré y lo miré. - Lo siento, es que esto es difícil para mi.

\- Por supuesto, lo entiendo.

\- No, no lo entiende. Trabajo duro para pagar las cuentas y parece que nunca es suficiente. Esta mañana se presentó un hombre del banco en mi casa diciendo que debía tres meses de pago. Le expliqué que había refinanciado las cuotas con uno de sus agentes, el señor Williams, para pagar lo que podía por mes. Este aceptó sin problemas, pero resultó ser que el tipo me estaba estafando, al parecer lo despidieron y se fugó con el dinero de trecientos clientes. Ahora debo pagar la deuda que tengo o me embargarán todo, y no tengo ese dinero. - Terminé llorando, él se compadeció de mi y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome.

\- No te preocupes Nami, todo se va a solucionar. Te daré el dinero que necesitas.

Me aparté de él y lo miré un momento.

\- Luffy, quiero que sepas que hago ésto porque no tengo a quien recurrir aparte de ti. Pero en cuanto pueda establecerme te devolveré hasta el último centavo.

\- Eso no es necesario, con que aceptes ser mi esposa estará todo arreglado.

\- Solo será un matrimonio de apariencia ¿verdad?

\- Si, solo eso.

Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

\- Entonces acepto.

\- ¿En serio? fantástico.

\- Si, acepto ser tu _esposa_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Me di mi único tiempito para publicarlo… REVIEWS?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**._-_. Capítulo 3 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Desde que acepté ser su esposa todo se volvió un caos. Primero mi madre, que todos los días me recordaba la locura que estaba cometiendo. Pero era necesario, necesitábamos ese dinero y ella lo sabía. Por otro lado estaba Luffy, que parece bastante entusiasmado pero aún no confió mucho en él. Tengo miedo de darme la vuelta y que me apuñale por la espalda, al fin y al cabo trabaja en la industria de los negocios, así que es algo más o menos como su naturaleza.

Hoy tengo que ir a ver el vestido de novia que usaré. Traté de convencer a Luffy de usar un simple trajecito blanco, pero se opuso rotundamente diciéndome que la boda tenía que parecer lo más real posible: había que convencer a todos si quería cobrar su preciada herencia. Jamás imagine que alguien fuera tan superficial como para armar todo esto de un matrimonio falso por dinero, pero bueno, ese era su problema. Yo solo fingiría ser la enamorada esposa.

Me preparé para ir a la tienda de novias con mi madre, ella estaba realmente entusiasmada, lo que era raro, ya que había pasado toda la semana regañándome. La verdad me sorprendía verla tan contenta. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté:

\- ¿Porqué estas tan emocionada mamá?

Ella se gira y me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, se que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que me entusiasma la idea de ir a escoger el vestido de novia de mi hija. - dijo emocionada - Aunque sea una boda falsa. - su cara se entristeció.

\- Mamá, ven aquí. - Le tendí los brazos y ella se acercó. - Tú vas a estar siempre, tal vez no físicamente pero sí en mi corazón.

Ella asintió, estuvimos abrazadas unos minutos y luego se alejó secándose las lágrimas.

\- Bueno... bueno hija, vayámonos que no quiero llegar tarde.

\- Si, tienes razón. - Dije, tomé mi bolso y salimos de casa.

Estábamos frente a una enorme casa de ladrillo, saqué el papel para volver a ver la dirección. Sip, era aquí, toqué el timbre y una voz fina habló.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hola, tengo un cita reservada. - Dije nerviosa.

\- Su nombre. - Dijo la voz.

\- Nami Harrison.

Escuché un murmullo y luego la puerta se abrió, una mujer de unos cincuenta años apareció.

\- Por aquí - dijo.

Tomé la mano de mi madre y entramos, abrí mis ojos al ver todo a mi alrededor. La tienda era enorme, había vestidos por todos lados, en maniquíes y colgados. A mi derecha había una joven con su madre, supongo, y frente a ellas una pasarela donde pasaban chicas desfilando con los vestidos. La mujer mayor nos llevó hasta uno de los enormes sofás blancos y nos pidió amablemente que nos sentáramos.

\- Su asistente vendrá en un minuto. - dijo y se marchó.

Mi madre miraba asombrada por todo lo que la rodeaba, le tomé la mano. Ella me sonrió y comenzó a señalarme los vestidos que le gustaban, unos minutos después apareció una chica frente a mi, tendría mas o menos mi edad. Nos tendió la mano a mi madre y a mi.

\- Hola soy Perona y hoy seré su asistente.

Su voz chillona me asustó. Me levanté y nos presenté.

\- Hola Perona, yo soy Nami y ella es mi mamá Bellmere. - Ella asintió

\- Un placer. Bueno chicas ¿tienen algún estilo en mente?, ¿mamá? - Preguntó mirando a mi madre.

\- Pues la verdad no, pero espero que nos puedas ayudar. - Dijo ella tímida.

\- Bien, bien... bueno descríbeme en una palabra cómo eres.

¿Cómo soy? No lo se. Bueno, me gusta lo simple, creo.

\- ¿Sencilla? - Dije sin saber.

\- Sencilla, bien. Y a usted mamá ¿con que le gustaría ver a su hija? - Mi mamá se sonrojó y me miró.

\- Me gustaría verla en algo romántico y sencillo. También me gusta mucho el encaje y creo que se le vería lindo.

Sonreí, me gustaba el encaje. Siempre que veía algo con encaje me enamoraba, era como estar en otra época.

\- Muy bien. - Dijo Perona. - Creo que tengo en mente el vestido perfecto, denme unos minutos y ya vuelvo.

Se giró y se fue a lo que parecía ser una gigante almacén.

\- Estoy muy emocionada. - Me dijo mamá.

Me acerqué y la abracé muy fuerte. Seguimos mirando los vestidos. Unos minutos después Perona apareció con un vestido que me dejo sin aliento. Era hermoso.

\- Este es un vestido de Rosa Clara, romántico, con escote en V, encaje en la espalda y una falda en corte A. Lo tenemos en rosa y en blanco, ¿qué les parece? - Me acerqué para ver mejor el vestido y una pequeña y rebelde lágrima se me escapó.

\- Es hermoso. - Dije, tocándolo. Era perfecto.

\- Bueno vamos a probártelo. - Dijo Perona y me llevó a uno de los probadores. Me ayudó a ponerme el vestido, definitivamente era hermoso, bellísimo. Ella sonrió - ¿se lo mostramos a mamá? - Preguntó emocionada.

\- Claro que si. -

Salí del probador y mi madre inmediatamente se puso a llorar, lo que me hizo derramar alguna que otra lágrima. Era una magdalena de llorona.

\- Ohh, Nami, estas hermosísima, definitivamente éste es el vestido. - Dijo mamá mirándome de arriba a abajo.

\- Si, también lo creo. - Dije y me miré en el espejo.

Se me veía hermoso, me sentía como una princesa en él. Aún así, Perona me pidió que me probara otros vestidos. Lo hice y aunque todos eran hermosos, ya había tomado mi decisión.

Después de pagar el vestido volvimos a casa, mamá estaba agotada, la salida la había cansado mucho. Le dije que se fuera a la cama y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. Tenía antojo de tortilla, así que saqué todos los ingredientes y me puse a prepararla. Unos minutos después sonó el timbre. Me limpié las manos en el delantal y corrí a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hice, me sorprendí al ver a Luffy allí.

\- ¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunté, ni siquiera sabía que tenía mi dirección.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó.

Qué modales los míos, seguro mi madre me hubiera dado un tapa. Me hice a un lado y lo dejé entrar. Él observó todo e hizo una mueca.

\- Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que venías hubiera limpiado un poco. - Dije molesta, no me gustó la manera en que miró mi casa, de seguro el vivía en algún apartamento de lujos con sirvientes que le hacen todo.

\- No te preocupes, vine para saber como te fue en la compra del vestido, ¿elegiste alguno?

Bueno, si captó mi sarcasmo, lo ignoró completamente.

\- Si, pero te vuelvo a repetir que no era necesario comprar un vestido de novia.

\- Si, claro que si, mi prometida solo tendrá lo mejor. - Dijo altanero.

\- Recuerda que soy tu prometida falsa.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Si, bueno, es lo mismo.

Esto es un tanto incómodo, me giré y entré en la cocina.

\- Justo estaba cocinando. - Dije, él me miró y luego me siguió. - ¿Te...te quieres quedar a comer? No es nada ostentoso, solo una simple tortilla.

\- Me gusta la tortilla...¿necesitas ayuda? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Tú me vas a ayudar? - Dije y me empecé a reír. El me miró algo ofendido.

\- Ey, yo sé cocinar.- Lo miré. Él se encogió de hombros. - Un poco.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no empiezas pelando las papas? - Él asintió.

Le dí un delantal que decía "mejor chef del mundo" y además tenía el torso desnudo de un hombre dibujado.

\- Te ves bien - Dije riéndome a carcajadas. De seguro que hasta los vecinos escucharon mi risa.

\- Que graciosa, además me queda genial el delantal ya que solo dice la verdad. - Le eché la lengua y él sonrió.

\- Así que eres el mejor chef de mundo... ¿también tienes el cuerpaso? - Pregunté.

Él se acercó y me susurró al oído.

\- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

 _Ufff, ¿soy yo o ha empezado a hacer calor?_ Me alejé de él antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

\- Será mejor que empieces a pelar las papas - dije cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo -¿Te asusta lo que puedas encontrar?

Suspiré fuerte, alguien necesita bajarle el ego al señorito aquí presente.

\- Mira Luffy, admito que estas buenísimo, ¿quien no lo admitiría? - dije señalándolo – Pero recuerda que lo nuestro es un trato y no me gusta que me andes provocando ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres que esto funcione, compórtate.

\- Vaya, así que estoy buenísimo.

\- ¿Acaso es lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que dije?

\- Escuché el resto, pero solo me importó esa parte - él se acercó y me tomó la cintura - Además ¿qué me hace falta que yo ya no tenga?

\- Pues ... ¿sabes? no tengo por qué decirte nada. - dije y traté de alejarlo de mi - Luffy, apártate o... - Acercó su cara a la mía. Estábamos a un centímetro de distancia.

\- ¿O qué? - me desafió.

\- O... o voy a...

En ese momento se inclinó y cubrió mi boca con la suya. Traté de resistirme pero me presionó aún más. Después de unos segundos cedí y subí mis manos a su cuello, pasándolas por su cabello. Me apretó más a él y con su lengua me obligó a abrir mi boca, lo hice, me mordió el labio inferior y sentí su deseo crecer y presionarse contra mi vientre... Y entonces recuperé la cordura. Me separé de él pero no lo suficiente porque todavía me tenía agarrada.

\- Esto esta mal - dije con la respiración entrecortada, él me miró por unos segundos. Luego se apartó y se arregló la ropa. Su mirada cambió totalmente.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento, será mejor que me vaya.

Miré como se dio vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Wow, parece que se molestó bastante. Me apoyé en la encimera y respiré hondo. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? pensé. La he jodido totalmente, no puedo creer lo que hice... ¡Lo besé! Mierda, mierda, mierda. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, solo fue un simple beso, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero... ¡qué bien besaba! Sus labios suaves y carnosos y su juguetona lengua y...

\- ¿Nami? - Me desperté de mi fantasía y vi a mamá bajando las escaleras, me acerqué a ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta? tienes que descansar - dije molesta.

\- Es que escuché voces - dijo bajito.

\- ¿Voces? - pregunté. Ella asintió - Oh, yo estaba tarareando algo, tal vez fue eso.

\- Si, creo que fue eso - dijo mirándome seria.

\- Si fue eso - aseguré.

La llevé a la sala, la dejé sentada en el sofá y me fui a terminar de cocinar. Ambas comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos levanté la mesa y la llevé a su cuarto, la acosté y bajé a ordenar un poco. La adrenalina del momento me había sacado el sueño. Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo pero nada me sacaba de la cabeza el beso de Luffy y como me sujetó contra él. Se sentía tan fuerte... No. Deja de pensar en eso. Espero que esto de la boda no se vuelva un problema... Pero ¡¿qué digo?! Solo con ver lo que pasó hoy esta claro que lo será.

Estoy jodida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Mañana de seguro tendre ojeras por publicarlo en mi hora de dormir, pero todo sea para dejar a mis amigos lectores y autores conformes por ahora… ;) :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**._-_.** **Capítulo 4** **._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Llegó el día de la boda y estoy de los nervios: hoy conoceré a los familiares de Luffy y espero caerles bien. Mi madre está como loca terminando los últimos arreglos en el vestido. Me siento como una princesa, aunque una princesa abrumada, tengo tanto maquillaje que ya ni me reconozco. Encima el vestido es algo pesado, y por supuesto, no olviden que me voy a casar con el hombre que no amo.

Mi madre me da los últimos toques en el cabello. No quería nada atado así que me hizo unos bucles y los llevo a un costado ajustados con una flor blanca. Me observaba en el espejo cuando sonó una bocina y salté del susto. Mi madre sonrió y bajó a ver quien era.

— Luffy, que sorpresa — escuché que decía mamá extrañada.

¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

— Bellmere — dice él — vengo a llevarlas a la iglesia.

¿Qué? Se supone que estaría en la iglesia y no aquí.

— Pero se supone que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda — replica mamá.

Bajo despacito las escaleras para no caerme de boca al suelo. En el último escalón subo la mirada y veo a Luffy. Está impresionante, tiene puesto un hermoso traje negro con corbatín y una delicada flor en la solapa le da un aire sofisticado. Noto que abre la boca al verme, pero lo ignoro y me acerco a mamá.

— Mami, sabes por que lo hacemos. Incluso estuviste una semana completa recordándome la locura que estaba a punto de hacer — la abrazo y le beso la mejilla. — No te preocupes, ¿si? Además son cuentos viejos eso de no verse antes de la boda.

Ella suspiró no muy convencida pero aceptó. Miro a Luffy que sigue anonadado con mi vestido. Carraspeo y él vuelve en si.

— Estamos listas — digo. Él asiente.

— Bueno entonces vamos. Los invitados esperan.

Asentí y salimos de casa.

Me ayudó a subir al auto, luego a mi madre y por último él. Arrancó el coche y marchamos a la iglesia. Tenía el estómago cerrado de los nervios, mi madre me tomó la mano tratando de calmarme, pero en este momento no había nada que lo hiciera. Cuando llegamos a la iglesia vimos que estaba lleno de personas. Casi todos, supuse, eran amigos y familiares de Luffy. Yo no tenía muchos amigos y la verdad es que mi única familia es mi mamá. Sin embargo, a lo lejos pude visualizar a Rebecca, Conis y Sabo. Sonreí al verlos, tal vez no sean muchos, pero sé que cuando los necesite ahí estarán. Por otro lado los familiares de Luffy no tenían buena cara, la única persona que sonreía era una jovencita, supongo que será su hermana. El auto se detuvo por completo y los invitados comenzaron a entrar en la iglesia. Luffy me dio una mirada por el retrovisor y salió del coche, se acercó a la ventana de mi lado.

— Te veo adentro, futura señora Wille — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Luffy? — llamé. Él se giró.

— ¿Si? — dijo.

— No presiones ¿ok? — asintió y se fue riendo.

Miré a mi madre y le tomé la mano, estaba muy nerviosa. Extremadamente nerviosa.

— Mamá, estoy nerviosa. ¿No tendrás una de esas bolsas de papel? — Ella rió y negó.

— Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien. — dijo.

Si, claro.

Mi madre salió del auto y me ayudó a bajar. Inmediatamente una mujer de unos cuarenta años se nos acercó corriendo y se presentó.

— Nami, soy Lola, la organizadora. — dijo agitada. Sonreí.

— Hola — dije y ella asintió.

— Bien damas, vengan por aquí — dijo y nos llevó a un saloncito junto a la iglesia.

Nos dijo que esperáramos unos minutos y se fue dejándonos solas. Unos diez minutos después volvió con un ramo de rosas.

— Bien, ya es hora. Aquí está tu ramo, la banda esta lista y todos los invitados están dentro de la iglesia — se la veía muy entusiasmada a Lola, todo lo contrario a como me sentía yo.

Salimos del saloncito las tres. Mi madre y Lola tomaron la cola del vestido para que no se ensuciara. Antes de llegar a la entrada Lola les hizo una seña a los músicos para que comenzaran a tocar, mi madre tomó mi brazo izquierdo y con una mirada de consuelo comenzamos la larga caminata hacia el altar. La melodía que los músicos tocaban era hermosísima, casi me hacía olvidar la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi, algunas personas con una sonrisa y otras con cara de haber comido limón. Cuando por fin llegamos al altar mi madre me dio un beso y me entregó a Luffy.

Él estaba sonriendo como si de verdad estuviera feliz, mis manos me sudaban y tenía ganas de hacer pis. Miré hacia atrás a mi madre que me sonreía. La verdad se veía muy bella en su vestido de seda azul, parecía unos cinco años más joven. Aunque claro, el cáncer es lo que tiene, te hace ver diez veces más viejo de lo que en realidad eres. El padre dio comienzo a la ceremonia. En realidad no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, mi mente estaba viajando en ese momento. Volví en mí cuando Luffy me dio un pequeño empuje. Parpadeé y miré al cura.

— Nami Harrison, ¿aceptas a Luffy Willes para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Bien, es la decisión final. Aún me puedo retractar. Pero si así lo hiciera no podría ayudar a mi madre y todo se complicaría mucho. No podría terminar mis prácticas, ni hacer mi carrera. Miro a mi madre y veo que me mira con una sonrisa. Solo lo hago por ella, todo lo hago por ella, me digo. Suspiro y miro al padre.

— Si, acepto — el padre me sonríe y mira a Luffy.

— Luffy Willes, ¿aceptas a Nami Harrison como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Si, acepto — Luffy me mira y me aprieta la mano mientras el padre continúa.

— Damas y caballeros, por el poder que me confiere la ley les presento al señor y la señora Willes — los invitados se levantan, aplauden, silvan y gritan. Yo miro a Luffy porque sé lo que viene ahora y el padre lo dice — Luffy, puedes besar a la novia.

Luffy asiente y me acerca a él, el recuerdo del beso que tuvimos vuelve a mi y me sonrojo. Me mira como pidiéndome permiso, yo asiento y mi ahora esposo se apodera de mis labios en un beso apasionado. La gente estalla en aplausos y gritos pero me importa un _comino_ en este momento, en todo lo que pienso es en la boca de Luffy.

Después de la ceremonia el fotógrafo nos llevó a un lago para hacernos las típicas fotos de los novios, los dos mirándonos, o mirando el horizonte, o riéndonos, o cualquiera de esas cosas. La verdad es que ya estoy cansada y me quiero ir a casa pero aún queda la fiesta. Cuando terminamos mi esposo me ayuda a subir al coche y nos vamos a la recepción. Mi cara debe ser de película.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Luffy me mira serio.

— Solo estoy cansada, es todo — digo seria.

— Te agradezco por todo Lex, de verdad — me toma la mano y la entrelaza con la suya.

— Solo espero terminar la fiesta y poder descansar.

— Yo también — dice.

Fue la fiesta más elegante a la que he asistido. ¡Si hasta tenía cisnes de hielo por todos lados! La joven de la sonrisita en la iglesia resultó ser la hermana de Luffy, Bonney. Ella estuvo pegada a mi casi toda la noche, es muy enérgica pero me cayó muy bien. Por otro lado su madre solo una vez me dirigió la palabra en toda la noche, al parecer no le agrado mucho. Mi madre disfrutó muchísimo, lo que me hizo muy feliz, al menos pudo asistir a la boda de su hija. Aunque fuera una farsa...

Al llegar la noche Luffy decidió que era hora de irnos, así que saludamos a los invitados y nos fuimos dejándolos bailar un rato más. Me aseguré de pedirle a Sabo que llevara a mamá a casa, así yo me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que está bien.

Subimos a un todo terreno negro y nos dirigimos a donde sea que Luffy vivía. En el contrato decía que viviríamos en su casa. Mejor dicho: mi hogar por el próximo año. Supuestamente las parejas recién casadas se van de luna de miel, pero con Luffy decidimos no hacerlo, ya que el tenía una empresa que manejar y yo no quería dejar a mi madre. El todo terreno se detuvo y asomé la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver la casa en la que viviría.

En ese momento mi boca se abrió completamente, mis ojos miraban para todos lados, no me lo podía creer. La casa, o mejor dicho mansión, era hermosa. Toda en color tierra, tenía unas columnas blancas de soporte que eran hermosas, al estilo romano. Una fuente funcionaba como rotonda y había árboles iluminados por focos desde el suelo. En si, la casa era de película, un sueño. Miré a Luffy y chillé como una niña.

— ¿En serio esta es tu casa? — pregunté.

Luffy sonrió y asintió.

— Es nuestra casa — dijo y salimos del coche.

Corrí a la entrada, admirando todos lo detalles.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó.

Me dí vuelta y lo miré con la ceja levantada.

— ¿Es broma? Es... es... no hay palabras para describirla — era todo un palacio.

— Que bueno que te guste — sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. La giró y abrió la puerta, se corrió a un lado y me miró.

— Bienvenida a casa Nami — sonreí como una tonta y entré.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Antes que nada agradesco grandemente a Dios por darme un tiempito para actualizar... hoy dos capitulos mas, REVIEWS?_**


	6. Chapter 5

**._-_.** **Capítulo 5** **._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Cuando entré miré todo sorprendida. Luffy me enseñó el primer piso, era enorme y hermoso. Amé la cocina, estaba completamente equipada con electrodomésticos de lujo. De verdad quería ver la casa completa, pero estaba tan cansada que me dije que mañana la recorrería a fondo, ahora solo quería dormir. Sentí un escalofrío en el cuello y me giré solo para ver a Luffy mirándome como un depredador mira a su presa. Eso me espantó y excitó un poco, creo. Me acerqué a él.

— ¿Me muestras mi habitación? estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir — mi voz salió algo ronca, me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Él asintió.

— Si claro, sígueme.

Subimos al segundo piso y me llevó por un pasillo largo, muy largo. A los lados había unas columnas de mármol y muchas puertas de lo que supuse eran habitaciones extras. Él se detuvo al final del pasillo y me miró. Señaló la puerta frente a mi.

— Esta es la habitación — dijo y abrió la puerta. Se movió para dejarme pasar.

Entré y guardé una exclamación. Era enorme y de estilo vintage. Todos los muebles blancos, las paredes eran de un color neutro y había una enorme araña de cristal en medio del dormitorio. La cama era enorme, de un estilo victoriano. Había una otomana frente a ella y un dibujo de ramas recorría todas las paredes de la habitación. Como la curiosa que soy, caminé hasta unas puertas dobles pensando que sería el baño, pero me sorprendió que fuera un vestidor, por supuesto, enorme. De un lado había trajes de hombre, camisas, pantalones, zapatos y entonces caí en la cuenta. Me giré y vi a Luffy dejando las maletas en los pies de la cama muy tranquilamente.

— ¿Luffy? — lo llamé, él se dio la vuelta y me miró.

— ¿Si? — preguntó.

— ¿Dónde dormirás tú? — inquirí. Él elevó la curvatura de sus labios y soltó lo que tanto temía.

— Aquí — dijo calmadamente.

— ¡¿Como?! No, no y no. Nunca mencionaste esto — le grité.

Él se levanto y se acercó, estaba a unos centímetro de mi. Podía sentir su calor corporal, su olor a hombre... Me embriagaba.

— Nami, somos marido y mujer ¿cómo crees que se vería que tu marido durmiera en otra habitación?

— ¡Pero esto no es un matrimonio real! — dije señalándonos. Ya me sacó de mis casillas este idiota.

— Lo es a los ojos de los demás. Dormiré aquí, así que acostúmbrate — suspiré resignada y asentí.

Tenía razón, los únicos que sabíamos que este matrimonio es falso somos Luffy, mamá y yo. Supongo que tendré que callarme y aguantar.

— Está bien, pero te quedarás de tu lado — le dije. Él sonrió.

— Claro que si.

No me gustaba nada tener que dormir con él a mi lado. Ya sentía una rara atracción y dormir juntos solo lo empeoraría.

Abrí mi maleta y saqué mi pijama que consistía en unos shorts con corazoncitos que me llegaban a la mitad del muslo y una musculosa blanca con la palabra "Princess" escrita en la parte delantera. Me metí al baño y tranqué la puerta. Me desvestí, coloqué el vestido de novia muy delicadamente en una silla que había en una esquina; luego lo mandaría a la tintorería. Me dí una ducha rápida, me cepillé los dientes y me puse la pijama. Cuando salí Luffy se estaba quitando la camisa.

— Wow, wow... ¿Qué haces? — dije nerviosa.

Vaya, mira esos oblicuos. Dios, que calor.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? Me preparo para dormir — me miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — me miré y no vi nada que me causara gracia.

— Nada "Princess". Solo que me sorprendió tu pijama — volví a mirarme, no se que le sorprende, es un pijama común y corriente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — pregunté.

— Nada nada — dijo tratando de esconder la risa.

— Dime — exigí.

— Es solo que no me esperaba que durmieras así.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo dormir? — pregunté. Él se acercó y me tomó la cintura con sus manos.

— Se supone que debes dormir desnuda, cariño — me susurró en el oído.

Me dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y me puse tensa inmediatamente, él lo notó y me soltó.

— Solo en tus sueños, cariño — le dije. _Já, chupate esa amigo._

— Ya lo veremos — dijo.

Me metí en la cama y me tapé hasta el cuello tratando de no mirarlo... pero no pude resistir la tentación de verlo desvestirse, así que lo espié mientras estaba de espaldas. Dios, su cuerpo era impresionante. Los músculos se contraían con cada movimiento y me hacían querer besar todo su cuerpo. Lo oí resoplar antes de darse la vuelta y giré mi cara para que no me pillara mirándolo. Sentí cuando el colchón se hundió por su peso e inmediatamente apagó la luz. Me acerqué lo mas que pude a la esquina para no tocarlo, entonces su mano me tomó de la cintura y me arrastró junto a él.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame — dije molesta. Donde su mano me tocó sentía como si me quemara.

— No voy a dejar que duermas incómoda por sentir miedo a que te toque, esposa.

Bastardo. Lo empujé para que me soltara.

— Está bien, pero no es necesario que me arrastres hacia ti.

— Si lo se, solo me gustó hacerlo. Ahora duérmete, te prometo que no intentaré nada. A menos que tu lo quieras — me susurró al oído.

— Es bueno saberlo — dije.

Bostecé y me acurruqué contra el colchón. Él volvió a atraerme pero esta vez lo dejé. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y noté que solo llevaba boxers. Luffy se movió incómodo y lo miré.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada — dijo y volvió a moverse.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, seguro. Ahora descansa Nami.

— Tú también, buenas noches.

Dejé que su mano siguiera en mi cintura, eso me hacía sentir segura. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Morfeo vino a buscarme. Gracias a Dios, la verdad es que no se como fue posible que durmiera con Sr. Adonis a mi lado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos pronto...Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**._-_. Capítulo 6 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Me desperté en mitad de la noche con mucho calor, como si tuviera una estufa a mi lado. Traté de moverme pero tenía un brazo y una pierna cubriendo mi cuerpo. Miré a Luffy dormir plácidamente junto a mi, se veía muy tranquilo y despreocupado. Me parecía tierno pero aún moría de calor, así que traté de moverlo pero no podia. Bufé y traté de escabullirme de su agarre. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando Luffy murmuró algo y me volvió a atraer junto a él. Mierda ¿ahora qué hago? Bueno, solo queda una solución.

 _Me acerqué a él, le acaricié el rostro y gimió, luego acerqué mi boca a su oído y…_

\- ¡DESPIERTA! - él se asustó y de un salto se cayó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo preocupado. Me reí hasta que las costillas me dolieron.

\- Pasa que tenía una estufa humana sobre mi - él no entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué? - todavía estaba algo dormido.

\- ¡Que me estaba cocinando viva! ¿Tienes algún regulador de temperatura o algo así? - dije.

Frunció el ceño como si estuviera procesando lo que digo.

\- Espera ¿me estas diciendo que porque tenías calor decidiste gritar en mi oído?

\- Si - sonreí inocentemente.

\- ¿Estás loca o qué? Casi me matas de un infarto mujer, creí que había pasado algo.

Me reí un poco y eso pareció empeorar las cosas. Decidí justificarme.

\- Si, pasó algo: me estaba cocinando viva. Y si se puede saber... ¿Por qué la mitad de tu cuerpo estaba sobre el mío?

\- ¿Qué? No se de que hablas - seguramente ni cuenta se debe de haber dado.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Vuelve a dormirte.

Luffy bufó.

\- Bien, como quieras - dijo, algo molesto.

Me volví a mi lado, Luffy esperó unos minutos y luego volvió a la cama. Quería dormirme pero me era imposible, creo que pasaron cerca de veinte minutos y yo seguía sin dormir. Pensé que mi "marido" ya estaba dormido, hasta que murmuró algo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

\- Dije que lamento haberme dormido sobre ti. Es solo que no acostumbro a dormir en mi cama con nadie - su voz estaba algo ronca.

\- ¿Con nadie? ¿Qué hay de tus conquistas?

\- No duermo con ellas aquí. Solo tenemos sexo en algún hotel o en sus casa y luego me voy.

\- Oh, eso es raro - él se gira hacia mi y me sonríe.

\- No es raro, solo no quiero ninguna clase de sentimientos a parte del placer. Mi placer.

Bueno, eso es arrogante de su parte.

\- ¿Solo usas a las mujeres para tu propio beneficio?

\- Solo uso a las que quieren ser usadas.

\- No creo que ninguna mujer quiera ser usada y botada, es algo egoísta de tu parte.

Él levanta sus cejas y frunce los labios.

\- Yo no las obligo a nada Nami, ellas lo hacen porque quieren. Siempre soy sincero acerca de lo que quiero. Además te sorprenderías de la cantidad de mujeres que están bien con eso.

La verdad no quería hablar más del tema. No se por qué, pero me molestaba escuchar a Luffy hablar de otras mujeres.

\- Buenas noches Luffy.

Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda. De pronto, sin ningún motivo aparente, comencé a llorar. Pero ¿qué esta mal conmigo? _El problema es que te molesta que te use igual que a sus amantes_ , dijo mi conciencia. Es verdad, me contesté.

\- ¿Nami?

\- ¿Qué? - mi voz sonó quebrada.

Él me tomo me la cintura y me dio la vuelta. Me sequé las lágrimas.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pasó su mano por mi mejilla y me hizo levantar la mirada.

\- Nada, solo estoy cansada.

\- No me mientas.

No entiendo porque le importa tanto, si total, solo soy un medio para llegar a su objetivo.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Me pasa que me siento usada. A ti lo único que te importa es tu bendito dinero y no te importa dañar los sentimientos de los de más para conseguirlo. ¿Te has preguntado como se sentían esas mujeres con las que has estado después de que las dejaras? Seguro que no, porque solo piensas en ti.

Él me miro sin comprender nada de lo que digo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes usada? Bueno Nami, déjame decirte que yo no te obligué a nada. Además no es como si solo me casara contigo sin nada a cambio. Acuérdate que tu aceptaste una buena suma de dinero a cambio.

\- Si, lo se. Y ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento totalmente.

Me levanté de la cama, tomé mi bata y salí de la habitación dejando a Luffy dentro.

Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina. Abrí la heladera y me serví un vaso de agua. Todo esto estaba mal, ya sabía como terminaría: yo, enamorada de Luffy y con el corazón roto. Él habría recibido su bendita herencia y volvería a ser el mujeriego de siempre.

Había una puerta junto a la cocina que daba al patio trasero. Salí y respiré profundo. Vi una hamaca de madera bajo una hermosa enredadera y me senté, me balanceé mirando las estrellas y admiré la hermosa noche, mi supuesta noche de bodas. Eso me hacía pensar cómo sería mi verdadera noche de bodas, si es que alguna vez tuviera una. Como sería el hombre al que desposaría y si sentiría un amor como esos de las películas. Aunque viendo la posición en la que me encontraba, me parecía imposible. Al final terminé por tumbarme en la hamaca. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que vi a Luffy caminar hacia mi.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó.

\- Disfruto. No, mejor dicho, disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida hasta que apareciste - mi voz salió algo ronca.

\- Eso fue duro de tu parte - dijo, molesto.

\- Créeme, esto no es nada

Se agachó a mi lado y miró el cielo.

\- Es una linda noche ¿no?

\- Si, lo es.

\- Cuando estoy molesto o frustrado por algo, vengo aquí.

\- ¿En serio? creí que esto estaba de adorno solamente.

Él ignoró mi comentario.

\- Este lugar transmite paz.

Es cierto, este lugar era especial.

\- Si, también lo creo.

\- Por favor, no quiero verte molesta. Vuelve dentro así podré dormir sin cargo de conciencia - dijo cerca de mi.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más?

\- Claro.

Y así fue, hasta que se empezó a sentir la fría brisa y decidimos volver.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y Luffy me abrazó, me dormí con el pensamiento de que mañana sería otro día, un día mejor.

Unos rayos de sol me despertaron. Me desperecé y me di cuenta de que Luffy no estaba. Me levanté y fui al baño, me di una ducha y salí envuelta en una toalla. Fui hasta mi maleta, saqué un vestidito de verano con un volado abajo y lo combiné con unas balerinas de color piel. Hacía un día lindo y como no tenía que trabajar pensé en recorrer toda la casa. Cuando salí del cuarto sentí unas voces, entré a la cocina y Luffy estaba desayunando.

\- Buenos días - dije en un tono alegre.

Había una mujer de mediana edad cocinando lo que parecían ser panqueques. Se dio la vuelta, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vino a abrazarme.

\- Oh, ¡estoy tan feliz de conocerte! Pensé que nunca llegaría a ver a mi querido Luffy casarse, y mira, nos sorprendió a todos - dijo la mujer, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Qué alegre.

\- Gracias, estoy igual de encantada de conocerla. Soy Nami Harrison, pero me puedes llamar solo Nami.

\- Oh, que despistada, ni siquiera me presenté. Soy Makino la nana de Luffy.

\- ¿Nana? - miré a Luffy que asintió y le dio una mirada de ternura a Makino.

\- Si, ella es mi nana. En realidad, es mi todo - dijo Luffy con mucho orgullo en su voz.

\- Bueno, bueno... Basta de habladurías, de seguro que mi niña tiene hambre ¿verdad? - dijo Makino.

¿Mi niña? Creo que no me costará acostumbrarme a eso.

\- Sí, un poco.

Me senté en la butaca junto a Luffy que engullía su comida como si fuera su último desayuno.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer linda? - dijo Makino, toda entusiasmada.

\- Lo que tengas esta bien.

\- Bueno, te veo muy flaca, así que te prepararé un buen plato de panqueques con arándanos y jarabe.

\- Suena delicioso.

Luffy terminó su desayuno, miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

\- Llego tarde, las veré luego.

Se acercó y beso la sien de Makino y la mía. Se sintió raro. Luego miró de reojo a Makino y le dijo:

\- Mas te vale que te comportes nana.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si soy un angelito de Dios - sonrió.

\- Si, claro. Nami, no tomes en serio todo lo que diga.

\- Emm.. Está bien.

\- Nos vemos en unas horas - se acercó y me susurró al oído - Aun tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación.

Maldita sea, no quería sacar otra vez el tema. Luffy se fue y enseguida que se sintió la puerta cerrarse, Makino de manera muy entusiasmada, me bombardeó de preguntas. Este iba a ser un día largo. Muy largo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **HOY HABRAN TRES CAPITULOS PARA TODOOSSS! :D ... Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 7

**._-_. Capítulo 7 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me "casé" y estoy que exploto de aburrimiento. Luffy no me deja trabajar, así que básicamente mi rutina se basa en levantarme, desayunar, visitar a mamá, volver a casa de Luffy, tener una muy incómoda cena con él y dormir. La verdad me estoy hartando un poco.

Me despierto con el sonido de mi teléfono, miro el reloj y son las 2 a.m. Me sorprende que me llamen a esta hora, descuelgo y contesto.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Nami, soy Rebecca. Lamento decirte que acaban de traer a Bellmere al hospital, al parecer...

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, ni siquiera la dejé terminar de hablar. Me puse lo primero que encontré y desperté a Luffy.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - gruñó.

\- Necesito que me lleves al hospital.

Él reaccionó enseguida y se levantó.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es mi mamá.

\- ¿Está bien? - lo veía vestirse a toda prisa, no le contesté, lo único en que pesaba era en mi mamá - ¿Nami?

\- Necesito verla - dije y se me escapó un sollozo.

\- No llores nena... Estoy seguro que no es nada grave - asentí y salimos de la habitación.

Llegamos al hospital y vi a Sabo hablando con Conis. Corrí a él y prácticamente le grité de lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¡¿Como está?! ¿Dónde la tienen? - su cara reflejaba cansancio.

\- Cálmate Nami, por suerte la trajeron rápido, al parecer se sintió mareada y llamó a emergencias. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron la vieron inconsciente en el suelo. No te voy a mentir Nami, logramos estabilizarla pero su cáncer está muy avanzado. Sabes que no le queda mucho.

Sentí que el mundo se venía abajo, se me aflojaron las piernas, creí que me caería al suelo... Pero sentí un brazo fuerte que me tomó de la cintura. Miré a Luffy y al ver su expresión supe que había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Sabo.

\- Vamos a verla ¿quieres? - dijo Luffy.

Asentí y miré a Phillip.

\- Está por aquí - dijo él.

Cuando llegué al cuarto y la vi allí, tumbada en la cama con un respirador, me asusté. Mi corazón se rompió totalmente. El miedo que sentí al pensar en perder a la persona que más amo es indescriptible, mi garganta se cerró y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Miré a Luffy y él asintió. Phill entró detrás nuestro.

\- Pensé que la habían estabilizado - le dije a Sabo.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y por qué tiene todos esos cables conectados?

\- Nami, cuando llegó aquí estaba haciendo un paro cardíaco, pudimos estabilizarla pero entró en coma.

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Me senté al lado de la cama y tomé la mano de mi mamá.

\- Está fría - dije.

Sabo siguió dándome el resumen de su situación:

\- No sabemos cuando despertará, pueden pasar días, semanas...

Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié. Yo sabía que este momento llegaría, pero es que por más que uno lo sepa, nunca se está preparado para enfrentarlo. Sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, creía que ambos hombres habían salido hasta que Luffy me habló.

\- Nami ¿estas bien? - preguntó.

Me reí sarcásticamente.

\- ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! Mi madre esta en coma y me preguntas si estoy bien... ¡CLARO QUE NO!

\- Lo siento.

Odio esas palabras.

\- No me digas que lo sientes, no quiero oír esas palabras nunca más.

\- Está bien - caminó al otro lado de la cama y miró a mi madre - Está muy serena, tranquila.

\- No estoy preparada para esto, para perderla...

\- Nadie lo está - después de eso se levantó y se marchó. Me dolió mucho que lo hiciera, pero ahora eso no importaba.

Pasé toda la noche al lado de mi mamá. Sabo trató de convencerme de ir a casa pero lo ignoré, no me separaría de mi mamá por ningún motivo. En la tarde me sorprendió ver a Makino en la habitación, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y traía un bolso consigo.

\- ¿Makino, que haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver como estaban tú y tu mami - sonreí porque desde que vivía con Luffy ella se había convertido en mi segunda mamá - ¿Y cómo está ella?

\- Por ahora está estable.

\- Verás que se recuperará - dejó el bolso arriba de la silla a un lado de la cama - te traje algo de ropa, cepillos, zapatos cómodos y una manta.

\- Gracias Makino, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

\- No es nada Nami.

Makino se quedó hasta bien entrada la noche, luego se marchó ya que tenía que hacer la cena para Luffy. Eso me recordó que no supe nada de él en todo el día, pero bueno... Es obvio que no le importo, así que me obligué a guardar esa tristeza que sentía en mi corazón.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Un capitulo mas y una pequeña sorpresita... REVIEWS  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

**._-_. Capítulo 8 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Estoy cansada.

Ya pasó una semana desde que mamá entró en coma. Me he quedado con ella todas las noches teniendo la esperanza de que despertará y que todo volverá a ser como antes. Por otro lado no he sabido nada de Luffy desde el día en que ingresaron a mi mamá en el hospital, me duele no saber de él, ni siquiera me ha llamado. Bueno al menos se que está bien, ya que Nami viene todas las tardes a vernos. Según ella Luffy ha estado algo malhumorado por el trabajo, pero dice que ya se le pasará.

Miro a mi mamá dormir plácidamente en su cama. Lo único que he tenido en la cabeza es qué voy a hacer cuando ella no esté. Sé que está muy enferma y que no hay muchas esperanzas, pero aún así, ¿qué sería de mí sin ella? sin su sonrisa en las mañanas, ni sus regaños por trabajar tanto, ni sus consejos y sus abrazos. Lloro en silencio en la fría habitación. Esto es muy duro para soportarlo yo sola. Escucho a alguien entrar pero no levanto la mirada ya que seguramente es la enfermera que viene a controlar los signos vitales de mamá.

\- Nami - Escucho.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe al oír esa profunda voz. Levanto la mirada y ahí está Luffy, parado frente a mí, tan increíble como siempre.

\- Hola - Susurre. Ni siquiera sé qué decirle, tendría que estar molesta con él pero con verlo mi corazón se agitó de la emoción.

\- ¿Como está? - Pregunta.

Miro a mi madre y la felicidad que sentía desapareció completamente.

\- Sigue igual.

\- ¿Y tú como estas?

-¿Como estoy? Veamos... No he dormido en una semana, estoy toda constracturada de dormir en el sofá y por supuesto mi madre sigue en coma. En resumen: no podría estar mejor.

\- Ok. No era necesario el sarcasmo - dice Luffy con desgana.

Ja, sí que era necesario.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Luffy?

\- Quería verte.

\- ¿En serio? No me digas... Hace una semana que no sé nada de ti ¿y ahora de repente te apareces y me dices que quieres verme?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno pues ya me viste, ahora si no tienes nada más que hacer...

\- En realidad quería hablar contigo.

Oh, seguramente ya se cansó de este matrimonio falso y decidió revocar el acuerdo.

\- Bien, habla - digo, mientras le indico la silla frente a mí para que se siente.

\- Sé que todo esto te tiene muy estresada pero...- Se rasca la nuca - quiero que al menos pases las noches en casa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puedes visitar a tu mamá por el día, pero necesito que pases las noches en casa. Conmigo.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- No, aunque no lo creas, no he podido dormir sin ti a mi lado. Sé que no quieres dejar a tu mamá y podemos contratarle una enfermera por las noches para que esté con ella. De verdad, no quiero ni pensar que duermes en ese incómodo sofá cuando tienes un lugar en la cama, junto a mi, esperándote en casa.

No daba crédito a mis oídos. Luffy me necesita, wow esto es nuevo.

\- No sé qué decir... Creía que tú estabas feliz al no tener que soportarme en tu casa.

\- Pues ya ves que no.

\- Luffy, dime la verdad.

\- Te extraño.

\- Me extrañas pero no eres capaz ni de mandarme un texto para saber si estoy viva o no. Dime por qué te fuiste de la manera en que lo hiciste después de hablar conmigo.

\- Ese es un tema del que no estoy preparado para hablar. - Lo miro, lo miro y asiento.

\- Está bien.

Él acerca su mano a la mía y la apreta.

\- Por favor, vuelve a casa conmigo - dice, casi como una súplica.

Miro a mi mamá... De verdad necesitaba dormir un poco. Estoy muy cansada y adoloria. Además estoy segura que me avisarán inmediatamente si surgue algún cambio.

\- Bien.

Él se levanta y me atrae hacía el, envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y me presiona contra su cuerpo.

\- Déjame avisarle a Sabo para ver qué enfermera puede quedarse con ella. - Dije. Él asiente.

\- Está bien.

Después de dejar todo arreglado en el hospital, Luffy me llevó a su casa. El viaje fue algo incómodo, ya que no hablamos mucho, pero estaba contenta de tenerlo conmigo. Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue entrar a la cocina. Allí estaba Makino preparando una tarta, ella levantó la mirada y su rostro se iluminó al verme. Vino corriendo y me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Nami, ¡qué bueno que viniste! - me miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño - Estás muy flaca niña y tienes unas ojeras de muerte...

En ese momento entró Luffy a la cocina.

\- Nana, ya déjala.

\- Pero claro que no, mira como esta la pobre: piel y hueso.

\- Estoy bien - Le aseguré a Makino, pero fue como si le hablara a la pared.

\- Venga. Cámbiate y ven a cenar que hoy hice una comida para chuparse ¡hasta el codo!

Reí por sus ocurrencias mientras salía de la cocina. Subí al cuarto y lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos un momento. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Luffy entró con mi bolso.

\- ¿Quieres darte una ducha?

\- Siiii.

Prácticamente gemí con la palabra ducha. Sentí a Luffy acercarse y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba encima de mi.

\- Yo también quiero una...

Ufff, esa voz. Miré sus labios entreabiertos y a centímetros de los míos. Se acercó mas hasta poner su boca junto a mi oído.

\- Pero como soy bueno te dejaré primero a ti.

Volvió a separarse de mi y lo miré a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y me miraba como si fuera a comerme. Y yo deseaba que lo hiciera.

\- No, no, está bien. Úsala tú mientras yo me echo una siestecita. - _Y trato de bajarme la temperatura_ , pienso.

Rió ante mi comentario y salió de encima mío.

\- Muy bien - dijo y se metió en el baño.

Suspiré y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Dios, estaba caliente... Ver a Luffy sobre mi y tener sus labios a centímetros de los míos era un pecado. Quería besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo. Me tenía que controlar, y con esos pensamientos sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

\- Nami... despierta - Alguien me estaba llamando pero no quería despertarme. ¿Quien en su sano juicio trata de despertarme a mi?, practicamente soy mitad koala cuando de dormir se trata.

\- Déjame... quiero dormir - giré y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. Sentí a alguien reír y luego mi almohada desapareció - ¿Pero qué... - abrí los ojos y Luffy estaba junto a mí, riendo.

\- Buenas noches - dijo.

Lo miré y me sonrió. Primero lo miré molesta y luego sonreí.

\- Mmm... ¿cuánto dormí?

\- Unas dos horas.

Me levanto de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? -

\- Es que te veías muy linda durmiendo - dijo.

Me sonrojé y oculté mi cara. Entonces me acordé de Makino.

\- Oh, Makino debe de estar molesta. - _¿Molesta?, la mujer va a matarme. Se toma muy enserio las comidas._

Él se levantó y me tomó de la cintura.

\- No lo está, le explique que estabas tan cansada que te dormiste ni bien tocaste la cama.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Él me las apartó y puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla.

\- Nos dejó la comida en el horno, así que dúchate tranquila mientras yo preparo todo y subo nuestra comida.-Dijo Sonriendo.

\- ¿Nuestra? O sea que tu no comiste todavía.

\- No, quería comer contigo.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste en estas dos horas?

\- Te miraba dormir.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, parecías un gatito. - _Si claro, un gatito con todos los pelos parados y que encima babea. Y que tal vez ronca un poquito_.

\- Ay no, ¡qué vergüenza! - me pongo roja como un tomate pero Luffy no lo notó, se me queda mirando fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te veías tan calmada, tan bella...

Me acercó a él, me abrazó la cintura, se agachó y me susurré al oído:

\- Te veías perfecta.

Me dio un casto beso en el cuello y me soltó. Se giró, abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir me guiñó un ojo.

Joder, estoy que me prendo fuego... Seguro que me tiro agua y sale vapor. Voy al armario y me decido por mi pijama, si iba a comer en la habitación, lo haría cómoda. Entro en el baño, me saco la ropa y me meto en la ducha. Wow, ya casi había olvidado como se sentía el agua caliente tocando mi piel. Termino de ducharme, me visto y cepillo el cabello. Salgo del baño y veo a Luffy en la cama con una bandeja enorme junto a él. Siento el aroma de la comida y enseguida me gruñe el estómago. Luffy rie al escucharlo.

\- Parece que alguien tiene hambre - dice en un tono algo pícaro.

\- Ni te imaginas. Podría comerme una vaca en este momento.

Me siento en la cama junto a él, destapo el plato y la boca se me hace agua: Makino preparó carne al horno con verduras.

Comimos en silencio. Al principio Luffy me miraba y me cohibía un poco, pero después se me pasó la vergüenza. Cuando terminamos él sacó la bandeja de la cama, abrió la puerta y antes de salir me dijo que esperara. A los cinco minutos volvió con un plato y encima un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Lo miré y aplaudí como una niña por su postre.

\- ¡QUE RICOO! Dios, ni te imaginas hace cuando que no como tarta de chocolate.

\- Por tu emoción calculo que hace mucho - dijo y rió.

Estiré los brazos para que me diera mi tarta, pero él la apartó de mi. Lo miré enojada.

\- Dame mi tarta.-Inflé mis mejillas

\- ¿Cómo se dice? - dijo apartando el plato de mí.

 _¿Teníamos cinco años o que?_

\- Se dice: DAME MI TARTA O PAGARÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Él rió pero no me dio la tarta. Se acercó a mi y se me aceleró la respiración.

\- Yo te daré la tarta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si quieres comer la tarta, me dejarás dártela. De lo contrario, no hay habrá tarta para Nami.

\- Eres cruel - le respondí.

Soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Acercó el plato hacia él. Miré mi deliciosa tarta y luego directo a sus ojos. Cortó un trocito con la cuchara y me la acercó a la boca.

\- Abre - me ordenó.

Obedecí y me dejó probar la tarta. Estaba deliciosa. Cerré los ojos y gemí de lo rica que estaba. Cuando abrí los ojos Luffy me miraba como si fuera a devorarme.

\- Joder - dijo.

Dejó el plato a un lado y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y fundió sus labios con los míos. Rayos... ¡qué bien se sentía! Mi boca lo dejó entrar y cuando sentí su lengua dejé escapar un gemido sordo. Nos separamos para respirar y me sonrió, hice lo mismo y lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Justo en la mejor parte… pero no se preocupen, si me mandan un REVIEW diciendome que quieren** **continue con otro capitulo mas** **en las próximas 2h me asegurare de dejarlos satisfechos, por asi decirlo, jejejeje…y si dije aquello es por que me quedan 2h aproximadamente antes de hacer mis quehaceres, ya saben, me gustaria hacerlo un tipo de concurso, eh incluso podría mencionar al primero en pedírmelo…REVIEWS? ;) :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**._-_. Capítulo 9 ._-_.**

* * *

 **Nota** : Y pues aquí estaaa… la continuación y claro agradesco a _**msjorten**_ por su review y tambien, abajo les tengo algo reservado… :D

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

\- Joder Nami - dijo cuando mi mano se metió bajo su ropa.

Bajó sus besos a mi cuello, lo sentí sonreír contra mi nuca... metió una mano bajo mi buzo y tocó uno de mis pechos sobre el sostén.

Sentía como si quemara el lugar por donde pasaba su mano. Me presioné junto a él y sentí su erección. Dios, era enorme. Aunque no tenía con qué compararlo, supongo que su tamaño no era el estándar.

\- Oh Dios Nami, te deseo tanto...

Volví su boca a la mía, lo dejé entrar en una batalla por ver quien se rendía primero.

\- Yo también- dije.

Él tomó mi pijama y me la sacó por encima de la cabeza. Con el dorso de sus dedos acarició mis hombros y trazó la elevación de mi pecho. De a poco fue subiendo sus manos a mis pezones, los pellizcó y gemí.

\- Luffy... - susurré. Tenía un torbellino de emociones, me incliné hacia adelante, sentí la caricia de sus manos hasta en el dedo gordo del pie.

\- ¿Qué, cariño? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - inclinó la cabeza a un lado y besó mi cuello.

Sus manos... sus expertas manos me estaban matando de deseo. Las sensaciones crecieron a tal punto en que me perdí completamente.

\- Quiero... quiero tocarte, sentirte, quiero todo de ti - dije. Acerqué mis manos a su camisa y desabroché uno a uno sus botones, la verdad era algo torpe en esto.

Él siseó cuando mis dedos tocaron su piel, su firme pecho me embriagó de deseo. Con mis manos lo recorrí todo. Lo miré a los ojos y luego me acerqué a besar todo y cada uno de sus músculos. Gimió y me sentí poderosa.

\- Sí... bésame, tócame - dijo.

Era tan fuerte... Sus músculos y abdominales marcados que terminaban en una V en sus caderas, eran la imagen más erótica que jamás hubiera visto.

Me incliné hacía adelante y toqué con mis labios el centro de su pecho, él puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y me sostuvo como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Sonreí contra su corazón y seguí mi camino de besos, lo hice detrás de su cuello, en sus omóplatos, luego tomé su pezón izquierdo en mi boca y lo chupé. Él dejó escapar un sonido ronco de su garganta, sabía que le gustaba, hice lo mismo con su otro pezón. Después de torturarlo un poco bajé mis besos a su cintura, besé un pequeño lunar a su izquierda, de a poco fuí bajando, seguí y besé sus abdominales. Él tomó mi cabello y tiró un poco, lo miré mientras lo seguía besando... cuando llegué a la linea de vello que desaparecía bajo su pantalón me detuvo. Tomó mi rostro y besó mi boca, poco a poco fue acostándome en la cama.

Se arrodilló a mi lado y deslizó sus manos por mis caderas y piernas. Cuando llegó a mis zapatos, me los sacó con dulzura y los tiró al piso. Sus manos volvieron a mi cintura, desabotonó mis pantalones y los deslizó por mis piernas. Los puso con el montón de ropa que ya nos habíamos quitado, se inclinó y me besó justo encima de mis bragas. Mi vientre se contrajo y el dolor entre mis piernas se hizo más fuerte. Luffy llevó dos dedos al borde de mis bragas, los encajó en el elástico y poco a poco las deslizó por mis piernas hasta sacármelas por completo. Ahora estaba solamente en sostén debajo de él. Se inclino y rozó su boca en mi oído, me besó y delicadamente posó sus manos en mi espalda y desabrochó mi sostén. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda debajo de él. Me sentía avergonzada de mi cuerpo, mis pechos tal vez no eran demasiado grandes... diría yo. Llevé mis manos hacia ellos y me cubrí. Él sonrió, se acercó y beso mi boca.

\- Eres perfecta - dijo, tomando mis manos.

Las llevó a su cintura y con una mirada me indicó que desabotonara sus pantalones. Comencé a trabajar en su cinturón, mis manos temblaban un poco, pero con una mirada suya la confianza volvió a mí... Lentamente, luego de sacar su cinturón me dediqué a desabrochar sus pantalones. Me encontré con un bulto que dificultaba un poco la tarea al bajarlos... Al darse cuenta de que luchaba con su ropa Luffy sonrió y terminó bajándoselos él mismo. Abrí mis ojos ante la impresionante erección dentro de sus boxers, no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

\- ¿Puedo? - dije señalando su erección.

Él asintió. Acerqué mi mano y lo toqué, su polla tembló y me alejé. Volví la mirada a Luffy, tenía sus ojos cerrados, volvió a tomar mi mano y la llevó nuevamente hacia allí... Mirándolo a los ojos comencé a tocarlo suavemente de arriba a abajo, él gruñó y colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Cerré mi mano en su polla y apreté, él bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente.

\- Dios, Nami... déjame hacerte el amor esta noche... - suspiró - Por favor, no puedo más.

Ni siquiera me dejó contestar cuando su boca cubrió la mía nuevamente, comenzando con mis labios y bajando por mi cuerpo. El calor que me provocaba hizo que todo pensamiento claro huyera de mi cerebro y siguiera su camino. Comenzó a besar mis pechos, alternando entre pequeños rasguños con sus dientes seguidos por caricias suaves para calmar el mínimo dolor al morderlos. Su boca se deslizó fuera de mí y comenzó un camino hacia el sur por mi cuerpo. Lo miré besarme las caderas, luego el ombligo, mi vientre y cuando estaba por llegar al monte de venus levantó la mirada. Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca me había visto en una situación así en mi vida. Él sonrió al ver lo asustada que estaba, levantó uno de sus brazos y pellizcó mi pezón nuevamente, cerré los ojos y gemí.

Él siguió bajando hasta los labios de mi vagina y comenzó a torturarme con su lengua, grité, y me aferré a su cabello, tiré con fuerza y él gimió. Con su lengua comenzó a darle toques a mi clítoris, grité muy fuerte al sentir como todo mi cuerpo quemaba. Él sonrió contra mis labios, volvió a subir hasta mi boca y me besó, haciéndome probar mi propio sabor.

\- Ahora estas lista para mí - dijo bajando de la cama y tomando sus pantalones.

Terminó de sacarse la camisa desabotonada y volvió a la cama. No entendía porqué dejó de besarme para tomar sus pantalones, pero todo se aclaró al ver como abría el paquetito plateado del condón. Qué bueno que pensara en eso, porque la verdad es que mi mente en este momento, vaya a saber donde está.

Oí el sonido del paquete siendo rasgado, y lo miré mientras se lo ponía. Lo hizo muy lentamente, miré asombrada como lo deslizaba... Recuerdo que cuando iba al instituto con mi mejor amigo un día nos metimos mano, fue algo interesante pero nada como esto. Esa parte de él estaría muy dentro de mí en un minuto y yo temblaba en expectativa. Él levantó su mirada y la posó en la mía, separó mis piernas con sus rodillas y se colocó entre ellas, se inclinó y me susurró:

\- Serás mía...

Lloré mentalmente ante la imagen de él montándose sobre mi. Colocó la punta de su erección y comenzó a moverla para torturarme. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y lo apreté, en ese momento me penetró de una estocada.

\- Ayyy - grité, al sentir como se desgarraba mi virginidad.

Era un dolor fuerte, muy fuerte... Sentía que mi cuerpo se partía en dos y me apreté fuertemente contra él. Luffy se quedó completamente quieto y me miró asustado.

\- Nami... - dice mirándome fijamente, veo su cara de preocupación – N-Nami... ¿eres virgen?

Lo miro y asiento con la cabeza. Luffy parece cofuso pero luego su semblante se relaja me mira dulcemente.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, cariño? - dice y me da un casto beso.

\- No lo se, supongo que no quería que me vieras como una mojigata o algo así - dije algo avergonzada, aún sintiendo el dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo.

Él sonrió y se inclinó, me besó y muy lentamente salió de mi para luego entrar nuevamente con un empuje.

\- Lo correcto sería que me detuviera... pero no puedo, no contigo... - dijo besándome.

Enredó sus dedos con los míos y llevó mis brazos al costado de mi cabeza. Él comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, poco a poco el dolor fue menguando. Nos besamos, sentía todos mis músculos comenzando a relajarse.

Mi cuerpo pareció aceptarlo. Él soltó mis manos y se apoyó en los codos de modo que su peso estaba sobre mí, aprisionándome pero no aplastándome. A medida que me voy acostumbrando a la extraña sensación empiezo a mover las caderas hacía las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos y me besa bruscamente, se retira un poco y siento como algo crece dentro de mi. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo, estoy bañada en sudor igual que él... No hay mas que sensaciones... solo él... solo yo... Mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Me mira y me susurra:

\- Córrete para mí, Nami... - dijo entrecortadamente, su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Me estremezco, mis músculos internos lo aprietan, sin dejarlo ir, y mientras mi columna se arquea y mi cabeza cae hacia atrás escucho como grita mi nombre y da una última estocada, quedándose inmóvil.

Se deja caer sobre mí, siento su pecho presionarse contra el mió. Su respiración es muy agitada, intento ralentizar los latidos de mi corazón y mis pensamientos se suman en el caos. Wow... eso fue increíble. Abro los ojos, Luffy tiene su frente apoyada en la mía. Sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración ha comenzado a desacelerar. Parpadea y me mira fijamente, se inclina despacio, me besa y muy despacio sale de mí. Se tumba a mi lado y me atrae hacia él. Me vuelve a besar, ambos estamos agotados, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, él estira un brazo y nos cubre con la sábana. Bostezo y me acurruco junto a él. Me mira fijamente durante un rato y luego habla.

\- Eso fue increíble - susurra.

Levanto la mirada y veo diversión en su rostro.

\- Lo fue - le contesto muy bajito, porque de verdad que estoy cansada. Agotada, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer.

Luffy me besa la sien y murmura algo que no entiendo muy bien pero creo que me dijo que descansara. Coloco mi mano en su pecho y sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón me sumo en un sueño profundo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Como regalito les dejare otros tres capítulos mas para que los disfruten al máximo… ;) :)**_


	11. Chapter 10

**._-_. Capítulo 10 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

\- Nami... despierta.

La voz de Luffy me despertó.

\- ¿Mmm? - estaba cansada, quería seguir durmiendo - déjame, quiero dormir.

Se rió bajito y me acarició la mejilla.

\- Vamos dormilona... te dejé dormir lo más que pude pero ahora tienes que levantarte.

Abrí los ojos de mala gana, estaba vestido con un pantalón caqui y una camisa que azul que le marcaba todo los músculos. Mmm, se veía delicioso, pero aún así quería seguir durmiendo.

\- No quiero - dije y me giré dándole la espalda.

\- Bueno, tú lo pediste.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me fui a girar cuando Luffy empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

\- No... ¡por favor! - reí hasta que me dolieron las costillas - basta... ¡no!

Se detuvo. Genial, ahora mi vejiga me pedía a gritos ser vaciada. Me levanté corriendo y entré al baño.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Luffy preocupado.

Me reí.

\- Sip, solo que por tu culpa casi me hago encima - él rió - No es gracioso...

\- Te diría que lo siento pero no es así - dijo riéndose.

Maldito, ya me vengaría.

Cuando salí del baño, lo vi apoyado en la cómoda. Levantó la vista y me sonrió.

\- A ver, dime por que tanto apuro para que me despertara, estoy algo cansada y adolorida - cuando dije eso me sonrojé.

Luffy me guiño un ojo y sonrió.

\- Bueno, se que has estado un poco aburrida de pasar tanto tiempo aquí sola. Se que visitas a tu mamá, pero aún así Makino me ha comentado lo sola que te sientes aquí - se acercó y me tomó de la cintura - por eso te tengo una sorpresa que creo que te gustará.

\- ¿Tú crees? - me reí.

\- Estoy noventa y siente por ciento seguro de que sí - dijo y me dio un casto beso.

\- Bien, ya veremos señor Wills cuan exacto es su porcentaje.

Lo tomé de la corbata y lo acerqué a mi. Lo besé.

\- Estoy seguro que bastante. Bien, te dejo para que te arregles, pero eso si, ponte algo cómodo - me dijo y salió del cuarto.

Pensé por un momento qué sería lo que Luffy planeaba, pero no se me ocurría nada. Frustrada me fui a duchar. Como me dijo que fuera cómoda decidí ponerme unos vaqueros, un jersey de punto y unas botas marrones. No me gustaba mucho maquillarme pero como no sabía a dónde íbamos, decidí aplicarme un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios.

Bajé a desayunar. Makino estaba haciendo un intento de rap de una canción que me sonaba conocida y Luffy estaba tomando un café y ojeando el periódico en la sección de sociales.

\- Buenos días - dije.

Makino se volteó y rió.

\- Buenos Días, Nami - dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos.

Solté una carcajada y me senté a desayunar.

\- No sabía que te gustaba el rap - le comenté.

\- Ufff, esto no es nada. Espera a verla vestida para ir a algún concierto - dijo Luffy.

\- ¿Es en serio? - pregunté.

Él asintió.

\- Sí, lo es - sacó su movil y me mostró una foto de Makino vestida con unas calzas negras combinadas con una remera sin mangas, también negra. Llevaba un jersey atado en la cintura y una gorra en la cabeza. Ah, y por supuesto, una cadena dorada. Reí hasta no poder más.

\- Hey, el que esté algo mayorcita no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir - dijo Makino algo ofendida.

Negué con la cabeza y le dije:

\- Tienes razón, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. De hecho, me gustaría acompañarte a algun concierto.

\- ¿En serio? - dijeron Makino y Luffy al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí. Me gusta el rap. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No me lo puedo creer - dice Luffy - Si con una me enloquecía, no se que haré con dos.

\- Oye... - dijimos las dos.

\- Ya está mujeres, me rindo - los tres reímos y seguimos desayunando al son del rap de Makino.

Cuando terminamos, fui al cuarto y tomé mi celular por cualquier cosa. Bajé y Luffy me esperaba ya listo.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Sip, super lista - dije.

Me dio un beso, saludamos a Makino y nos fuimos.

Creo que le pregunté una cien veces a donde íbamos, pero él se negaba a decirme, así que me cansé y desistí. Luffy estaba nervioso, lo noté porque no dejaba de mover las manos sobre el volante. Llegamos a una parte de la ciudad que no conocía, se detuvo frente a una casa enorme.

\- Llegamos.

\- ¿Es aquí? - pregunté. Él asintió.

Salimos del coche y Luffy tocó el timbre. Unos segundos después salió una señora a recibirnos.

\- ¿Luffy? - dijo la señora.

\- Hola Olvia - dijo él.

Olvia lo abrazó y le susurró algo al oído, ambos rieron y me miraron.

\- ¿Es ella? - preguntó Olvia

\- Si, Olvia. Esta es mi esposa Nami. Cariño, esta es Olvia, la directora del instituto.

\- Un placer conocerla - dije.

\- Oh, ven aquí niña - dijo Olvia y me abrazó hasta casi asfixiarme.

\- Ya Olvia, no me la mates - dijo Luffy.

\- Lo siento - se excusó la anciana - bueno, vengan por aquí.

Entramos e inmediatamente me sorprendí al ver lo hermosa que era la casa... o instituto. Luffy me tomó la mano y me sonrió, el pobre estaba preocupado.

A medida que avanzábamos empecé a escuchar risas de niños, me encantaban los niños. Olvia abrió unas puertas dobles y vi a un montón de niños entre uno y siete años corriendo, saltando y riendo por todos lados. Sonreí al verlos tan felices jugando.

En una esquina vi a una nenita de unos tres años acurrucada en el piso, me acerqué y le hablé.

\- Hola - dije.

\- Hola - respondió con su vocecita triste.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunté.

\- Julieta.

\- Qué hermoso nombre. Yo me llamo Nami, un gusto - le tendí la mano y Julieta la tomó.

Decidí sentarme en el piso con ella.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes, Julieta?

\- Así - dijo y extendió su manito mostrándome tres dedos.

\- Así que tres.

\- Sí.

\- Wow, ya eres una nena grande - le dije. Ella rió y asintió. - ¿Por qué no juegas con los demás?

Ella no me contestó, solamente negó con la cabeza. Era muy bonita, su tez bien blanca, su cabello era de color azabache y tenía unos hermosos ojos grises.

\- Ah - dijo Olvia - veo que conociste a Julieta.

\- Si, es una niña muy mona - dije y le revolví un poco el cabello - Olvia, ¿qué es exactamente este lugar?

\- Bueno, es un orfanato.

\- Oh... - miré a Luffy que parecía feliz viendo a los niños correr.

\- Nosotros cuidamos de aquellos niños que sus padres se encuentran ausentes.

\- Ausentes - repetí.

\- Si, la mayoría de los niños esta aquí porque sus padre fallecieron y sus familiares no quisieron hacerse cargo de ellos - dijo Olvia.

\- Eso es terrible - respondí. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de algo así.

\- Sí, lo es. A algunos niños les cuesta mas que a otros adaptarse - dijo con algo de tristeza - pero tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que se sientan bien, hasta que alguna familia los adopte.

Miré a Julieta que estaba con la cabeza gacha y abrazando una muñeca.

\- ¿Que le pasó a Julieta? - pregunté.

\- Oh, a ella la dejaron en la puerta del instituto hace un par de meses - respondió Olvia.

\- ¿Cómo que la dejaron?

\- Si, al parecer su madre no podía cuidarla mas y la dejaron aquí. Cuando la encontramos estaba llorando y toda mojada, solamente traía una nota de su madre y esa muñeca que tiene siempre junto a ella.

Me acerqué a Luffy y le pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Bueno, yo soy una de las personas que apoya a este instituto. Y de vez en cuando soy voluntario.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

Entendí porque estábamos ahí.

\- Me encantaría ayudar a estos niños.

\- Te dije que estaba seguro de que te gustaría.

\- No señor, usted dijo que estaba noventa y siete por ciento seguro - le dije. Él me acercó y me dio un beso rápido.

\- Es lo mismo - dijo.

Los dos reímos.

\- Bueno - dije y miré a Olvia - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

Ella rió y me dijo:

\- Pues, ahora mismo si lo deseas.

Aplaudí como una niña y me puse a jugar con los pequeños. Luffy se despidió y me dijo que pasaría al mediodía a recogerme para llevarme a ver a mi mamá. Pasé toda la mañana jugando y ayudando a Olvia con los niños. Traté de convencer a Julieta de que se uniera a nosotros pero no quiso. A eso de las doce y media llegó Luffy a buscarme, me despedí de todos y nos fuimos a almorzar.

\- ¿Que te pareció? - dijo.

\- Oh, me encantó. Me sentí como una niña de nuevo, jugué, bailé, canté, hasta hice de caballito.

\- Me alegro que te gustara.

\- Te agradezco que me trajeras, me encantan los niños y estar con ellos me distrae de pensar en mi mamá.

\- Lo se, por eso pensé que sería perfecto para ti.

En ese momento, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dije algo tímida.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Olvia?

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre los dos.

\- No me gusta hablar mucho de eso... - dijo con un hilo de voz - pero supongo que debes saber que soy adoptado.

\- Oh - fue lo único que atiné a decir.

La verdad es que no estaba muy sorprendida, no se parece mucho a sus padres.

\- Pareces sorprendida - me dijo.

\- Bueno, noté el día de la boda que no te pareces mucho ni a tu madre, ni a tu padre. Y el que me trajeras a un orfanato solo aumentó mi sospecha.

\- Já, que listilla. Bueno, si, soy adoptado al igual que mi hermana. De hecho, nos adoptaron juntos - dijo.

Veía que se sentía algo incómodo, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

\- Me cayeron muy bien todos, lo único que me preocupa es que hay una niña que esta algo así como deprimida, pero tengo algo en mente para animarla un poco.

\- Uf, no me quiero imaginar qué.

Solté una carcajada y Luffy me siguió, la verdad es que había sido un día muy lindo, me la pasé genial, y me gustó que Luffy compartiera algo personal conmigo. Me hacía sentir que confiaba en mí... y eso me gustaba.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 11

**._-_. Capítulo 11 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Despues de comer Luffy me dejó en el hospital y quedó de recogerme en unas dos horas. Lo besé antes de que se fuera, el me miró con ternura y se marchó.

Saludé a la recepcionista del piso, y seguí mi camino al cuarto de mi mamá. Al entrar sentí una opresión en el pecho. Me senté a su lado y acerqué su mano a mi mejilla.

\- Hola mami - susurré. Me dolía verla así, me dolía mucho - hoy tuve una mañana increí me llevó a un orfanato. Sé que suena feo, al principio sentí una enorme tristeza al ver a todos esos niños sin el cariño de un padre o una madre, pero luego esa tristeza se volvió felicidad al ver como jugaban y reían entre ellos. Soy algo así como una voluntaria, me la pasé genial jugando a las mamás y a los superheroes. Ah, y también me convertí en un caballito - sonreí al recordar como reían los niños encima de mi espalda -. Conocí a una niña, se llama Julieta y es muy linda, tiene un cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos grises que te atraviesan el alma.

Me entristecí un poco al recordar a Julieta acurrucada en la esquina con su muñeca abrazada a su pecho.

Mañana haría algo para animarla un poco. Apreté la mano de mamá y la acerqué a mi pecho. Unas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, me las limpié con la mano libre y seguí contándole de mi día. Así estuve casi dos horas, hablando sobre cada detalle. Mi mamá es como mi mejor amiga, entre nosotras no hay secretos, por eso decidí contarle la situación con Luffy.

\- Creo que me estoy enamorando - le dije, y la recordé diciéndome que era una locura casarme con Luffy. - Lo se, es una locura pero no lo puedo evitar, lo creía de una manera pero estaba equivocada y hoy me lo demostró. Aunque no quiero enamorarme para que luego me rompan el corazón.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano, bajé la mirada y la mano de mi mamá se movió.

\- Ohhh por Dioss. - Me levanté de golpe pero sin soltarle la mano toqué el botón de emergencia.

Unos segundo después entro una enfermera agitada, me miró un momento y no se porque pero solté una risa histerica.

\- Acabo de sentírla aprentando mi mano. - La enfermera me miró sorprendida, se acercó a mi y levante mi mano, ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver la mano de mi madre presionando la mia. - Voy a buscar al doctor.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y yo dejé correr lágrimas por mis mejillas, el corazón se me salía del pecho de la emoción. Llevé la mano de mi mamá a la boca y le di un pequeño beso.

\- Sabia que te mejorarías, te amo mamí. - Reí de nuevo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, levanté la mirada y vi la sonrisa de Luffy desaparecer al verme llorar. Se acercó y me tomó de los hombros

\- ¿Que pasa? - Sonreí al ver su cara. - ¿De que te ries? - El pobre estaba preocupado.

\- Acaba de mover su mano. - Dije y giré la cabeza hacía mi madre.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Acaba de apretar mi mano, ¡LUFFY MI MADRE ACABA DE APRETAR MI MANO! - Grité, reí, lloré. Tenía una lista de emociones todas juntas, pero la que mayor destacaba era la esperanza.

\- Ohh, Nami - Dijo él y me abrazó. - Me alegro mucho.

En ese momento veo a Sabo entrar en la habitación.

\- Sabo, se movió, ella se movió. - Me separé de Luffy y nos hice a un lado para que el doctór revisará a mamá.

Pasé los cinco minutos mas estresantes de mi vida al ver a Sabo revisar a mi mamá, cuando terminó suspiró pesadamente y me miró serió.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunté. Su cara no era buena.

\- Nami, lo siento mucho, pero la presión que sentistes solo fue una reflejo. - Dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Un acto reflejo?

\- Si, es una acción involuntria como respuesta instintiva e inconsiente del organismo a un estímulo. Lo que sentistes fue un reflejo Nami.

\- No, no no no no. - Un sollozo escapo de mi. - No, Sabo, no me digas eso.

\- Lo siento Nami. - Dijo Sabo.

\- No, no. - Me acerqué a mi mamá y la tomé de la mano. - Por favor mamá, por favor, apriétame la mano otra vez.

Nada ocurrió.

\- Por favor mamá, por favor. - Me desmoroné en el piso, me acurruqué junto a su cama y sufrí en silencio mientras todos salían de la habitación.

Escuché que la puerta cerrarse y pensando que todos se habían ido levante la cabeza, Luffy estaba ahí mirandome triste, se puso en cuclillas y me acercó a él.

\- Todo va a estar bien Nami. - Sollocé mas fuerte.

\- No, no lo va a estar, la estoy perdiendo Luffy y si me deja no se que haría, no tengo a nadie mas que a ella. - Él me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó. - Te estoy mojando la camisa. - Dije pasando mi mano por ella.

\- No me importa. - Lo miré a los ojos, adoraba la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros, por alguna razón me tranquilizaban. - Además recuerda que me tienes a mi.

\- Gracias. - Lo apreté contra mi.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? - Asentí, estaba muy cansada. Era mucho para un solo día.

\- Vamos. - No quería seguir viendo a mi madre postrada en esa cama sin hablar, reír, llorar, sin hacer más que respirar solamente. Hoy era el peor día de mi jodida vida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Uff, si que me tarde un poco en terminar estos últimos tres capítulos, jejeje, y yo pensando que ya los tenia hechos pero al parecer por la falta de descanso al final eso me hizo imaginar cosas jajaja… bueno espero hallan disfrutado, ya nos veremos pronto…. O TAL VEZ NO ;D YIJAAAAA ( como adoro esa frase de Ivankov jajajaja :D )**_


	13. Chapter 12

**._-_. Capitulo 12 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

Estoy preocupado, muy preocupado, al parecer la madre de Nami no se va a recuperar y ella ha estado comportándose raro, he hablado con Sabo y se me vino abajo el ánimo cuando lo escuché decir que Bellmere no se va a recuperar y en la condición en la que se encuentra vivirá a lo sumo un mes y medio, tal vez dos. Con Makino hemos acordado no decirle nada a Nami para no preocuparla mas, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento pueda afrontarlo.

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

En este momento desearía desaparecer, estoy agotada mentalmente, ya no me queda nada, sé que mi madre se irá mas pronto de lo que pienso, he intentado hablar con Sabo acerca de eso pero siempre me evita, lo que significa que cada vez le queda menos tiempo. Por otro lado Luffy se la pasa de perrito faldero, no me deja en paz un segundo, tal vez piensa que haré alguna locura o algo asi, Makino esta igual, no me dejan en paz, en este momento lo que necesito es soledad. Siento un golpé en la puerta y me incorpóro de la cama.

\- Pase. - Digo.

La puerta se abre y entra Luffy vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta azul que le marca todo el torso, la verdad se ve muy sexy. Me quedo un minuto embobada mirando al hermoso hombre frente a mi, él carraspea y yo levanto la mirada a sus ojos.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste?. - Me dice en tono burlón.

\- Pues a decir verdad si, no te voy a mentir, estas que te partes.

Él suelta una carcajada y se sienta junto a mi.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Otra vez lo mismo.

\- Siiiii, me lo preguntastes hace quince minutos. Deja de hacerlo. - Él se acerca y se sienta junto a mi.

\- Lo se. Solo me preocupo por ti. – " _También sé eso_."

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario yo estoy bien. ¿Lo ves? - Me señale entera.

\- Que estes bien fisicamente no es lo mismo que interiormente. Se que esto es dificil para ti. – " _Y lo es aún más si malditamente me lo recuerdas cada cinco minutos."_

\- ¿En serio? - Asintió. - ¿Como lo sabes? - Le recriminé.

\- Nami...

\- No, dime ¿Como lo sabes?, porque por lo que sé nadie de tu familia ha tenido ninguna enfermedad, al contrario son todos absolutamente sanos como un maldito roble. No tiene idea de lo que se siente saber que en cualquier momento te arrebatarán lo que mas quieres, saber que no lo volverás a ver su risa, su toque, sus consejos, su cariño. ¡No me digas que sabes lo que se siente porque no es así! - Grité.

Se quedó callado un momento, me miró y luego se levantó y se fue, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me miró.

\- Solamente me preocupo por ti, no quiero verte sufrir. Y con respecto a lo que se siente, si, tienes razón, no se lo que se siente, yo solamente intentaba ser amable contigo, no había ninguna razón para que me hablaras de esa manera.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho por hablarle de esa manera, me levanté para alcanzarlo pero ya había cerrado de un portazo. Volví a recostarme y lloré. Lloré por todo, por el maldito arreglo con Luffy, por mi mamá, por lo sola que me sentía, por todas esas malditas cosas que me estaban pasando. Lloré hasta quedarme seca.

Después de mi episodio de descarga emocional decidí darme una ducha. Me desvestí y metí bajo el agua, estaba divina, caliente, mi cuerpo entero se relajó, me enjaboné y lavé el pelo, cerré los ojos un momento, por solo ese momento me sentí en paz, sin ninguna preocupación. Al terminar salí y estaba secándome cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, grité y me tapé con la pequeña toalla. Una toalla que en realidad no me tapaba ni la mitad del trasero.

Luffy entró y se quedo helado, me recorrió con la mirada, sentí como su respiración se agitaba. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente. Él se acercó a mi, y me tomó la cara en sus manos.

\- No sabes lo que me provoca verte así. - Ví como sus pupilas se dilataban de deseo. Me apretó contra él, bajó sus labios a los míos, me miró pidiéndome permiso. Solté la toalla y envolví mis brazos en su cuello.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	14. Chapter 13

**._-_. Capitulo 13 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Lo atraje a mi boca y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, lo apreté fuerte contra mi, gimió, senti toda su longitud presionada contra mi centro. Abrí mis labios para dejarlo entrar, y lo hizo. Sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y jugar sensualmente con la mía.

Sus besos fueron bajando de mi boca a mi mandibula, y mi cuello, gemí de placer, Luffy y yo no nos habíamos vuelto a tocar desde lo de mi madre, sabía que él quería hacerlo pero no se atrevía, tal vez tenía miedo de como reaccionaría.

Mis manos volaron a su espalda, cuando volvió a presionarse contra mi, lo arañe, gruño, me tomó de la cintura y me llevó al cuarto. Me tiró en la cama y se desvistió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, hombros ancho, abdominales marcados, esa hermosa forma de v en las caderas, me daba ganas de besar cada centímetro de ellas, sus muslos eran duros, fuertes, nunca había visto a un hombre mas hermoso que él, bueno en realidad nunca he visto otro hombre desnudo a parte de él pero eso no importa. Se acercó sigilosamente como un gato y se posicionó entre mis piernas, sus ojos encontraron los míos, se acercó y volvió a besarme, envolví mis piernas en sus caderas y lo atraje a mi.

Él comenzó su recorrido torturador con su lengua, primero mis pechos, Dios amaba que me chupara como lo hacía, después bajo por mis costillas hasta mi estómago y mas abajo. Cuando lo sentí sobre mi centró grité, el arremetió con su lengua y me torturó hasta el punto de no poder más. Me aferré a las sabanas mientras ahogaba un grito de placer. Él orgasmo me atravesó por completo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de ello.

\- Joder nena, me encanta verte corriéndote. - Se volvió a posicionar entre mis piernas, y sentí un paquete rasgarse. Lo miré, el se acercó puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cara, bajó su rostro y comenzó a besarme mientras lentamente me penetraba.

\- Mmm...- Lo acerqué mas hasta que sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

Comenzó a bombear, fuera y dentro, una y otra vez. Gemimos, nos tocamos, nos besamos, no podría ver donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Un fuego empezó a arder por dentró, Dios, si seguía asi tendría el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, Luffy siguió entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido.

\- Me voy a correr. - Susurre. Él me beso.

\- Hagámoslo Juntos. - Dijo. Asentí.

Bajó su mano a mi clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo, eso fue el límite, estallé, grité, me apreté contra él, mis músculos se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro, él empujó dos veces mas y se vino, gruñó, se quedó inmóvil un momento y luego soltó la respiración que estaba aguantando, dejó caer algo de su peso sobre mi y nos besamos.

Ambos estábamos todos sudados y pegajosos, Luffy salió de mi y fue al baño, un segundo después apareció y se metió en la cama conmigo, me atrajo hacía él y me besó el cuello, su mano fue hacia mi cadera, acariciándome, puse mi mejilla en su pecho y oí como su respiración se ralentizaba. Mi mano hacía círculos en su pecho, le di un casto beso y lo miré.

\- Lo siento. - Dije, él me miró confundido. - Siento haberte hablado de la manera en que lo hice.

Me beso la sien.

\- No pasa nada, se que es dificil para ti.

\- Si, en verdad lo es. - No dijimos nada mas por un rato. Se que sonaba patético lo que iba a decir pero no me lo podía callar. - Por cierto, me encanto la sesión de sexo.

El soltó una carcajada y me apretó contra él.

\- A mi tambien, y mucho. - Lo miré y vi que quería preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía.

\- ¿Que?. - Dije.

\- Nada, no es nada.

\- Vamos dime.

\- Bueno, no quiero que te molestes.

\- Te prometo que no me molestaré. - Y lo besé, volví a apoyar mi cara en su pecho.

\- De acuerdo, se que todo esto del trato fue por lo de tu mamá y eso, pero que pasará cuando ella ya no esté.

No había pensado en eso, en realidad ni siquiera se me había venido a la cabeza, él tiene razón, todo lo que hice era para tratar a mi madré, pero si ella me dejaba ¿que pasaría?. No me atrevía a abandonar a Luffy, en este poco tiempo que llevaba con él había aprendido a quererlo y si, a veces me exasperaba mucho, pero me gustaba lo cariñoso que era conmigo, y el abierto que podía se a veces. Lo amo, pero no se si él me correspondería el sentimiento.

\- ¿Nami? - Volví a la realidad y lo miré.

\- No lo se. Aunque la perdiera, se que nuestro trato era por un año, te prometo que lo voy a cumplir.

Él se relajó inmediatamente, ninguno hizó otra pregunta, mi mente solo pensaba que pasaría despues de que terminara el año, estaba enamorada de Luffy, pero estoy muy segura de que él no. Sabia que mi corazón se rompería cuando pasara pero no estaba preparada para soportarlo, tal vez en estos meses que quedan podría enamorarse de mi ¿no?. Era un hombre con un corazón de hierro pero yo iba a rebocar eso.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy… espero hallan disfrutado… REVIEWS?**_


	15. Chapter 14

**._-_. Capitulo 14 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que me propuse enamorar a Luffy, pero no hay caso, hago algo lindo por él y ni siquiera lo nota, me estoy empezando a cansar un poco. Por otro lado mi madre sigue igual, no hay ningun cambio, todas las tardes la voy a ver, pero cada vez se hace más dificil. Ayudar en el orfanato me despeja un poco pero no es lo mismo. La extraño mucho, tambien he tratado de mil formas diferentes de que Julieta salga de esa burbuja en la que vive pero aún no lo logro, ya vere que puedo hacer.

De lo que no me puedo quejar es que Luffy me ha hecho el amor todas las noches, Dios cada vez es mejor.

Termino de vestirme y bajo a desayunar, como todos los dias Luffy esta con su café y su diario en la página de sociales, es raro que en los meses que llevamos casados no hubiera ni una nota sobre nuestra boda. Supongo que Luffy se encargó de eso, me siento a su lado y lo miro embobada tomar su desayuno, creo que me estoy volviendo loca porque solo verlo masticar me parece sexy.

Cuando salgo de mi ensoñación veo a Makino mirarme divertida, le sonrio devuelta tratando de disimular pero ya me vio totalmente babeando por Luffy.

\- ¿Que quieres de desayuno linda? - Pregunta Makino, _mmm...no tengo mucha hambre._

\- Un cafe solo y tostadas. - Luffy deja de leer y me mira serio. - ¿qué? - Digo.

\- ¿Solo vas a comer eso?

\- Si, no tengo mucha hambre. - Me mira, me mira y vuelve a lo suyo. Me encojo de hombros y miro a Makino como diciendo ¿qué le pasa?, ella me devuelve el gesto y sigue con los suyo.

Luffy termina su desayuno, agradece a Makino, se levanta y se va. Wow, ¿cuál es su problema?

\- ¿Makino? - Ella levanta la vista del fregadero.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué le pasa a don gruñón? - Ella niega con la cabeza. Lo sabe pero no me lo quiere decir. - Makino, dime.

\- No puedo.

\- Dime.

\- Nami ya te dije que no puedo.

\- O me lo dices por las buenas o te lo saco por las malas, tú decides. - Me cruzo de brazos y pongo cara enojada. Ella suspira y se acerca.

\- Está bien pero de mi no has oído nada. - Susurra. - Al parecer la señora Wills va a dar una cena en su casa por el aniversario de su hija y bueno le ha pedido a Luffy que vaya.

\- ¿Como que le ha pedido que vaya?, no se supone que cuando tu hermana cumple años debes ir.

\- Si. - Dice con tristesa. - Pero mi niño nunca se llevó bien con su madre, cuando trabajaba para el señor y la señora Wills siempre se escuchaba a la señora discutir con el, nunca supe los motivos pero era una constante guerra en esa casa, sin embargo él y la señorita Bonney siempre fueron como uña y carne, hacían de todo juntos, mayormente travesuras.

Recuerdo a Bonney, el día de nuestra boda se la veía mas entusiasmada que a todos los invitados juntos, se la paso toda la noche pegada a mi, diciendome lo linda que me veía y admirando todos los detalles de la recepción y de lo emocionada que estaba de tener una cuñada. Pero despues de la fiesta no la volví a ver, lo que es raro ya que Luffy y ella son hermanos, me extraña que no se visiten ni nada de eso si yo tuviera un hermano o hemana los visitaría regularmente. Pero bueno no era mi caso.

\- Asi que esta molesto por ver a su madre. - Makino asintió y se acercó aún mas.

\- Creo que lo que más teme es que la señora le pueda decir algo que usted no tome bien. - Susurra bajito.

\- ¿Como qué?, es porque se casó con alguien pobre ¿verdad?

\- La señora puede ser muy mala cuando se lo propone. - La miré sorprendida de lo que me dijo.

\- ¿Hasta que punto? - Ella me mira un segundo a los ojos y luego susurra.

\- Creame, no quiere tener de enemiga a la señora Wills. - _Ok, vale, ya me esta preocupando._

\- Esta bien. Voy a hablar con Luffy. - Le agradezco a Makino por el desayuno y subo a la habitación.

Cuando entro lo veo apoyado sobre el ventanal con la vista perdida fuera, Me acerco y lo abrazo por la cintura, se tensa, pero luego me ve y me aprieta las manos. Se rie y se gira, me abraza y me besa la cabeza. Esos pequeños gestos que me da, me enamoran aún mas, pero al parecer él no los ve de la misma manera que yo.

\- Makino te dijo. - Me rio y asiento.

\- Sip, ella no quería pero se lo terminé sacando.

\- Supongo que tampoco trataste muy duro.

\- Nop, solo un par de palabras y ya estaba soltandolo todo. - Lo miró, él baja la cabeza y me da un beso. Me suelta y se sienta en la cama, me hace un gesto y me siento a su lado.

\- No quieres que vaya ¿es eso?. - Digo, la verdad es que me dolería mucho si me pidiera que me quedara.

\- No es eso. - El suspira y se frota las manos en la cara. - Mi madre puede ser una perra cuando quiere.

\- ¿Y temes que me diga algo?

\- No temo que te diga algo, yo sé que lo va hacer, cuando le dije que me casaría no se lo tomó muy bien, ni te imaginas como se puso cuando supo que no venías de alguna familia de su clases social.

\- Me odia porque soy pobre. Luffy ¿te avergüenzas de mi? - Pregunto, él no responde. - Es eso, te avergüenzas de mi.

\- No es eso, solo... - No lo dejo terminar.

\- Si es exactamente eso, te avergüenzas de mi pobreza, yo no pedí nada de esto, fuiste tú quien quiso casarse conmigo. - Siento como se acumulan lagrimas en mis ojos.

Luffy se levanta y me atraé, peleo con él, no quiero que me toque en este momento.

\- Suéltame. - Digo. Pero aprieta aún mas su agarre, baja la cabeza y me besa, trata de abrir mis labios pero no me dejo, me presiona aún mas moviendo su boca sobre la mira, termino cediendo y lo atraigo hacia mi.

Cuando ambos nos separamos para repirar, él apoya su frente sobre la mia, me seca la rebelde lagrima que baja por mi mejilla.

\- No quiero que te lastime con sus mierdas Nami. - Nos mirarmos a los ojos. - No me lo perdonaría.

\- Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

El asiente pero se que aún esta preocupado.

\- Bonney me ha dicho que se muere por verte. - Me rio al recordar lo enégica que es.

\- Me cayó muy bien el dia de la boda, es muy alegre.

El se rié.

\- Si lo es, no tienes idea de cuanto. Ayer me ha llamado y me ha preguntado por ti.

\- ¿si?

\- Si, quería saber si podría salir algún dia contigo.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Lo se, le vendría bien tener una amiga real.

\- ¿Una amiga real?

\- Mi madre solo le permite salir con personas de su clase, la mayoria de sus amigas son unas barbies superficiales, a Alice no les gusta salir con ellas, por lo que me ha dicho, solo hablan de lo gordas que estas aunque uno las ve y parecen anoréxicas, de las dietas y de la ropa. Mi hermana es algo mas liberal, o al menos lo intenta, solo que mi madre trata de ejercer todo el control que puede sobre ella.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Va a cumplir veintidós. - _Ya es mayor, si fuera ella me iría lejos de la bruja que tiene como madre. Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia._

-Bueno me encantaría salir con ella, siempre y cuando tu madre no me mate por eso.

\- Tendrían que salir a escondidas, pero por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo. - Lo beso nuevamente.- Sabes, me encanta que me beses. - Dice y vuelve besarme hasta que pierdo los sentidos. - De verdad me gusta pero ya estoy llegando tarde a trabajar.

\- Si lo siento. - Me separo y le arreglo la corbata que esta algo torcida.

\- Si quieres podemos ir en la tarde a buscar un lindo vestido para mañana.

\- Me parece bien, aunque yo de esas cosas no se mucho.

\- Yo me encargo. - Se termina de arreglar, me da un último beso y se va a trabajar.

\- Bueno Nami, prepárate para conocer a tu suegra. - Me dije muy poco entusiasmada.

Rezo para que todo salga bien.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Un capitulo mas por si acaso …. ;) :) REVIEWS?**_


	16. Chapter 15

**._-_. Capitulo 15 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

\- Vamos Nami, quiero verte. - Dijo Luffy.

 _Mierda, me arrepiento de no haber traído a Makino, los vestidos que Luffy eligió son horribles, me siento ridícula en ellos. Suspiro y muevo la cortina para salir._

\- ¿Contento? - Digo exasperada. _Me veo horrible._

Él se rie y niega con la cabeza.

\- No te rías. - Todo esto era su culpa, yo quería ir a una tienda sencilla, con vestidos simples pero nooo, el señor decidió que su esposa tiene que ir con las mejores telas.

\- Te ves muy graciosa. - Lo miré molesta, en ese momento entra la dependienta y me mira sorprendida.

\- Wow, creo que ese diseño no es para ti. - Dice, asiento y señalo a Luffy.

\- Es su culpa. - Él para de reír y me mira serio. Le saco la lengua y rie de nuevo. - Por favor ayúdeme. – Le rogué. Todos reímos y ella me ayudo a volver al probador para sacarme la monstruosidad de vestido que mi esposo eligió.

Me puse con una bata que había colgada y salí a recorrer la tienda con la dependienta.

Miraba todos los diseños pero ninguno me gustaba, todos eran enormes vestidos de gala, como los de las princesas. Negué con la cabeza y me detuve un momento.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Me dijo la chica.

\- No, no lo esta. - Muevo la mano señalando toda la tienda. - Esto no es lo mio, yo quiero algo sencillo, facil de poner, que no me de calor ni me apriete y con el que pueda caminar sin correr el peligro de caer encima de alguien.

La chica rie y asiente.

\- Creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti. - Me llevó a la parte de atrás de la tienda y por un pasillo largo hasta otra sala. Cuando entramos había cientos de vestidos colgados, pero la mayoría era del mismo diseño pomposo. La chica se gira y me mira.

\- Espera aquí, y con los ojos cerrados. - La miré extrañada. - Es una sorpresa.

\- Esta bien. - Dije y cerré mis ojos. La escuché abrir algo. Sentí como se acercaba.

\- Listo puedes abrirlos. - Abrí mis ojos y allí estaba, era perfecto, la costura más perfecta creada. Me tapé la boca, chillé y salté como una niña.

\- Es perfecto, gracias gracias gracias. - Ella asintió y me llevó a un probador a unos metros de allí. Me puse el vestido y me miré al espejo. Me sentía tan perfecta en él, era justo lo que quería. Salí para mostrarle el vestido a Luffy, pero la chica de la que todavía no sabía el nombre me detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Me dijo.

\- Se lo voy a mostrar a Luffy. - Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo una idea mejor. Le decimos que ya te decidiste por un vestido, pero no se lo muestres, mejor dale la sorpresa de su vida.

\- Me gusta como piensas chica. - Me giñó un ojo y volví al probador. Me quité el hermoso vestido y se lo dí a la chica. Me puse mi bata y salí en busca de Luffy el cual seguía sentado donde lo dejé.

\- Ya tengo el vestido. - El me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Donde está?, quiero verlo. - Dijo impaciente.

\- Nop, es una sorpresa.

\- ¿Será una buena sorpresa o una mala?

\- Será la mejor sorpresa de todas. - Él se levanto y me tomó de la cintura. Me besó y susurró al oído.

\- Me muero de la intriga, no me vas a dar ni una pista ¿verdad?.

\- Absolutamente no.

\- Esta bien.

Me puse mis jeans y mi camiseta a cuadros y fuimos a la caja. La chica me miró con una sonrisa pícara y me entregó el vestido ya envuelto. La abrasé muy fuerte y ella rio.

\- Muchisisisimas gracias, si no fuera por tí en estos momentos me estaría arrancándome los pelos.

\- De nada, ahora ve a prepararte e impresiona a ese pedazo de hombre que tienes. - Ambas reimos a carcajadas. Miré a Luffy que me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí devuelta.

Para cuando llegamos a casa estaba hambrienta, Makino tenía el almuerzo listo y nos dijo que nos sentáramos en la mesa. La miré y le hice una seña para que me cubriera, ella asintió y me fuí corriendo a la habitación. Escondí el vestido en una maleta vacía dentro del vestidor y volví al comedor. Sabía que Luffy estaba deseoso de verlo, todo el camino de regreso a casa me interrogó sobre el vestido, incluso al detenerse en un semáforo rojo se volteó en el asiento tratando de abrir la caja, pero no lo dejé.

Cuando me senté en la mesa, Luffy se excusó para ir al baño. Sabía perfectamente que iba a ir al cuarto a ver el vestido. Solté una carcajada porque sabía que no lo iba a encontrar, cuando Luffy volvió estaba murmurando algo. Se sentó de un golpe y comió enojado, parecía un niño.

Cuando terminamos de comer ayudé a Makino con los platos, y asi de paso hablaba con ella.

\- ¿Que le pasa a mi niño Luffy que lo veo enojado? - Me dijo.

\- Pasa que quiere ver mi vestido y no lo he dejado, por eso esta asi.

\- Ahhhh ya veo.

\- Makino necesito que me ayudes a prepararme para la noche, no tengo idea de cómo maquillarme o peinarme.

\- Tranquila, yo me encargo.

Por la tarde con Makino echamos a Luffy del cuarto y nos pusimos manos a la obra, cuando salí de la ducha ya estaba todo listo. Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas cuando Makino terminó, me miré al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Esta bellísima. - Dijo Makino, me acerqué y la abrazé fuerte.

\- Gracias, un millón de gracias Makino, eres la mejor.

\- No fue nada mi niña.

Me volví a mirar en el espejo, mi vestido era strapless, rojo escarlata oscuro arriba y se iba degradando hacia abajo, lo mejor era que combinaba perfecto con las plataformas negras, el peinado que me hizo Makino era impresionante, un estilo marilyin pero mas sofisticado, el maquillaje era hermosos, tenía los labios de un color cereza oscuro y en los ojos el maquillaje era algo mas natural. En conclusión me veía hermosa, no me reconocía.

Cuando decidí que estaba lista bajé a la sala donde Luffy me esperaba, lo ví caminar de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, al parecer estabamos atrasados. Carraspé y el levanto la cabeza, cuando me miró sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se acercó al final de las escalera y me tendió la mano la cual acepté gustosa.

\- Estas bellísima, hermosa, pareces una diosa. - Me sonrojé.

\- Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo. - Lo recorrí con la mirada, se veía espectacular con una esmoquin negro a medida, se le ajustaba en los lugares correctos, me daba ganas de arrancárselo. Su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, le daba un aire de sofisticación.

\- De verdad podría quedarme toda la noche viéndote, pero la verdad es que llegamos algo tarde. - Dijo. Asentí y me giré para saludar a Makino, ella levanto los pulgares y rió.

Afuera estaba estacionada una limusina negra, Luffy me ayudó a subir, me senté junto a la ventana y él a mi lado.

\- De verdad estas hermosísima, me encantaría arrancarte ese vestido justo ahora.

\- Pienso igual. - Le dije y lo besé.

El camino fue algo largo pero por fin llegamos a la impresionante mansión de los padres de Luffy. La entrada era fabulosa, tenía robles a los costados y unos pequeños faroles colgando de las ramas, le daba un toque de fantasía hermoso. El coche se detuvo y Luffy me ayudó a salir, estaba de los nervios, los dedos me temblaban y sentía un terremoto en mi estómago.

\- Tranquila. Todo va salir bien. - Me dijo. Asentí y lo seguí a la entrada. La puerta se abrió y un hombre con traje de pinguino salió a recibirnos.

\- Señor Wills. - Dijo, tenía una voz gruesa y ronca. Tambien me ignoró completamente, _Que bien… ya empezamos mal._

\- Larry, te presento a mi esposa Nami. - Me miro de arriba a abajo y me dio la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo existir en el mundo.

\- Hola. - Dije para no ser maleducada.

\- Un placer conocerla. - _Muy bien, Larry ya me caes mal._

Entramos y me sorprendió la decoración de la casa, todo era de marmol blanco con toques dorados, había flores blancas y lilas por todos lados, Luffy me llevó hasta lo que parecía un salón, la entrada tenía dos columnas estilo romanas y junto a ellas una decoración de cristales y flores, era impresionante. Escuché un grito que me sacó de mi ensoñación y vi a una chica tirarse a los brazos de Luffy. Enseguida supe que era Bonney.

\- Vinieron, ohh dios estas muy guapo hermanito. - Luffy rio y besó su cabeza.

\- Feliz cumpleaños linda. - Le dijo Luffy y le entregó una caja muy bien envuelta que no sabía que traía. Bonney gritó emocionada y rompió la envoltura, abrió la caja y volvió a gritar, si que tenía buenos pulmones, ella levantó lo que parecía un collar.

\- Gracias gracias graciasss, ¡me encantaaaaa! - Volvió a abrazar a su hermano, un momento después abrió los ojos como platos y se separo de Luffy. - Un momento, ¿donde está Nami?

\- Aqui. - Dijé, ella me miró y corrió a abrazarme. - Felicidades. - Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, que bueno que hayas venido, estoy muy contenta. Y muy ansiosa por salir en un dia de chicas.

\- Yo tambien.

\- Por cierto estas que te partes, mirate, eres una diosa en todos los sentidos. - Me dijo emocionada. Me tomó la mano y me hizo girar.

\- Muchas gracias, tu tambien estas bellisima, como una delicada flor.

\- Ughh, mi madre eligió el vestido, yo quería algo más atrevido pero ni modo. - Ambas reímos, Luffy se acercó y me tomó de la cintura.

\- Bueno. - Dijo Bonney. - Tengo que ir a saludar a los vejestorios que mamá invitó, se supone que es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y no conozco a la mitad de las personas. - Se fue bufando algo que no entendí, me reí y volví la mirada a Luffy.

\- Ella es increible. - Le digo.

\- Si lo se, pero esto no es nada. - Se agachó y me besó. Escuchamos a alguien carraspear y nos separamos. Frente a nosotros estaba la madre de Luffy, estaba bellísima en un vestido negro estilo sirena.

\- Por fin decidieron aparecer. - Dijo molesta. Me miró de arriba a abajo y volvió su atención a Luffy. - ¿Saludaste a tu hermana? - La mujer me ignoró completamente. _Perra._

\- Si, lo hice. - Lo sentí tensarse junto a mi. - Sabes mi esposa esta aqui, te agradecería que fueras mas cortes si es que puedes.

\- Un placer, ¿Nami cierto? - Dijo con asco.

\- El gusto es mio señora Wills - Le tendí la mano pero me ignoro. Luffy me apretó junto a él, su madre nos miró a ambos.

\- Espero que disfruten de la fiesta. - Dicho esto se fue.

\- Creo que no le agrado a tu madre. - Digo.

\- Es una completa perra. - Dijo enojado.

\- ¡LUFFY! - Lo recriminé.

\- ¿Que?, no me voy a retractar. La verdad no ofende. - Me dijo, miré su mueca divertida y reí bajito, me acerqué y lo besé.

\- ¿Luffy? - Nos separamos y vi como una pelirroja impresionante se nos acercaba. Era hermosa, tenía puesto un vestido rojo ajustado a sus curvas y su pelo estaba muy bien enmarcando su rostro, senti celos inmediatamente.

\- ¿Koala? - Dijo Luffy confundido.

\- Dios, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. - Ella por fin reconoció que estaba allí y me miró sonriente. - ¿Ella es tu esposa? - Pregunto mirandome fijamente.

\- Si, Koala te presento a Nami mi esposa, Nami ella es Koala una vieja amiga.

\- Es un gusto. - Dije levantando la mano para saludarla, ella me ignoró y se acercó a abrazarme.

\- El placer es mio, por cierto que hermosa eres. Mis felicitaciónes por su matrimonio. - Wow, tenía una personalidad bastante alegre.

\- Muchas gracias. - Dije algo tímida. Ella me guiñó un ojo.

\- De nada linda, de nada. Me alegro que mi amigo te encontrara, pareces ser una buena chica.

\- Lo es. - Dijo Luffy. En ese momento apareció su madre nuevamente.

\- Hijo tu padre te busca. - Luffy resopló y me miró.

\- Volveré en un momento. - Me dijo, se acercó y me susurró. - No le hagas caso a nada de lo que diga. - Me beso y lo ví marcharse.

\- Ohh Koala, tengo que presentarte a alguien. - Dijo la madre de Luffy, tomo del brazo a Koala y se la llevó.

Me quedé completamente sola sin saber que hacer, veía a Luffy de espaldas a mi hablando con un hombre que supuse era su padre. Todo el mundo hablaba con alguien y yo ahi, como una tonta parada sola en medio de la sala.

Suspiré, esta noche iba a ser larga.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry por el retraso, asuntos academicos...:c**_


	17. Chapter 16

**._-_. Capitulo 16 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

\- Bueno ya que estoy sola, me iré a conseguir un trago. - Me acerqué a la barra muy bien establecida en una esquina del salón.

\- ¿Que le puedo servir? - Dijo el barman.

\- Solo una copa de vino. - El chico asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Suspiré y me puse a observar a la personas, todos parecían ganar un sueldo por encima de los cien mil, las mujeres vestían carísimos trajes de gala, y la mayoria de los hombres vestían de esmoquin. Solo un par de ellos estaban de traje y corbata. El chico barman me dió mi copa de vino y se volvió a atender a otras personas.

Busqué a Luffy pero no lo ví, de seguro tiene un asunto importante que tratar con su padre, por otro lado su madre no tan disimuladamente me lanzaba miradas de odio. La verdad no se cual es su maldito problema, yo no le hice nada aparte de nacer pobre, directamente la voy a ignorar para evitar futuros problemas. Bonney parecía muy aburrida recibiendo a los invitados hasta que la ví desviar la mirada hacía una esquina, seguí su mirada y reí al ver que se trataba de un chico. El joven se volvió y la miró, ella se sonrojó. Me dio un poco de tristeza verlos ya que el chico parecía ser mozo por la forma en que estaba vestido, era seguro que la bruja de su madre nunca lo aprovaría.

\- Hola. - Escuché una voz grave. Miré sobre mi hombro y ví a un hombre mirandome fijamente.

\- Hola. - Respondí y volví a mi acoso visual hacia los invitados.

\- Soy Sanji. - Bufé, al parecer el amigo aqui no captó la indirecta.

\- Nami. - Dije secamente.

\- Un placer Nami, ¿estas con alguien? - Pero y a este que le importa.

\- Si, vine con mi esposo. - A ver si asi se largaba de una vez.

\- ¿Esposo?, me pareces algo joven para estar casada.

\- No opino lo mismo. - Miré mi copa y estaba media vacía, le pedí al barman que la volviera a llenar. Creo que necesitare un par de tragos para superar la noche.

El idiota a mi lado se me acercó un poco más.

\- Bueno y ¿quién es el afortunado? - Bien ya me harté.

\- Escucha amigo, no estoy interesada asi que date la vuelta y pierdete. - Me alejé y me quedé en una de las mesas altas con taburetes esparcidas por todo el lugar.

\- Eso fue muy grosero. - ¡JODER!. No era mi culpa que no captara ninguna de las señales

\- ¿Que parte de no estoy interesada no entiendes?, te he tirado indirectas para que te fueras pero parece que no las captas. ¿Lo necesitas más claro?, bueno. No estoy interesada asi que ve a buscar otra víctima.

\- Solo quiero hablar. - Dijo él poniendo cara de perrito mojado. - Nunca te había visto en una fiesta de la Sra. Alvida, me llamó la atención.

\- Bien. - Me sentí un poco mal. La verdad es que fui bastante grosera. Le hice una seña para que se sentara. - ¿De que quieres hablar?

\- Primero que nada nunca te había visto en las fiestas organizadas por Alvida.

\- Si bueno, hace muy poco nos conocemos. - Miré encima de su hombro para ver si Luffy había vuelto pero no.

\- Bueno, dejame decirte que ese vestido se te ve hermoso. - Su mirada estaba pegada en mi escote.

\- Gracias. Asi que ¿de donde conoces a la familia? - Dije tratando de desviar su atención de mis pechos.

\- Ahhh, interesante pregunta, practicamente desde siempre, mi padre fue el primer socio de la companía Wills, ahora esta jubilado pero yo sigo sus pasos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y bien ¿me dirás quien es el afortunado de haberte desposado?

\- Yo. - Dijo Luffy, me sobresalté al oírlo ya que no lo sentí acercarse. Me miró serio. - ¿Todo bien amor?

\- Si. - Bien, Luffy parecía a punto de tener una rabieta. Miré a Sanji disculpandome y él asintió.

Llevé a Luffy a una esquina. Su mandíbula estaba apretada.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - Pregunté.

\- ¿A mi? querrás decir ¿que te pasa a ti?, me voy dos segundos y ya estas coqueteando con otros hombres.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, solo estábamos hablando.

\- Si claro. - Se giró para irse pero lo detuve.

\- Además tu te fuistes y me dejastes sola. ¿Que esperabas, que me quedara como una idiota parada en medio del salón sola?

\- No te dejé sola, estabas con Koala y mi madre.

\- Ah si. Resulta que tu madre se las arregló para irse con Koala y dejarme sola.

Se quedó callado.

\- Y por cierto, fue Sanji quien se me acercó, yo estaba muy bien tomando mi copa de vino cuando el comenzó a hablarme, y para que conste lo mande a volar pero el insistió. Ahora si me disculpas me voy, no tengo ganas de aguantar tus celos. - Me giré y comenzé a caminar hacía la puerta, antes de llegar Luffy me tomó del brazo y me acercó a el.

\- Perdoname, se que soy un idiota pero al verte con ese tipo se me subieron los humos. ¿Me perdonas?. - Me puso cara de lástima y no me pude resistir.

\- Si. - Lo besé. - Pero te advierto, ocurre de nuevo y me voy.

\- Esta bien.

La mayoría de la velada fue bien, la madre de Luffy no volvió a molestar, al parecer Luffy tuvo una seria charla con ella, los vi meterse en lo que parecía un despacho y salir unos minutos después. Su madre me miró un segundo y luego se fue. Cuando Luffy se acercó le pregunte que pasaba pero no me lo quiso decir. Bonney pareció disfrutar un poco de su noche, no dejaba de mirar al chico mozo, lo suyo era como las novelas "Un romance prohibido". Luffy se comportó como todo un caballero el resto de la noche, conocí a varias parejas que fueron muy amables. Koala estuvo un momento con nosotros pero luego volvío a desaparecen entre los invitados.

Para el momento en que trajeron la torta sentía mis pies a punto de reventar, decidí sentarme un segundo en una de las mesas, Luffy me miró preocupado pero cuando le señalé mis pies entendió y volvió a lo suyo. Me saqué un tacón y disimuladamente me masajeé el pie, en ese momento alguien se sentó junto a mi, levanté la mirada y era Alvida Wills.

No se ni que decirle, el simple hecho de respirar le molesta.

\- No intentes hacerte la inocente conmigo. - Susurró en mi cara.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Se muy bien lo que eres, una maldita cazafortunas. -

\- Wow, ¿cual es su problema? - Dije indignada por el trato de esta mujer.

\- Mi problema eres tú, tú y la maldita idea que tuvo mi hijo al casarse contigo. Ahora vayamos al grano, ¿cuanto quieres por dejar a mi hijo en paz?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me oístes, ¿cuanto por dejarlo e irte de nuestas vidas?, admite que no lo quieres, todo lo que te importa es su dinero.

\- Yo si quiero a su hijo, y si nos casamos no fue por dinero. - Bien eso era una mentira que se convirtió en verdad. Antes lo hice porque lo necesitaba pero ahora realmente estoy enamorada de Luffy, aunque aún no se si el lo está de mi.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota?, se muy bien lo que pasa aqui, hace unos seis meses fue la lectura del testamento de su abuelo, y resultó que si mi hijo no se casaba al terminar el año no recibiría la herencia que le correspondia.

Abri mis ojos como platos.

\- Si, lo se todo, y la verdad me resulta algo increible que a las dos semanas de los sucesos mi hijo se casara con una completa desconocida, la cual nunca nos había presentado y de la que nunca nos hablo. Y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera era de nuestra clase social.

\- Mire no se que escuchó pero... - No me dejó terminar.

\- Te he investigado, se todo hacerca de ti, tu padre fue un alcóholico, con problemas de apuestas, y tu madre bueno, esta en sus últimas ¿no?, también se la cantidad de deudas que tu padre te dejó al morir las cuales magicamente desaparecieron luego de su casamiento. Lo que obviamente me lleva a pensar que mi hijo las pagó, y por último, resultastes ser una camarera que ni siquiera tiene estudios. Imaginate mi sorpresa. - Dijo con sarcasmo. - Ahora no se que cantidad de dinero te ofreció mi hijo por este trato pero estoy dispuesta a pagar el doble con tal de que desaparescas de nuestras vidas.

\- Ahora escúcheme usted a mi, si, soy pobre, tuve un padre alcohólico y tengo una madre enferma, estoy llena de deudas y soy una camarera, pero aún asi usted no tiene ningun derecho de tratarme como lo hace, soy una maldita persona sabe, y no, no aceptaré absolutamente nada de usted y que le quede claro que yo amo a su hijo y me importa muy poco lo que piense, ahora si me disculpa. - Me paré y me di la vuelta para irme, ella también se paró y me detuvo.

\- Muy bien niña, te lo dije por las buenas, ahora atente a las consecuencias.

\- Usted no me da miedo.

\- Deberías, niña, deberías. Te lo advierto el que se mete conmigo nunca sale bien parado. - Dicho esto se fue.

Luffy apareció a mi lado pero no le dije nada sobre su madre, ya se veía bastante afectado con el hecho de haber venido.

La noche terminó mejor de lo que pensaba a excepción de cierta mujer pero en fin no estuvo tan mal, lo único que me preocupa es lo que es capaz de hacer esa loca, se ve que no esta acostumbrada a que no hagan lo que dice.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hoy dos capítulos, y si me queda tiempo un capitulo mas….. Reviews?**_


	18. Chapter 17

**._-_. Capitulo 17 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba totalmente agotada, mis pies dolían y sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarme, miré a Luffy y vi que estaba mas o menos igual.

\- Estoy agotado. - Me dijo.

\- Estoy igual. - Dije y me tiré en la cama con el vestido puesto.

\- Te ves muy sexy en ese vestido. - Lo miré y ví su sonrisa pícara, se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, mientras lo miraba embobada, todo en él era perfecto.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Dice, se acerca y me besa.

Me tumbo de espaldas y él se coloca encima de mi, lo ayudo a sacarse la camisa y lo acerco a mi boca. Sus manos viajan a mi espalda y me baja el cierre del vestido, lo jala hacia abajo y me lo saca dejándome solamente en ropa interior. Su mirada viaja por todo mi cuerpo y se detiene justo en mi cuello, baja la cabeza y comienza un tortuoso recorrido de besos por mi clavícula y la montura de mis pechos. Lo acerco lo mas que puedo hasta que nuestros pechos se tocan.

Muerdo su oído y él gruñe, lo beso en el hombro, el baja sus manos, desabrocha mi sujetador y lo saca, me observa un segundo antes de bajar la cabeza para besarmelos, Dios se siente tan bien.

Rinnnnnggg, rinnnnggg. _En este momento declaro mi odio hacia los móviles._

\- No puede ser. - Dice Luffy molesto.

Me rio y lo empujo para tomar su movil del suelo, se lo doy, lo mira extrañado y contesta, mientras junto la ropa desparramada en el suelo y la dejo en la otomana(cama-sofá).

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! - Me sobresalto al escucharlo gritar. - Bien, no te muevas voy para allá.

Inmediatamente Luffy empieza a vestirse con lo primero que encuentra, lo miro preocupada. Él se me mira y suspira.

\- ¿Que paso? - Digo.

\- Era Bonney, al parecer discutió con mi madre y se fue. -

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Si, la voy a buscar.

\- ¿La llevarás devuelta con tu madre?

\- Si. - Lo miré seria y me cruze de brazos. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaba de discutir con tu madre y vas a llevarla de nuevo a su casa?, ¿estas loco?, lo que necesita tu hermana es estar sola en este momento o con alguien que no la vuelva loca.

\- ¿Que sugieres? - Dice cruzandose de brazos.

\- Pues que se quede aqui, hay un monton de habitaciones libres. - Señalo toda la habitación con mis manos.

\- No se si es buena idea, Bonney es un poco... - Levanto la mano para callarlo.

\- La vas a traer a esta casa ¿entiendes? - Me mira seriamente. Rie y asiente.

\- Si señora.

\- Muy bien, ahora vete. - Lo ví salir del cuarto y me tiré boca abajo en la cama, _¿algo mas puede pasar hoy?, primero la madre de Luffy y ahora su hermana. Que familia mas complicada que tiene._

* * *

 _Una media hora después..._

* * *

Pasó aproximadamente media hora cuando pude oír un coche llegar, me puse una bata y bajé las escaleras corriendo, Luffy estaba tratando de calmar a una muy alterada y llorosa Bonney. Al verme sale corriendo a abrazarme y solloza en mi hombro. Le hago una seña a Luffy para que nos deje a solas, él suspira y se va. Cuando lo veo doblar el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación respiro profundo y tiro de Bonney a la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofa y trato de calmarla.

\- ¿Que pasó? - Pregunto.

\- Es que... - Soltó un llanto desgarrador que literalmente destruyó mis tímpanos.

\- Calmate Bonney. Solo respira y exhala, respira y exhala. - Ella asiente y hace lo que le digo. Unos segundos después se encuentra más calmada.

\- Mi madre descubrió algo. - Me tensé inmediatamente, espero que no le haya hablado de nuestra conversación en la fiesta. Ella me miró y suspiró. - Hay un chico. - Dice sorbiendose la nariz.

Dejé escapar el airé que estaba reteniendo, ufff, que alivio. Tomé sus manos y sonreí al acordarme del chico de la fiesta

\- Ohh, entonces...¿qué pasó con el chico mozo? - Pregunto, ella me mira sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Me reí.

\- Los ví comerse con la mirada en la fiesta. - Ambas nos reímos.

\- Si bueno, de verdad me gusta. Me pidió que saliera con él en una cita ¿sabes?

\- Bueno y supongo que el problema es que tu madre no lo aceptó.

\- Asi es, ella se volvió loca y armó un escandalo. No veo que tiene de malo Kid es un buen chico, y trabaja de mozo para pagarse los estudios. Además es muy sexy. - Se sonrojó cuando dijo lo último.

\- No tiene nada de malo, no te ofendas pero las personas como tu madre no les importa lo buena persona que es, solo les importa como se vería afectado su estatus social si su hija saliera con un mozo.

\- Lo se, lo se, pero es que...de verdad me gusta.

\- ¿Luffy lo sabe?

\- No, no creo que sea bueno decírselo, tal vez también lo tome mal.

\- No lo creo, él se casó con una camarera.

\- ¿Eres camarera?

\- Si, bueno… era, y estoy orgullosa de ello, el trabajar de camarera no me daba mucho pero servía para mantenerme a mi mamá y a mi.

\- Pero Luffy me dijo que tu eras estudiante en una universidad. -

\- Estudiaba en la universidad local hasta que a mi mamá le diagnosticaron cáncer y tuve que abandonar la carrera, igualmente la carrera de profesora la tengo terminada. Solamente me falta dar el semestre de prácticas. Pero en fin alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de mi madre y no nos podíamos permitir pagarle a una persona para cuidarla asi que lo hice yo.

\- Entiendo. - Dijo triste. - Siento que tengas que pasar por eso. ¿Y como está tu mamá? no la he visto desde la boda.

\- Ella cayó en coma, esta estable por ahora. - Dije triste, la extrañaba mucho.

\- Lo siento, lamento que tengas que pasar por eso.

\- Gracias, trato de no pensar mucho en ello.

\- Entiendo. - En ese mometo se me ocurrió una fantástica idea para levantarnos el ánimo a ambas.

\- Bueno será mejor que descansemos porque mañana tu y yo iremos a un club. - Dije emocionada.

La cara de Bonney se ilumino.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿A un club? - Abrió sus ojos como platos.

\- Sip, será noche de chicas.

\- Ohh dios, nunca fui a un club, debe ser excitante. - Me reí.

\- Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en los clubes, creo que en toda mi vida solo he ido a dos y fue para celebrar el final de los examenes en la universidad.

\- Estoy emocionada. Va a ser genial.

\- Lo será. - Nos levantamos y la llevé a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se giró.

\- Gracias por hablar conmigo. De verdad necesitaba desahogarme un poco.

\- De nada, cualquier cosa que necesites me dices. Buenas noches. - Besé su frente y me fui a mi habitacion.

Cuando entré Luffy estaba apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama leyendo un libro. Me acerqué y él levantó la vista de su lectura y me miró.

\- ¿Se calmó?

\- Si, la llevé a su habitación y supongo que ya debe estar acostada. - Dije secamente, estaba muy molesta con él. Pensaba que confiaba en su hermana como para decirle lo que hacía antes de casarme con él. - Voy a tomar un baño. - Entro al baño y cierro la puerta, la tranco y abro el grifo para llenar la bañera.

Cuando estuvo casi llena cerré el grifo, me quité la bata y me metí en la bañera, suspiré satisfecha, el agua estaba perfecta. Apoyé mis brazos en los bordes, dejé caér mi cabeza hacia atras y cerré los ojos.

Al parecer me quedé dormira porque me sobresalté al oír golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡NAMI! - Llamó Luffy.

\- ¿Qué? - Grite.

\- Quería saber si estabas bien, te llamé y no me contestabas. ¿Porqué bloqueaste la puerta?

\- Estoy bien. - Dije secamente

\- Bueno, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta

\- Estoy bien dije - Lo escuché resoplar pero no lo oí decir nada más.

Salí de la bañera y enrollé una toalla en mi cuerpo. Desbloqueé la puerta y la abrí, Luffy estaba apoyado en la cómoda con la cabeza baja. Pasé a su lado y entré en el vestidor, tomé uno de mis pijamas, me lo puse y fui directa a la cama. Corrí el edredón, me acosté y me tapé, apagué la lámpara de mi lado y suspiré.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - Me dijo.

\- No quiero hablar en este momento, estoy cansada. - Dije.

\- Bueno. - Se metió en la cama y apagó la luz de su lado, sentí su mano sobre mi cadera y me aparté. Lo oí murmurar algo y luego darse la vuelta.

Lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro, de verdad me dolía que se avegonzara de mi, me dolía mucho. Su madre tiene razón, Luffy no me ama, para él todo esto es un juego, mis sentimientos no tienen la más mínima importancia.

No puedo estar cerca de él sin dañarme yo misma, bufé, me levanté de la cama y fui a la puerta.

\- ¿A donde vas? - Dijo molesto.

\- Tengo sed. - Menti y cerré la puerta. Bajé las escaleras, pasé la cocina y salí fuera. Me senté en la _"hamaca de meditar"_ , reí ante mis ocurrencias, pero de verdad que parecía eso. La última vez que vine estaba enojada con Luffy, recuerdo sentarme y mirar las estrellas. Este lugar me transmite paz, levanté la mirada al cielo y vi la hermosa noche frente a mi. Solo se escuchaban a las luciernagas y a los saltamontes, la brisa no era fría, mas bien cálida, suspiré y cerré mis ojos respirando profundamente, la paz me inundó, este lugar parecía alejar todos los problemas, a excepción del dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	19. Chapter 18

**._-_. Capitulo 18 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

\- ¡NAMI!

Me despierto asustada por el grito, miro a todos lados pero nada, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, ya me acuerdo de todo. Recuerdo la conversación con Bonney y lo molesta que estoy con Luffy por eso decidí dormir en el cuarto mas alejado de la casa, el cual por cierto me gustó mucho, me dió tiempo de pensar las cosas, ordenar un poco mi cabeza.

\- ¿Que son esos gritos? - Escucho a Bonney decir molesta.

\- ¿Donde está? - Dice Luffy.

\- Y yo que se, se supone que es tu esposa ¿no?, deberías saberlo.

\- Maldita sea.

Salgo de la cama, me estiró, tomo mi bata, me la pongo y salgo. Ambos hermanos me miran, Bonney con sorpresa y Luffy con enojo.

\- ¿Porqué demonios dormistes ahí? - Grita Luffy.

Lo miro con mala cara y voy a nuestra habitación. El gruñe y me sigue, escucho a Bonney murmurar algo acerca de no dejarla dormir y a Luffy gruñendo como si fuera un perro. No entiendo porque se molesta, la que tendría que estar furiosa soy yo.

\- Me vas a contestar. - Dice inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta.

Hago mi camino al vestidor, tomó un conjunto de ropa interior y un vestido de verano muy bonito que mi mamá me regaló hace dos años. Casi nunca lo uso asi que practicamente está nuevo. Salgo del vestidor y voy al baño, de verdad que necesito una ducha. Me despojo de mi ropa y abro el grifo, agua caliente cae y el baño comienza a llenarse de vapor. Me meto debajo de la ducha y disfruto de el agua cayendo en mi cuerpo. La puerta del baño se abre y se cierra, veo a Luffy acercarse y mirarme con lujuria pero lo ignoro y sigo con lo mio.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

No le contesto, tomo el gel de baño y me pongo un poco en las manos, me encanta el olor que tiene, es como lavanda pero con algo mas mezclado. Me froto el cuerpo haciendo espuma, por el rabillo del ojo veo como Luffy sigue cada uno de mis movimientos. Vuelvo a lo mio sin darle mucha importancia, lo oígo gruñir algo y luego abre la mampara de la ducha. Se mete dentro y se despoja de su ropa. Lo miro un segundo antes de darle la espalda, lo aparto cuando siento sus manos en mis caderas.

\- No me toques. - Digo alto y fuerte para que le quede bien claro.

Él suspira.

\- ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - Unas lagrimas caén de mis ojos, él me toma del brazo y me gira para verlo de cara. Ve mi rostro enrojecido y baja la cabeza. - ¿Es por mi culpa no?

\- ¿Por que yo? - Digo con la voz temblorosa.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Lo que quiero saber es porque me elegiste a mi cuando podrías habérselo pedido a algunas de tus muchas conquistas. ¿Por que no le dijistes a tu hermana que era camarera?¿Porque a ninguna persona de tu familia se lo hiciste saber?, No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me hizo sentir que te avergonzaras de mi. - Fue a decir algo pero lo paré. - Ni te imaginas como me sentí cuando ayer tu hermana me dijo que nadie sabía absolutamente nada de mi a excepción de que me case contigo y ni hablar de las amenazas de tu madre. - Cuando termino estoy gritando.

\- ¿ Que amenazas? – _"Mierda se me escapó lo de la bruja"._

\- Olvidalo, aqui la cuestión es que ¿si te doy tanta vergüenza porque decidiste casarte conmigo?

\- Tu no me avergüenzas.

\- ¿A no?, ¿entonces que es?

\- No quiero verte salir herida.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Tienes idea de lo que la prensa es capaz de hacer cuando se enteren, porque piensas que trato de mantenerlo oculto, ellos te destruirían completamente, si no se lo dije a nadie no es porque me avergüences, es para protegerte.

\- ¿Y eso incluía a tu hermana?

\- No tienes idea de lo bocazas que puede llegar a ser Bonney, aunque no quiera a veces no puede evitarlo.

\- ¿No te avergüenzas de mi? - Él se acerca y pone sus manos en mi rostro, apoya su frente en la mia y suspira.

\- Solo no quiero que te dañen.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Solo eso.

Me da un casto beso.

\- Te voy a dejar para que te termines de duchar, y luego vamos a hablar de las amenazas de mi madre. - Me mira serio.

Suspiro cansada.

\- Esta bien. Ah, por cierto hoy en la noche voy a salir con Bonney.

\- ¿A donde? - Su voz suena un poco enojada.

\- A un club. ¿Conoces alguno?

\- Si, pero irán con una condición. - Me hace sentir como una adolecente negociando con sus padres.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Alguién irá con ustedes.

\- ¿Quien?, y ¿porqué no vas tú?

\- Tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer y cuando lleguen al club verán quien es. - Lo miro molesta. - Es solo un seguro de que no van a hacer ninguna locura.

\- ¿Locura?

\- No lo espero de ti pero de Bonney nunca se sabe. - Ambos reímos.

\- Esta bien. - Dije y lo ví Salir de la ducha, tomar una toalla e irse.

* * *

Bonney y yo estamos listas para salír, Makino nos ayudó a vestirnos, peinarnos y maquillarnos. Bonney lleva puesto un vestido negro algo ajustado y yo me decidí por un vestido plateado con lentejuelas. A Luffy no le gustó mucho que saliéramos asi, pero la gente se viste asi para salir a bailar asi que se terminó callando.

\- ¡Estoy muy emocionada! - Dice Bonney.

\- Tambien yo. - Miro el reloj y veo que ya es tiempo de irnos. Me acerco a Luffy que esta sentando en el sofá con su laptop trabajando y lo beso. - Te veo mas tarde.

\- Bueno. - Se nota que no esta muy a gusto pero hoy es noche de chicas y se las tiene que aguantar. - Marco las llevará, y su chaperón ya está esperándolas en el club.

\- ¿No vas a decirme quien es?

\- No. - Se rie y niega. - Que se diviertan, y Bonney. - Mira a su hermana serio. - Nada de locuras ¿entendido?, no quiero mas problemas.

\- Descuida hermanito. - Lo besa en la mejilla, se da la vuelta y me guiña un ojo.

Subimos al coche y le damos a Marco la dirección, según Luffy es uno de los mejores clubs de la ciudad, yo no lo conozco pero confio en Luffy, según él es un club geníal y no dejan entrar a cualquiera.

Cuando Marco se estaciona salimos del coche, miramos para arriba y vimos un cartel gigante que decia "Sensations", era todo de cristal oscuro por fuera, luces led por todos lados y chicos sexys.

\- Wow. - Exclama Bonney.

\- Si, es muy lindo. - Digo todavía observando todo. Siento que alguien me toca el hombro y me giro. Koala esta parada mirandome con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

\- ¡NOCHE DE CHICAS! - Grita y las tres reímos. Cuando conocí a Koala me cayó muy bien, era muy enérgica como Bonney y fue muy amable comigo.

\- ¡Koala! - Dice Bonney y la abraza. Rio y niego con la cabeza.

\- ¿Que? - Dice Koala divertida.

\- Bueno. - Dice Bonney mirandonos. - Mi hermano nos había dicho que tendríamos a alguien que nos vigilara pero por lo que veo la que tendremos que vigilarte seremos nosotras. - Soltamos una carcajada.

\- Pensé lo mismo cuando tu hermano me llamó, pero quien soy yo para cambiar su opinion de mi. Ahora chicas ¡vamos a divertirnos!

Nos acercamos a la entrada y Koala dio su nombre a uno de los enormes guardias de seguridad, él hombre miró la lista, asintió y nos dejó pasar. Cuando entramos miré a mi alrededor, El club estaba lleno y tenía luces led por todos lados y en su mayoría azul, el dj se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la múscia y las personas bailaban sin control en la pista.

Koala nos llevó a una esquina donde había una mesa libre, nos sentamos e inmediatamente una chica apareció para pedir nuestras bebidas.

\- Yo quiero un cosmo. - Dijo Koala

\- Yo igual - Dijo Bonney.

\- Yo quiero un bloody mary

\- Muy bien en seguida se los traigo. - Dijo la chica y se fue.

\- Bueno chicas, necesito saber algo. - Dijo Koala, Bonney y yo nos miramos. - Primero que nada, Bonney ¿Cómo pudo la hipócrita de tu madre dejarte venir a un club?

Me sorprendí por el vocabulario de Koala, pero me gustó.

\- Bueno, en realidad ella no sabe que estoy aqui. - Dijo Bonney riendo.

\- Esa es mi chica. - Dijo Koala y luego me miró a mi. - Ahora ¿como Luffy dejó que su mujercita saliera asi de sexy?. - Me guiñó un ojo. Miro mi atuendo un segundo y luego la miro devuelta

\- ¿Paresco muy provocadora? - Inquiero.

\- Oh si, si no fueras la esposa de mi amigo de seguro te echaría un ojo. - Bonney se rie y niega. Miro a Koala un momento y proceso lo que me acaba de decir.

\- No te ofendas. - Digo. - Pero tu eres... - No me atrevo a terminar la pregunta.

Bonney y Koala rien y me miran.

\- ¿Que? - Digo.

\- Si lo soy - Dice Koala. – Pero actualmente no estoy tan interesada en ello, prefiero vivir mi vida al máximo.

\- Ohh. - ¿Como es que la madre de Bonney esta de acuerdo con esto?

Miro a Bonney.

\- ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

\- Claro que no. Aunque no porque no lo intentáramos - Dice Bonney.

\- ¿A ti no te molesta? - Le pregunto a Koala.

\- Nop, en realidad todo el mundo lo sabe excepto la Sr. Alvida y no es porque no le digamos sino que no lo quiere ver, incluso fui a una fiesta donde le presenté a mi ahora ex novia y fue como si hubiera hablado con la pared, ella me ignoró y comenzó a decirme que era bueno haber ido con una amiga. Creo que todavía quiere que me case con su hijo.

 _Wow wow ¿qué?_

\- Espera, tu salías con Luffy.

\- ¿No lo sabías? - Dice Koala y Bonney al mismo tiempo.

\- No.

\- Oh bueno no te preocupes, salía con él porque mis padres me obligaron, y todo era para que pudieran cerrar un maldito trato, en esa época ya había asumido que me gustaban las mujeres y se lo dije a Luffy, ambos accedimos a fingir mientras ellos arreglaban lo suyo, luego lo dejamos y les dije a mis padres de mis _intereses_ , al principio no lo tomaron muy bien pero luego como que lo fueron aceptando.

Bonney me miró.

\- En cambio mi madre. - Dijo. - Todavía no acepta que Koala y Luffy no esten juntos, para ella eran como la _pareja_ _perfecta_ , sabes.

\- La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. - Dije.

\- Si bueno, es lo que hay. - Dijo Koala.

En ese momento apareció la chica con nuestras bebidas, nos quedamos unos minutos más hablando y luego fuimos a la pista. Koala se acercó al dj y le pidió algo, el chico asintió y comenzó a sonar _**"cayendo" de Deorro**_ , me comencé a mover al ritmo de la música, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, era bueno poder liberarse un poco de vez en cuando, las personas bailaban a mi alrededor pegadas unas con otras. Bonney y Koala bailaban una junto a la otra, parecían una pareja real, a decir verdad Koala se movía muy bien, más bien era excelente, Bonney tampoco se quedaba atrás. Seguí bailando hasta que sentí unas manos en mis caderas, me tensé y traté de zafarme, el extraño se acerco y me susurro al oído.

\- Soy yo. - Dijo Luffy. Me giré y lo golpeé en el pecho, él rió y me atajo mas cerca, ahora estábamos pegados.

\- Me asustaste. ¿No tenías trabajo que hacer? - Digo.

\- Si pero luego lo pensé bien y decidí venir, bailemos ¿te parece?. - Me giró poniéndome de espaldas a él y paso sus manos por mi cintura y mi estómago. Bailamos un buen rato, Luffy si que sabía moverse, me dejó impresionada, me hizo sentir sexy. Comencé a moverme a su alrededor moviendo las caderas contra él una y otra vez, lo oí gruñir y me acercó a él.

\- Me estas matando. - Dijo.

\- Esa es la idea. - Dije coqueta.

El bajó su boca y me beso. La musica siguió sonando mientras nos besabamos, era la noche prefecta, todo estaba genial, me sentia muy bien.

Lo malo es que no sabia que todo lo bueno en mi vida estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al parecer algo importante esta a punto de suceder… pero por hoy eso será todo REVIEWS?**_

 _ **PD: lo dejo hasta allí porque estoy ahorita cansado, los últimos tres días he trabajado como el gran ODA-SAMA, descansando solo 3 horas… pero al menos ahora podre dormir normal…nos vemos …. ;) :)**_


	20. Chapter 19

****._-_.** Capitulo 19 ._-_.  
**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos bailando, saber que Luffy estaba conmigo me hacía muy feliz, decidímos sentarnos un momento, para descansar y tomar algo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, me dejé caér sobre un mini sofá y suspiré, Luffy se rió de mi espectáculo para nada femenino y se sentó frente a mi.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, solo cansada. - Digo y tomo mi bebida. Lo miro y tiene una expresión algo preocupada. - ¿Pasa algo?, Si es por el trabajo...

\- No es eso. - Me corta.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Recuerdas la conversación en la ducha? - Mi cara paso de feliz a seria, sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Si.

\- Bueno, estoy preocupado. - Se sentó junto a mi.

\- No lo estes.

\- ¿Como me dices eso?, después de lo que me dijistes no puedo estar tranquilo, mi maldita madre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, puedes estar jodidamente segura de eso. - Me senté derecha y lo miré fijamente un segundo.

\- ¿Que quieres hacer?, dime. Lo que creo es que tu madre solo quiere intimidarme, no creo que sea capaz de hacer nada.

\- Tu no la conoces Nami. No tienes una jodida idea de lo que es capaz de hacer. - Lo miré preocupada cuando comenzó a tirarse mechones de cabello.

\- Luffy calmate, te prometo que seré mas cuidadosa a partir de ahora si eso te hace sentir mejor.

El asintió.

\- Si lo hace, a partir de ahora si te llama o te acosa me lo dices ¿de acuerdo?.

\- ¿Acosarme?, ¿de que hablas?, ¿no sería capaz de eso verdad?

\- Lo es, malditamente lo es. - El suspiró cansadamente y me miro. - Bonney y yo aún eramos niños cuando mi padre la engaño la primera vez.

\- ¿La primera vez? - Dije sorpredida.

\- Si, mi madre no lo tomó muy bien, ella lo amaba mucho, cuando se enteró de su engaño se puso como loca, un día cuando mi padre llego de trabajar ella lo estaba esperando, la cosa se puso algo violenta, desde mi cuarto se oían gritos y cosas siendo arrojadas, fui hasta la habitación de Bonney, ella estaba asustada y llorando, esa noche me quedé con ella. Las cosas después de eso fueron de mal en peor, mi padre volvía borracho casi todas las noches y mi madre cada vez la veía menos estable, un día estaba estudiando en mi cuarto cuando sentí un golpe, corrí a la habitación de Bonney para comprobar como estaba, ella dormía plácidamente en su cama, cerré su puerta para que no escuchara nada, y bajé a la sala.

Su rostro se volvió duro y vi como el músculo de su mandíbula se contraía. Le tomé la mano y asentí para que continuara, él levantó la mirada y me sonrió con tristeza.

\- Cuando bajé a la sala, los ví, me escondí detrás de una columna antes de que me vieran, mi madre gritaba y le arrojaba cosas y mi padre apenas podía mantenerse estable de la borrachera que tenía, de un momento a otro, no lo recuerdo bien, mi madre desapareció y luego volvió con un cuchillo en su mano, recuerdo como mi padre abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a retroceder, mi madre estaba furiosa y le gritaba las mismas palabras una y otra vez _"Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste"_ , la persona que veía no era mi madre, estaba completamente fuera de control, ella estuvó a punto de apuñalarlo, pero mi padre reaccionó y logró quitarle el cuchillo, yo volví corriendo a mi habitación, no podía mirar más. A la mañana siguiente mi madre no estaba por ningún lado, lo siguiente que supe fue que mi padre la internó en un centro de enfermos mentales, unos meses despues cuando volvió no era la misma persona, trataba de controlar todo a su alrededor, si algo no se hacía a su manera se volvía loca, tomaba la primer cosa filosa que encontraba y trataba de hacernos daño, después de un tiempo se le fué pasando ese hábito pero de alguna manera ese sentimiento de venganza siguió presente.

\- Lo siento tanto Luffy. A partir de ahora tendré mucho cuidado con esa señora.

Luffy me tomó las manos y las besó.

\- Prométeme que te cuidaras, evita salir todo lo que puedas. No confío en ella.

\- Te prometo que estaré bien. - Dije convencida.

\- Gracias. - Lo besé y seguimos hablando de temas comunes, un rato después Bonney se sentó junto a nosotros cansada pero felíz.

\- Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida. - Dijo alegre, sorbió un poco de su bebida y nos miró. - ¿Pasó algo? - Dijo.

Luffy y yo nos miramos.

\- Nada. - Dijimos al unísono, en ese momento apareció Koala.

\- ¡Que noche joder!, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto. - Koala estaba algo sudada, veía como su pelo se pegaba a su cuello y su maquillajé se había movido un poco. Miró a Luffy y negó con la cabeza. - ¿No pudiste mantener las manos lejos de ella por una noche?

\- Nop. - Dijo Luffy.

\- Te entiendo. - Dijo Koala, seguía agitada de bailar. - Si yo tuviera una asi tampoco lo haría. Ja ja ja - Me guiñó un ojo cuando terminó de hablar.

La noche siguió bastante bien, bailamos y bebimos hasta no poder más. Eran mas o menos las cuatro de la mañana cuando cada uno nos fuimos, Koala no podía conducir de lo borracha que estaba asi que Marco la llevó hasta su casa, mientras, Bonney, Luffy y yo tomabamos un taxi. Cuando llegamos Luffy pagó y ayudó a Bonney, la pobre ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. La dejamos en su habitación y fuimos a la nuestra, cuando cerré la puerta Luffy se abalanzó sobre mi.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de sacarte ese minúsculo vestido. - Yo reí y lo atrajé para besarlo.

Sin separarnos nos fuimos hacercando a la cama, él desprendió mi vestido y fue besando la piel desnuda que aparecia mientras lo bajaba. Todo era manos y besos, de un momento a otro estaba recostada en la cama sobre mi espalda con Luffy desnudo encima.

Él me besaba por todas partes mientras yo gemía incontrolablemente, sentí sus manos abriendome y a su miembro frotarse contra mi.

\- Por favor. - Dije toda necesitada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Susurró en mi oído.

\- A ti.

\- Ya me tienes. - Dijo y beso mis labios.

El muy bastardo quería que lo dijera, ya no aguantaba más, lo quería dentro de mi. Lo atrajé y lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras decía:

\- Te quiero dentro de mi, quiero que me folles duro, quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre cuando esté en la cima de todo.

Luffy abrió la boca sorprendido, bueno ni yo me creía lo que acababa de decir pero lo necesitaba mucho, lo quería dentro de mi, lo quería todo para mi y lo quería ahora.

Él gruño y se empujó de una estocada, ahogué un grito por su brusca introducción pero un segundo después el placer me inundó. Comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, enrosqué mis piernas en sus cadera y llevé mis manos a su espalda.

\- Mas fuerte. - susurré en su oído, él gruño y arremetió mas rápido contra mi.

\- Dios, Nami

Sentí un calor formarse dentro de mi, estaba muy cerca, los musculos de mi vagina comenzaron a contraerse, la mano de Luffy comenzó a frotar mi clítoris y eso fue todo, Grité su nombre, arqueé mi espalda, sentí como todo mi cuerpo de contraía mientras Luffy seguía empujando dentro de mi, no sabía que estaba aguantando la respiración cuando inspiré una bocanada de airé, Luffy gruño, empujó una última vez, y sentí como se venia en mi interior, un segundo después, se dejó caer sobre mi, pero aún apoyándose en sus brazos. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

\- Wow. - Dije y lo acerqué para besarlo.

Él salió de mi y me arrastro a su lado, no dijimos nada mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban, mi mano empezó a hacer círculos en su pecho, mis párpados se sentían pesados, no recuerdo en que momento me quedé dormida pero creí haber oído algo.

\- ¿Mmm? - Dije.

\- Shh, duerme. - Asentí y me acomodé en su pecho.

Unos minutos después escuché.

\- Te quiero Nami. - Con una sonrisa en mi cara me dormí profundamente.

—

Alguien gritaba, abrí mis ojos y los cerré inmediatamente al ver la luz del día entrar en la habitación, volví a abrirlos de a poco acostumbrando la vista, volví a oír los gritos. Luffy no estaba, asi que supongo que estaba abajo.

Salí de la cama y me puse mi bata, fuí al baño, me arregle un poco el cabello, y me puse un poco de perfume para que no se me notara el olor a sexo. Bajé a la sala y ví a Luffy de espaldas gritandole a alguien en el teléfono. Me acerqué y ví que tenía algo en la mano, parecía una hoja de periódico, la tomé de sus manos antes de que la escondiera, fui abriendo mis ojos a medida que leía la nota.

 **( -O- )**

 _ **" Todos nos sorprendimos al recibir la noticia de que el empresario multimillonario Luffy Wills ha dado el "si quiero". Una fuente cercana confima que el empresario contrajo matrimonio con una joven ordinaria llamada Nami Harrison hace unos seis meses aproximadamente, la misma fuente nos confirma que la joven es hija del fallecido abogado John Harrison y la ama de casa Marie Harrison. Supimos que la joven abandonó sus estudios y trabajaba de camarera antes de casarse con el señor Wills, una buena ventaja para ella, al parecer tiene a su madre enferma y el dinero de el magnate le vino muy bien a la hora de atender a su madre. Por otro lado la misma fuente nos confirma que la familia Wills no esta del todo conforme con esta unión, al parecer la joven ha dado una impresión negativa a la familia."**_

 **( -O- )**

Luffy trató de quitarme la hoja pero me alejé de él y corrí a la habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me dejé caér en el piso, miré el papel y decidí terminar de leerlo.

 **( -O- )**

 _ **" Recordemos que hace un año aproximadamente el empresario se comprometió con Koala Warner, hija del empresario y socio del Sr. Wills, al parecer el compromiso terminó antes de lo previsto, aún no se saben los motivos pero al parecer la joven esposa del empresario tuvo que ver algo en ese entonces. También se confirmó que la madre del joven no tiene ninguna intención de aceptar a la esposa de su hijo en su familia, parece que hay mucha tensión para la familia Wills en este momento. Al parecer estos desacuerdos estan afectando al empresario, ya que se ha confirmado que sus acciones han bajado un 25% en el último mes."**_

Nota escrita por: **Absa Lon**

 **( -O- )**

Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, me sentía impotente, destrozada. Luffy golpeaba freneticamente la puerta, me levanté del suelo lentamente y abría la puerta, él entró como un rayo a la habitación, me buscó hasta que me vió llorando escondida detras de la puerta. Se acercó y me abrazó.

\- Lo siento Nami. - Sollozé en su pecho.

\- Ellos me degradaron, a mi y a mi familia, no puedo creer que hicieran algo asi, yo no...yo no. - No pude decir nada mas.

\- Lo se, lo se. Perdoname yo te prometí que te protegería y no lo hice.

\- No es tu culpa. - Dije sorbiendo

\- Si lo es. Todo esto es mi culpa, tendría que haberlo previsto cuando me dijistes lo de las amenazas. - Me separé de él.

\- ¿Crees que fue tu madre?

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro de que fue ella, pero ahora mismo lo voy a arreglar. - Me besó, tomo su chaqueta y se fue.

Salió hecho una furia de la habitación, escuché a Makino gritar algo que no entendí, escuché el golpe de la puerta principal y luego unos pasos apresurados venir a la habitación. Una alterada Makino entró y me vió llorando sentada en la cama con la nota en la mano. Se sentó a mi lado y me quitó el papel, lo leyó en silencio, unos segundos después me abrazó fuerte. Lloré y llore hasta que nada mas salia de mi. Estaba furiosa con la madre de Luffy, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer esto, pero también era mi culpa por no haberle hecho caso, ella me lo advirtió y yo la ignoré. Ahora estaba pagando mi equivocación. Makino me susurro que me calmara. Lo hice.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga un tesito para calmar esos nervios? - Dijo Makino preocupada.

\- No quiero nada. En este momento quisiera que la tierra me tragara.

\- No, mi niña ya verá que todo se arreglará. - Reí sarcasticamente, por supuesto que nada se iba a arreglar, esa mujer me seguiría haciendo la vida imposible.

\- Fue la madre de Luffy. - Solté

\- Lo se. - Dijo Makino. - Esa mujer es el demonio.

No quería hablar mas sobre Alvida.

\- ¿Y Bonney? - Pregunté.

\- Oh, la joven esta durmiendo, se levanto en la madrugada con dolor de cabeza y le dí unos analgésicos que la dejaron tonta-tonta.

\- Es la consecuencia de haber bebido tanto. - Dije algo divertida. Al menos la situación de Bonney me alegraba un poco.

Makino se paró y me dio una mirada consoladora.

\- Iré a preparar el desayuno. - Me tomó el rostro con sus manos como lo hacía mi mamá. - No este tristes Nami, de se un buen baño para destensarla y baje a desayunar que le voy a preparar algo bien rico para levantarle en ánimo.

Asentí y ella se fue a la cocina. Me tiré en la cama y cerré mis ojos, ojala todo esto fuera un sueño.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry por el retrazo, estuve usando mi tiempo libre últimamente para jugar ONE PIECE PIRATE WARRIORS 3 y pues, distrae mucho…jejeje… REVIEWS?**_

 _ **PD:en lo posible actualise rápido hoy o sino mas tarde… ;) :)**_


	21. Chapter 20

**._-_. Capitulo 20 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Después de ducharme baje a la cocina, Makino estaba de espaldas a mi y como siempre estaba escuchando la radio, me senté en uno de los taburetes y ella se dió la vuelta.

\- ¿Te encuentras más calmada? - Preguntó.

\- No, en este momento lo que más me preocupa es tener a un montón de periodistas rondándome como buitres.

\- No te preocupes, Luffy no va a dejar que eso pase.

\- No creo que Luffy pueda con esto Makino, me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a su madre.

\- No pienses en eso ahora, verás que todo se resolverá pronto.

\- Eso espero.

Terminé mi desayuno en silencio y volví a mi habitación, hoy no quería salir para nada, seguramente en la vereda están esos cuervos buscando su proxima nota. Tomo mi movil y decido llamar a Luffy, en el cuarto intento me rindo y decido llamar a Sabo para ver como estan las cosas en el hospital.

Él atiende en el tercer tono.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola Sabo, soy Nami.

\- ¡Nami!, acabo de ver las noticias ¿estas bien?, ¿pasó algo?

\- No ha pasado nada, solo quería saber como está mi mamá, no creo que pueda visitarla hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas. No quiero correr el riesgo de que hablen de ella en alguna otra nota.

\- Si, lo entiendo, escucha Nami. - Él suspiro. - Tu madre sigue igual, pero no creo que resista mucho más, uno de sus riñones ya no funciona y tiene falla respiratoria, no quiero ponerte mal pero...

\- ¿Cuanto? - Digo calmadamente.

\- Una semana como mucho. Se que es duro para ti pero no creo que a ella le gustara estar aqui toda conectada a maquinas. La decisión es tuya.

\- Esta bien, adios Sabo. - Apagué el movil y lloré en silencio. Todo se venía abajo. Me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos

* * *

Unos suaves besos me despertaron, abrí uno de mis ojos y ví a Luffy mirandome fijamente.

\- ¿Como estas? - Preguntó.

\- Tres veces peor después de hablar con Sabo.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Le dan una semana como mucho - Abrazé a Luffy y lloré en su pecho. Él me acarició la espalda y besó mi cuello.

\- Lo siento mucho nena.

\- No se que voy a hacer, me dijo que tomara una decisión.

\- No tienes porqué hacerlo.

\- Pero él tiene razón, a mi madre nunca le hubiera gustado estar conectada a un montón de maquinas. Sus organos están fallando, yo no quiero hacerlo pero se lo que mi madre hubiera preferido.

\- ¿Asi que la vas a desconectar? - Asentí, y él levantó mi barbilla.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Si, lo se.

\- ¿Cuando lo vas a hacer?

\- Tal vez mañana, hoy no tengo animos para salir de la cama. - Luffy asintió y se levantó. - ¿Hablastes con tu madre? - Le pregunté

\- Si.

\- ¿Y?

\- No quieres escucharlo.

\- Si quiero, dime. - Le hice seña para que se volviera a sentar y lo hizo.

\- Negó haber sido ella, pero yo se que si fue, me advirtió que me alejara de ti y un montón de estupideces que no tiene sentido decirlas.

\- Ella no va a parar de hacerme daño.

Él tomó mi mano y la observó un segundo.

\- No lo se Nami, la verdad es que en este momento tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Voy a tratar de resolver esto.

\- Esta bien.

Se levantó, fue al vestidor y luego se encerró en el baño. Todo esto lo está afectando y mucho. Unos minutos después salió ya vestido, se acercó y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Tengo que trabajar. Me encantaría quedarme pero no puedo.

\- Si lo sé. - El asintió y camino a la puerta. Antes de salir lo llamé.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Es verdad lo de la noticia en el periódico?, ¿Tu empresa se está viniendo abajo?

El no contestó inmediatamente.

\- Hablaremos cuando vuelva. - Dicho estos se marcho a trabajar.

Pasé el resto del día mirando la televisión, Bonney después de levantarse estuvo un rato conmigo pero la verdad era que quería estar sola, ella lo entendió y se fue. Makino me trajo el almuerzo, no tenía hambre pero sabía que si no comía algo Makino me regañaría asi que probé unos bocados para complacerla. Todos los canales de noticia estaban hablando de mi, miraba como los periodistas me degradaban publicamente, llegó un momento en que no lo aguanté más y apagué la televisión, decidí bajar e ir a la "hamaca de la paz" en el jardin. Atravezé la cocina y salí fuera, una brisa de aire me llegó, se sentí bien. Me recosté en la hamaca y miré el cielo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve, pero parecieron ser horas, allí sola, sin un ruido a parte de el canto de los pajaros, todo pareció alejarse un momento. Cuando empezó a refrescar volví a mi habitación, miré la hora y me preocupó que Luffy no había vuelto todavía, seguramente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta.

\- Adelante. - Dije.

Makino entró con una bandeja de comida.

\- Te trajé la cena mi niña. Luffy llamó para avisar que llegaría tarde y practicamente me obligó a que te hiciera comer asi que aqui estamos.

\- Gracias Makino.

\- No hay de qué. - Ella dejó la bandeja frente a mi y se sentó. La mire extrañada. - No me voy a ir hasta que se coma todo. - Me dijo.

\- Esta bien. - Me había hecho una sopa de pollo, el olor me hizo agua la boca, tomé la cuchara y comenzé a comer.

\- Esta muy rica Makino. - Dije con la boca medio llena.

\- Gracias, como no comistes mucho en el almuerzo supuse que tenía el estómago cerrado con todo lo que está pasando asi que te hice esta sopita, vas a ver que te va hacer bien.

\- Me haces acordar a mi madre, ella me hacía sopa de pollo cuando estaba triste.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, cuando estaba molesta por algo siempre me hacía sopa, no se porqué pero me hacía sentirme mejor.

\- Pues que bueno, ahora te la tomas todita.

\- Si señora.

Terminé la sopa y Makino se llevó la bandeja, fui hasta el baño y me cepillé los dientes, me puse la pijama, me recosté en la cama y me puse a leer algo. Un rato despues la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Luffy, ni siquiera me saludo, directamente se metió en el baño y trancó la puerta. Bien, supongo que está molesto, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de aguantarlo asi que dejé mi libro y me acosté, apagué la luz de mi lado y cerré mis ojos. Unos minutos despues Luffy salió del baño, lo oí refunfuñar algo y luego lo sentí meterse en la cama.

Esta vez no me acercó a él y me abrazó, estabamos espalda contra espalda, él suspiro y apagó la luz de su lado. Nos fundimos en un silencio matador, ninguno dijo nada, estaba tan cansada de todo que cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Wow… las cosas parecen no ir muy bien… REVIEWS?**_


	22. Chapter 21

**._-_. Capitulo 21 ._-_.**

* * *

 **NOTA: He vueltooo... lamento el retraso, estoy ocupado de momento pero me di el tiempo de dejarles un regalito antes de volver a vernos mas tarde...en lo posible actualice el lunes o el martes... uno de esos dias... DEJANDO ESO DE LADO COMENZEMOS CON LA LECTURA...**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Al despertarme Luffy, supuse que estaba desayunando, me dí una ducha rápida y bajé a desayunar esperando verlo pero no estaba. Makino me hizo unas tortitas, comí en silencio y pensé en los acontecimientos que ocurrirían hoy. Tenía que desconectar a mamá, la vería morir, dejaría de respirar frente a mi, no volvería a escuchar su risa, o sentiría sus abrazos, no tendría quien me diera consejos cuando lo necesitara, ya no tendría nada. Perdería a la persona que más amo, mi vida cambiaría totalmente, ¿qué sería de mi?, acepté casarme con Luffy por ella, porque necesitábamos el dinero pero en el poco tiempo que he estado junto a Luffy llegué a amarlo, aunque no creo que él lo haga. Si bien me dijo que me quería creo que fue algo post-sexo lo que lo impulsó a decirlo, no creo que realmente me ame, y ahora menos con todos los problemas que le estoy causando.

Le agradecí a Makino por el desayuno y me fui al hospital, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi madre antes de desconectarla, le pedí a Marco que me llevara, en la verja había unos diez periodistas gritando preguntas, y golpeando las ventanas del auto. Los ignoré completamente y le pedí a Marco que acelerara, en mitad de camino saqué mi movil y llamé a Luffy, la primera vez no me contestó y las otras tres me mandó al buzón de voz, en este momento lo necesitaba más que nunca y él me ignoraba. Bueno si asi lo quiere allá él, que me siga ignorando, pero que después no venga cuando me necesite.

Llegamos al hospital y Marco me ayudó a bajar, unos cinco periodistas me abordaron. Me hacían miles de preguntas pero había una que la repetían una y otra vez.

\- ¿Señorita Nami Harrison, es verdad que se casó con el señor Luffy Wills por dinero? - Preguntó uno de ellos.

Si tan solo supieran, de seguro se hacía un banquete con algo asi, nos destruirían completamente a los dos. Marco comenzó a empujar a los buitres para dejarme pasar, una vez dentro del hospital pude respirar tranquila. Connis estaba en recepción, la saludé y seguí mi camino. Entré en la habitación de mi madre, había un silencio mortal a excepción del irritante pitído de una de las maquinas. Me senté junto a ella y le tomé la mano.

\- Hola mami, lamento no haber venido en un tiempo, las cosas se han puesto algo complicadas. - En ese momento mi movil sonó, lo saqué pensando que sería Luffy pero era un número desconocido, lo ignoré y volví a guardarlo, volvió a sonar, decidí contestar asi fuera quien fuera dejaba de molestarme.

\- ¿Si? - Dije enojada.

\- ¿Nami? - Conocí la voz de Koala.

\- ¿Koala?

\- Si, soy yo, le pedí tu número a Bonney ya que tu maridito me ignoró las llamadas, estoy bastante molesta por eso, podría ser una emergencia y el idiota me ignoró, ¿puedes creerlo?

\- Si bueno no eres la única.

\- Ughh ¿problemas en el paraíso?.

\- Es complicado. ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, solo quería saber si estabas libre, quería invitarte a comer.

\- No es un buen momento. - Dije mirando a mi mamá.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?

\- No quiero hablar de ello.

\- Venga dime, creo que tienes que desahogarte con alguien, parecer algo estresada, y me imagino que es por todo lo de las noticias ¿no?

\- Si, ese es uno de los motivos.

\- Te parece encontrarnos y hablar. - De verdad me urgía hablar con alguien que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar mis problemas, sin juzgarme.

\- Esta bien. Pero va a tener que ser en el hospital. - No quería separarme de mi mamá.

\- ¿En el hospital?, ¿todo está bien?

\- Te lo explico cuando llegues.

\- Esta bien. No vemos en unos minutos. - Colgó y guardé el movil.

Miré a mamá y suspiré.

\- Koala es una buena chica, la concí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hermana de Luffy, es algo hiperactiva, pero es una buena persona, hace unos dias salimos junto a ella, Bonney la hermana de Luffy y yo, nos la pasamos geníal, no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Ademas ella es la ex prometida de Luffy, al oírlo me puse algo celosa pero luego me dijo que todo era un acuerdo para que sus padres cerraran un negocio que se traían. - Me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré bajito. - A ella le gustan las mujeres ¿puedes creerlo?. Cuando lo supe no cabía en mi misma de la sorpresa, la primera vez que la ví lo que pensé fue:

 _"Que chica hermosa, de seguro tiene a todos los hombres a sus pies"_ y resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y luego Koala entró en silencio, vio de mi madre a mi y de vuelta. Se acercó y se sentó junto a mi.

\- Es tu mamá. - Afirmó. Asentí. - ¿Esta todo bien con ella?

\- No, por eso te pedí que vinieras, quiero estar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella.

\- Oh, acaso ella... - No se atrevió a terminar la frase

\- Si, hoy la desconectaremos.

\- ¿Tú estas bien con eso? - Tomó mi mano en la suya

\- No, pero se que ella lo hubiera preferido, hace tiempo que sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero nunca se está preparada.

\- Bueno no te digo que lo entienda porque nunca he pasado algo asi, pero lo que si se es que de seguro no me lo tomaría con la calma con la que tú lo haces.

\- Ha estado mucho tiempo luchando contra el cáncer, aprendí a vivir el dia a dia con ello, asi que, supongo que es por eso.

\- Puede ser. ¿Porqué Luffy no está aqui?, se supone que tu marido debe apoyarte en un momento como este ¿No?

\- Si te digo un secreto prométeme que no dirás nada, dime que te lo llevarás a la tumba. - Ella me miró sorprendida pero asintió.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. - Asentí, nadie además de mi madre sabía lo del contrato.

Le conté todo, como conocí a Luffy, su oferta, el acuerdo, como me enamoré poco a poco de él, lo de su madre, prácticamente le conté todo. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien que no fuera mi madre, alguien que me aconsejara, alguien que me respondiera principalmente.

\- Wow, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, ustedes parece tan enamorados. - Dijo asombrada.

\- Bueno, estoy segura de que lo amo pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo.

\- Pues yo creo que si lo está. Se preocupa por ti, y con respecto a lo de su madre, no me sorprende que la tipa esa hubiera hecho todo esto, lamento que tengas que pasar por esta situación.

\- Esta bien, ella me lo advirtió y no la escuché, también tengo algo de culpa en esto.

\- Ni lo digas, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, aqui la única responsable es esa vieja loca, no tenía ningún derecho a lastimarlos asi, solo porque eres de una clase modesta no quiere decir que seas una mala persona Nami, hasta ahora me has parecido la persona más maravillosa del mundo, enfrentar todo tus problemas de la manera en que lo haces no es para cualquiera, además eres cariñosa, amable, responsable, te preocupas por las personas a tu alrededor, tienes una gran inocencia dentro de ti.

\- No lo creo.

\- Creeme porque es la verdad, de seguro tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas. Ahora dime que pasa con Luffy.

\- Desde ayer me ha ignorado, no se los verdaderos motivos pero creo que tiene que ver con su empresa, algo esta pasando, oí en la noticias que repentinamente a perdido algunas acciones en su empresa, creo que eso lo tiene estresado.

\- Bueno ese es un bueno motivo, pero no tanto como para ignorarte.

\- Creo que en este momento es mejor dejarlo solo, es obvio que mi presencia lo perturba.

\- Bueno es un idiota si cree eso.

\- Será mejor darle su espacio.

\- Si tu lo dices.

Hablamos durante un rato, luego Koala bajó a la cafetería y nos trajo algo de comer, estaba realmente hambrienta, me comí absolutamente todo. Ella rió al verme entusiasmada por la comida, no se porque pero tenía un hambre atroz.

Por la tarde le dije que si tenía otros asuntos pendientes no me molestaría que se fuera, pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo, se quedó conmigo. Estaba anocheciendo cuando Sabo entró con una enfermera.

\- Nami. - Dijo, y se acercó a abrazarme, me soltó y saludo a Koala. Después volvió a mi y pregutó. - ¿Lista?

\- Jamás estaré lista. - Contesté pero luego asentí.

\- Bien, enfermera. - Dijo Sabo.

Vi como la enfermera poco a poco iba sacandole los tubos a mi madre, cada vez estaba más tensa, Koala tomó mi mano y me acercó a ella.

\- Todo va a esta bien, estoy aqui. - Dijo. Apreciaba mucho tenerla conmigo.

\- Gracias. - Dije.

Cuando todo estaba listo Sabo y la enfermera se fueron de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta vi como Sabo miraba una última vez a mi madre y se iba, creo que siempre le tuvo bastante aprecio de ella y le preocupaba cual fuera su estado, siempre llamaba para saber como estaba, era el primero en aparecer cuando la traía a sus sesiones, creo que mi madre agradecia la compañía de él, siempre que lo veía o hablaba con él volvía a casa con una sonrisa. Pero supongo que esos tiempos quedaron en el pasado, sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo, asi que disfruto de sus últimos días con un compañero que le dedicaba su tiempo a ella.

Ví como su pecho debilmente subía y bajaba, apreté su mano y la acerqué a mi mejilla. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que que su pecho dejo de moverse, la maquina a su lado emitió un último pitído y se apago. Me desmoroné, apoyé mi cabeza en su torso, comenzó como debiles lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y terminó sollozos fuertes que harían pensar a cualquier persona que alguien estaba siendo torturado. Koala trató de calmarme pero no podía, sentía una rabia inmesa por dentro, mi madre no se merecía lo que le paso, nada de esto era justo.

Oí a Sabo decirme algo que no entendí, no dejaba de sollozar, mis oídos latían y mi cuerpo parecía convulsionarse, creí que lo afrontaría de una mejor manera pero no fue asi. Entre Koala y Sabo me sacaron de la habitación y me sentaron en el pasillo. Patalée porque no quería que me alejaran de ella, la quería aqui conmigo. Ambos me sujetaron.

\- Nami, mirame. - Dijo Sabo, no quería verlo, quería a mi madre.

\- ¿Que le pasa? - Dijo Koala, su voz sonaba preocupada, lamento que ella tuviera que presenciar esto, me calmé un poco y me apoyé contra ella - Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Me alejé como si me quemara.

\- NO. - Dije.

\- Nami, no estas bien, creo que será mejor para ti.

\- No puedo irme.

\- Nami, ya nada puede hacerse. - Dijo Sabo.

\- No puedo, tengo que organizar todo, donde será el funeral, la ceremonia, la iglesia, la cremación...

\- Deja que yo me encargue de eso. - Dijo Koala.

\- No, tengo que hacerlo yo. - Dije firme.

\- No estas en condiciones de hacerlo Nami, por favor entiéndenos, estas alterada será mejor que vayas a casa.

\- No quiero ir allí, no quiero estar sola en este momento.

\- Yo me quedaré contigo. - Dijo Koala.

\- ¿Enserio? - Ella asintió.

\- Venga, levantate, estas muy agotada mentalmente, necesitas descansar.

Miré a Sabo.

\- ¿Que hay de mi mamá? - Aún tenía lagrimas en los ojos, me las sequé con el dorso de mi mano.

\- Yo me ocuparé de todo.

\- Pero... - Koala me cortó.

\- Irás a tu casa y descansarás ¿entiendes?, no me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza, entiendo que no estas con la autoestima para dejarla pero ella ya se fue Nami, estoy segura por lo que me contaste de que a ella no le gustaría verte asi.

\- No puedo con esto. - Admití sinceramente.

\- Lo se nena lo se. Ven. - Asentí pero antes me acerqué a Sabo, lo abrazé y le susurré al oído.

\- Gracias por todo, gracias por sacarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos, por preocuparte por ella, y por hacerle compañía todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Como? - Dijo él.

\- Era imposble no notar lo feliz que ambos eran cuando estaban juntos. Si todo fuera diferente estoy segura de que incluso te hubiera amado hasta cansarse de ti. - Él rió bajito y me apreto más fuerte.

\- Gracias Nami. Ahora vé, hazle caso a Koala, necesitas descansar en este momento. - Asentí y volví con Koala.

Al salir del hospital me sorprendió no ver a los periodistas rondando, como Marco no estaba Koala me llevó en su choche a casa. Cuando llegamos Makino salió a encontrarnos pero no quería hablar con ella, Koala le hizo una seña para que entendiera, ella asintió y volvió a la cocina. Fui hasta mi cuarto y me encerré en el baño, me despojé de mi ropa y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente ayudó un poco pero el dolor y la tristeza que sentía seguían presentes. Cuando salí del baño Koala estaba sentada en la cama, me metió en la cama, me alcanzó unos calmantes, me los tomé y ella me arropó.

\- Descansa. - Me besó la cabeza apagó la luz y se fue.

Estaba tan agotada que cerré los ojos e inmediatamente me quedé dormida

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

Llegué a casa agotado, el día habia sido duro, la asociación se estaba derrumbando y la empresa corría riesgo de perder una gran parte de los ingresos. Fui a la cocina y vi a Makino muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Que pasa Makino?

\- Nada. - Me dijo con tono molesto. En ese momento me sorprendo al ver Koala entrar en la cocina.

\- Vaya vaya. - Dice. - Mira quien decidió honrarnos con su presencia.

Bueno, no me gustó mucho su sarcásmo.

\- ¿Que haces tu aqui? - Entonces pensé un segundo. - ¿Le pasó algo a Nami?

Inmediatamente salí rumbo a nuestro cuarto pero Koala me detuvo.

\- Ni lo sueñes. - Dijo.

\- ¿Pero que te pasa?

\- Me pasa que eres un imbécil, te hemos llamado todo el maldito día y no fuistes capaz de atender el movil una puñetera vez.

\- Estaba ocupado. - Dije molesto.

\- Si ya veo, estabas tan ocupado que olvidaste que hoy tu mujer tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejar ir a su madre.

 _Ohh, maldita sea lo olvidé._

\- Ella te necesitaba más que nunca y tu no estabas, ni siquiera te haces una idea de como se puso, me mostró las tantas veces que te llamó y tu la ignorastes, y me importa una mierda los problemas que tengas ¡TU JODIDAMENTE DEBERÍAS HABER ESTADO CON ELLA! - Grito Koala. - Tuvo una maldita crisis de nervios ¿entiendes eso?, encima súmale toda la mierda que esta pasando por culpa de la loca de tu madre.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella, tiene que entender. - Dije.

\- No. - Koala se estaba poniendo de un color rojizo por el enojo. - Lo que menos necesita ahora es tu mierda, por cierto se todo y me refiero a TODO.

\- ¿Que?

\- Si, la verdad es que no puedo creer como ella puede amarte siendo un imbecil como eres, solo te preocupas por ti, te importa una mierda lo que le pase a los demás, cuando más te necesitaba te alejastes y ahora no intentes arreglarlo porque el daño ya esta hecho.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Jodidamente la tengo. - Dijo furiosa, Makino nos miraba sin entender nada.

\- Ella no se merece esto.

Que idiota soy, ella me ama, jodidamente me ama y yo me porté como un imbécil con ella. Koala tenía razón, Nami no se merece tener que soportar mi mierda. Ella se merece algo mejor, alguien que no la haga sufrir como yo.

Sin decir nada más me giré y me fuí de casa, jodidamente necesitaba una copa.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	23. Chapter 22

**._-_. Capitulo 22 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Un ruido fuerte me despertó, registré con la mirada la habitación pero no había nada. Prendí la lámpara de noche y me levanté de la cama, tomé mi bata, me la puse y abrí cuidadosamente la puerta. Escuché un gruñido y una maldición, asomé mi cabeza por la puerta y ví a Luffy tambalearse mientras caminaba por el pasillo, chocó contra un florero, éste cayo al piso y se hizo añicos. Abrí totalmente la puerta y salí, me acerqué a Luffy y tuve que taparme la nariz del olor a alcohol que tenía.

\- ¿Luffy? - Llamé.

Él levantó su mirada e hizo una mueca. Trató de apoyarse en la pared pero termino cayendo al suelo, me acerqué y lo ayudé a levantarse.

\- Lo shiento, no quishe deshpertahte. - En este momento estaba bastante molesta con él asi que no le contesté.

Lo llevé dentro de la habitación y lo dejé en la cama, volví para cerrar la puerta y cuando volteé Luffy estaba recostado en el suelo. Suspiré y traté de ayudarlo a levantarse nuevamente, pero no me ayudo mucho que digamos, más bien se quedo ahí gruñendo.

\- Maldita sea Luffy, no puedo yo sola, haz un poco de esfuerzo ¿quieres? - Me quejé, estaba cansada y justo hoy al tonto se le ocurrió emborracharse.

\- Eshta bien. - Con cuidado trató de pararse apoyando un brazo en la cama.

Estaba sentado sin decir nada, comenzé a sacarle la chaqueta y luego la corbata, él murmuró algo pero no le dí importancia, por lo general los borrachos dicen cualquier cosa sin sentido.

La camisa le siguió y luego lo acosté para sacarle los pantalones, él rió cuando puse mis manos en su cinturón.

\- Que manosh travieshas nena. - Dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Bufé y seguí desvistiéndolo, traté de bajarle los pantalones pero si el no levantaba las caderas se me iba a hacer imposible.

\- Vamos tonto, ayúdame. - Él levantó las caderas y le pudé bajar los pantalones.

Removí las sábanas y lo metí debajo, lo puse de costado por las dudas que vomitara dormido, más bien era muy familiar esto para mi, recuerdo las borracheras de mi padre y como tenía que encargarme de él cuando llegaba casi inconsciente a casa.

A los pocos minutos Luffy se durmió, escuchaba sus suaves ronquidos. Me senté a su lado y lo miré unos minutos, llevé mi mano a su rostró y lo acaricié lentamente.

Suspiré cansada.

\- Cuando más te necesito te comportas como un idiota. - Digo bajito. - Pero eres el idiota del que estoy enamorada.

Bajé mi rostro hasta su cara y le di un casto beso en la frente.

\- Ojala todo fuera de otra manera. - Me levanté y bajé a la cocina por una aspirina, me dolía a horrores la cabeza.

Cuando entré prendí la luz y grité cuando ví a Koala en la cocina. Me llevé la mano al pecho y traté de calmar mi agitado corazón.

\- Casi me matas del susto. - Digo angustiada.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Venía por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieres uno?

\- Si gracias. - Me acerqué a la alacena y tomé dos aspirinas.

\- ¿Dolor de cabeza? - Preguntó.

\- Si, me está matando.

\- Supongo que la causa es el borrachín que esta en tu habitación ¿me equivoco?

\- En parte, no entiendo su comportamiento, la verdad es que me estoy cansando de su actitud.

\- Sip, me gustaría darle una buena zurra para ver si asi se le bajan los humos. ¿ Y tú como estás? - Me acercó el vaso con agua, puse las aspirinas en mi boca y las bajé con el agua.

\- Lo llevo como puedo, eso quiere decir que no lo hago muy bien que digamos.

\- Bueno, supongo que uno nunca se recupera de eso ¿tu mamá era la única familia que tenias?

\- Si, la familia de mi madre no aceptó que ella se casara con mi padre, cuando ella se fue no volvió a contactar con ninguno de ellos, cuando nací al parecer ella quiso que yo conociera a mis abuelos pero ellos no querían saber nada de mi, y mi padre bueno, era hijo único y mis abuelos paternos fallecieron cuando él estaba en la universidad asi que si, estoy sola.

\- Bueno me tienes a mi, considérame como una hermana, la hermana mas cool que nunca has tenido.

Me reí.

\- Creo que Bonney no va a estar muy contenta con eso.

\- Tendrá que aceptar que soy mas divertida que ella.

\- Bueno yo no me voy a meter en eso, ambas me parecen geniales.

\- Venga Nami, admite que te diviertes más con la esta loca aquí presente. - Koala hizo unos movimientos con sus caderas y me guiño un ojo. Reí y asentí.

\- Vale lo admito, eres más cool.

\- Ja, lo sabía.

\- Pero no le digas a Bonney.

\- Con el tiempo tendrá que aceptarlo. Bueno chica me voy a dormir un poco más, estoy cansadísima y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- Si, lo se pero es que hay un tipo borracho que no me dejará dormir.

\- Bueno siempre puedes dormir conmigo. - Me guiño y pasó a mi lado, antes de salír me palmeó el trasero. La miré desconcertada y ella rió. - Admite que te gustó. - Negué con la cabeza, ella rió más fuerte y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Volví al cuarto y Luffy seguía dormido, me quité la bata y me acosté de mi lado lo más lejos de él, apagué la luz y traté de volver a dormir pero no pude, de seguro mañana tendría unas ojeras de muerte.

Alguien tocó la puerta, ignoré el ruido y volví a cerrar los ojos, volvieron a golpear y no me quedó otra que levantarme de la cama, miré el reloj y eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, Luffy seguía durmiendo y susurrando palabras sin sentido. Me puse la bata y abrí la puerta, Koala estaba impecablemente vestida y maquillada.

\- ¿Como es que te ves tan bien en las mañanas? - Pregunté.

\- Bueno, soy perfecta. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Te odio. - Dije y salí para que habláramos en el pasillo, no quería despertar a Luffy.

\- ¿El alcohólico aún duerme?

\- Si, y no me ha dejado dormir mucho, se la pasó casi toda la noche hablando en sueños.

\- Uhh si, tus ojeras lo dicen todo.

\- Gracias, ni te imaginas como me has subido el ánimo.

\- De nada. - Ella se puso seria. - Solo vine a avisarte que voy a hacer los preparativos para el velorio, necesito saber cuántas personas vendrán.

Solo volver a pensar en que mi madre ya no estaba me hizo añicos por dentro.

\- No lo sé tal vez diez personas. - Koala abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Solo diez?

\- Si, no teníamos muchos amigos que digamos, tal vez unos seis del hospital y bueno yo y tú supongo.

\- Bien, bueno creo que cuanto más privado mejor será para ti.

\- No te creas, el dolor no se va a ir porque haya menos personas.

\- No sabes cuanto lo siento. - Ella me abrazó y dos lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que Luffy vaya? - Preguntó

\- No lo se.

\- Bueno cualquier cosa me dices. Voy a preparar todo, comenzará a las trece horas, pero puedes ir un poco antes para estar a solas con ella.

\- Si lo haré.

\- Bueno te dejo asi cuando llegues tengo todo listo. Te quiero linda, podrás con esto.

\- Eso espero.

\- Adios. - Koala se giró pero antes de irse la tomé del brazo.

\- Gracias por todo Koala.

\- No me lo agradezcas, ahora ve y arreglate un poco, ver tus ojeras me estan quemando los ojos.

Reí por su comentario y volví a la habitación, era hora de arreglarme y estar con mi madre por última vez.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	24. Chapter 23

****._-_.** Capitulo 23 ._-_.  
**

* * *

 _ **SORRY POR EL RETRASO... ahora que comienza diciembre mi familia comienza con el ADVIENTO...una celebracion que tenemos cada fin de semana hasta el ultimo domingo antes de navidad...dicho esto, hoy tres capitulos para todos ustedes ... ;) :)**_

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

El sonido de una puerta cerrandose me despertó, abrí uno de mis ojos y lo volví a cerrar, la luz que entraba de la ventana me molestaba, me incorporé y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. Dolía como la mierda, maldita resaca, nunca más beberé de esa manera. Me quedé unos minutos sentado pensando en mi comportamiento de anoche, Koala tenia razon al reprocharme como lo hizo, me comporté como un idiota, en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y Nami salío con el pelo mojado y una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante al ver ese espectáculo frente a mi. La miré caminar hasta el vestidor y meterse en él, al parecer no notó mi presencia, me levanté y la seguí, ella se encontraba de espaldas a mi, se quedó un momento mirando la ropa y luego tomó un conjunto de ropa interior negra, un vestido negro, unos bailarinas a juego y una chaqueta negra. Se giró, se sobresaltó cuando me vio allí y se llevó uno mano al pecho.

\- Dios, Luffy me asustaste.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención. - Me acerqué a ella pero se apartó. Pasó junto a mi y se encerró en el baño.

Unos minutos después salió completamente vestida y con el pelo seco. Me quedé sentado en la cama mirando como se maquillaba frente al espejo, comenzó a ponerse el rímel cuando bufó cansadamente y lo tiró al suelo, tomó una de esas cositas desmaquillantes y se sacó la pintura, me miró a través del espejo un segundo.

\- Supongo que tienes resaca. - Comentó.

\- Si, creo que me pasé de copas.

\- Si que lo hicistes, pero supongo que todo los problemas que tienes lo justifica. - Ella se acercó a la mesita de luz, tomó su movil y su cartera. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando me acerqué rápidamente y la tome del brazo. - Sueltame. - Gruño.

\- Escucha Nami, siento lo de ayer, si hubiera sabido que era importante hubiera atendido.

\- ¿Como demonios ibas a saber que era importante si no atendías?, ayer te necesitaba y tú me dejastes de lado.

\- Lo se, perdóname, se que fui un imbécil, de verdad lo siento. - La miré de arriba a abajo. - Supongo que hoy es el funeral.

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió, sentí como se tensaba y la solté.

\- Espérame unos minutos y te acompaño. - Inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y negó.

\- No te quiero ahí. - Dijo secamente.

\- ¿Como?

\- Dije que no quiero que vayas.

\- ¿Porque no?

\- Porque no, eso es motivo suficiente, no quiero que estes ahi y punto ahora si me disculpas tengo un funeral al que asistir. - Se marchó de la habitación dejandome atónito.

Sabía que estaba molesta pero jamás imaginé que lo estuviera tanto, bueno la verdad es que me lo merezco. Suspiré y decidí arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

No tenía hambre asi que me salté el desayuno y le pedí a Marco que me llevara directamente al velorio. Cuando llegué Koala estaba corriendo de un lado a otro organizándolo todo, cuando me vió vino hasta mi y me dio un pequeño resumen de lo que estaba hecho hasta ahora.

\- Gracias por todo, seguramente yo no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de las cosas. - La abrazé mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

\- De nada linda, acompáñame.- Me llevó por un pasillo y abrió una puerta, me hizo entrar y luego entró ella, el ataúd de mi madre estaba allí, la tapa estaba abierta y veía su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, tenía puesto un bonito vestido azul de gaza y sus manos estaban perfectamente acomodadas en su pecho. Me acerqué a ella y toqué su rostro, estaba frio.

\- Tomate tu tiempo. - Dijo Koala y se fue.

Acerqué un silla y me senté a su lado, tomé su mano fría y la acerqué a mi mejilla. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta, tenía lagrimas en mis ojos, respiré hondo y traté de comprimirlas, no quería seguir llorando, estaba cansada de llorar, cansada, harta, furiosa, tenía un remolino de sentimientos por dentro.

La miré nuevamente y un flash de recuerdos con ella me vino a la mente.

 _Recuerdo cuando me negaba a entrar en el colegio el primer dia de escuela, ella me convenció de que si entraba a la salida iríamos al parque y conseguiríamos un rico helado, no estaba segura pero finalmente terminé cediendo cuando mencionó chispas de chocolate, sabía que siempre diría si al chocolate._

 _Rió al recordar cuando me enseño a montar en bici, tenía puesto un casco, rodilleras y tobilleras, y mi madre me había atado un almohadón en la cintura según ella por seguridad, pero al fin y al cabo no sirvio de nada porque cuando me soltó para que anduviera sola me caí de frente en el suelo y ahí perdí mi primer diente, vino corriendo a socorrerme, me levantó, le mostré orgullosamente mi diente y ambas reímos, esa noche me dijo que dejara el diente bajo la almohada, el hada se llevaría mi diente y en su lugar me dejarían dinero. Le pregunté para que querían los dientes y ella me dijo: "Los dientes poseen recuerdos, las hadas los recogen y los llevan a su hogar, allí los guardan y los cuidan con mucho amor, hasta que tu los necesites, a veces las personas con el tiempo se olvidan de las cosas y ella se ocupan de recordarselas.", esa noche me fui a dormir con el pensamiento de las hadas llevandose mi dientes, por la mañana me levanté y ví bajo mi almohada, había dinero, me levanté y corrí a la cocina mostrándole a mamá el billete, ella sonrió y me dijo que me llevaría a la tienda para comprarme lo que quisiera, esa tarde me empaché de dulce, a la mañana siguiente tenía un dolor horrible de estómago y prometí no comer más dulces en mi vida, una promesa que rompí a los tres días._

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en el ataúd, no lloré, no quería hacerlo solamente cerré mi ojos y me dejé llevar.

Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta, Koala vino a avisarme que la gente estaba llegando, asentí y me levanté, unos hombre entraron y tomaron el ataud, les pedí que cerraran la tapa, no quería que las personas tuvieran un último recuerdo de su rostro en esa caja. Ellos asintieron, cerraron la tapa y llevarón el cajo a la sala velatoría.

Las personas se acercaba a darme el pesame, la verdad es que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no había nada, ninguna emoción, Sabo fue el último en llegar, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, me dijo que lo sentía mucho y le agradecí. El sacerdote dio comienzo a la ceremonía, estaba sentada en la primera fila con Koala a mi lado sosteniéndome la mano, todo pasó muy lento, parecía no terminar nunca. Traté de aguantar lo más que puede pero no resistí, me disculpe y salí de la sala, escuché el murmullo de la gente pero no me importó.

Cuando salí fuera sentí la fresca brisa en mi rostro, respiré profundo y levanté la mirada al cielo. Sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano, bajé la mirada y vi a Sabo

\- No creo que pueda volver allí. - Dije bajito.

\- Lo se, no venía a pedirte que lo hicieras.

\- Me siento rara, vacía.

\- Supongo que es normal. Me siento igual que tú.

\- La extrañas al igual que yo ¿verdad?

\- Si, aún lo hago.

En ese momento Koala se une a nosotros, Sabo se despide y nos deja solas.

\- ¿Como estas? - Pregunta

\- No lo se.

\- Bueno, supongo que no volverás a entrar. - Asiento. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- No, no quiero cruzarme con Luffy, antes de irme le dije que no lo quería aqui.

\- Wow, eso fue duro de tu parte.

\- Supongo, pero se lo merecía.

\- En eso tienes razón. ¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar por ahí?

\- Si, quiero salír de este lugar ahora.

\- Bien, dejame traer mi bolso y nos vamos.

Cinco minutos después estaba sentada en el convertible de Koala. Ella puso la radio y una bonita canción de jazz comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Te parece dar un paseo por el muelle?

\- Si estaría bien.

\- Ok.

Koala aparcó cerca del muelle, nos bajamos y caminamos, el día estaba precioso, había sol pero no hacía calor, estaba templado, un día perfecto por asi decirlo, lo cual es irónico si me pongo a pensar en como me siento.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó Koala. - Yo si, podría comerme un vaca entera.

\- No desayuné y la verdad es que si tengo un poco de hambre.

Fuimos hasta un restaurante, decidimos sentarnos fuera, un joven tomó nuestro pedido y se fue.

\- Es una linda tarde ¿no crees?

\- Si, supongo. - Dije poco convencida.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que pasó con Luffy?

\- Si bueno, para empezar estoy muy molesta con él.

\- ¿Y quien no? - Se burlo ella.

\- Anoche cuando llegó borracho...creo que ese fue mi límite, se que tiene problemas en la empresa y comienzo a pensar que en parte tengo algo de culpa.

\- ¿Que?, ¿Porqué dices eso?

\- Bueno, todo estaba yendo bien hasta la noche en la fiesta de Bonney. Su madre me advirtió que me alejara, no lo hice, a partir de ese día todo se vino de mal en peor, la empresa de Luffy se vino abajo, luego el problema de la noticias, los paparazzi siguiéndonos a todos lados y creo que eso lo llevó al borde.

\- No puedo creer que te eches la culpa por eso, aqui la única causante de los problemas es esa maldita bruja de Alvida. Lo que me asombra es que sea tan mala como para tirar abajo los logros de su hijo. Si fuera yo bueno, me las agarraría contigo no con mi hijo.

\- Si bueno, la mujer esta malita de la cabeza. Y yo que pensaba que por ser una mujer atractiva a pesar de su edad, creí que no estaría tan loca. Pero aqui lo que importa es que Luffy esta pasando por esto gracias a mi, tal vez sería mejor que me fuera de una vez de su vida.

\- No digas eso. ¿A donde irías?

\- No lo se, le dije que cumpliría mi parte del trato, pero no puedo seguir haciendole esto, si su madre ve que me voy seguramente lo dejará en paz.

\- Pero ¿y Luffy?

\- Es lo mejor para él y lo sabes.

\- Si, bueno en ese caso te ofrezco la casa que tengo en la playa, esta a unas tres horas de aqui. Es un pueblito que se llama Nuevo puerto, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Estiro mi mano y tomo la suya.

\- Gracias, ni con todo el oro del mundo podría pagarte lo que has hecho por mi.

\- Ohh cállate, sabes que lo hago con cariño, en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte llegué a apreciarte como a una hermana, me preocupo por ti y quiero que seas feliz amiga.

\- Gracias; en ese caso, acepto tu oferta.

\- Geníal mañana mismo llamó a la pareja que cuida la casa y le digo que tengan todo preparado, ahh una cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Que vas a decirle a Luffy?

\- No lo se, supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	25. Chapter 24

****._-_.** Capitulo 24 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Cuando terminamos de comer insistí en pagar pero Koala no me dejó, traté de pagar mitad/mitad a ver si asi cedía pero no, al final terminé perdiendo. Salímos del restaurante y decidimos caminar un poco más, hablamos de todo un poco, cosas sin importancia en realidad. Volvimos a su coche y antes de encenderlo ella se giró y me miró.

\- ¿Te llevo a casa o volvemos al salón? - Preguntó ella, no quería volver, pero algo por dentro me decía que lo hiciera.

\- No quiero volver al funeral, pero algo me incita a que lo haga, asi que vamos allí. - Dije convencida.

\- Esta bien. - Ella sacó unas gafas de la guantera y se las puso, se veía como una chica mala. Solté una risita. Ella se bajó un poco los lentes y me guiño. - Se que me veo sexy. - Dijo.

\- Si, lo haces, a decir verdad siento algo de celos, todo te queda bien. - Me señalé toda yo. - En cambio yo, soy un desastre andante.

\- Claro que no, y no te creas que todo me queda bien, si me pusiera una bolsa de papas no creo que me viera sexy.

\- Yo creo que si. - Dije convencida. - Apuesto a que es por eso que hay tantos accidentes de coche. - Dije riendo. Ella rió conmigo.

\- No puedo negar que estoy para morirse. - Dijo sacando la lengua y pasándosela por los labios.

Solté una carcajada, creo que hasta los de la siguiente cuadra me escucharon.

\- Me gusta que tengas una autoestima alta. - Dije parando de reir.

Ella me regalo una enorme sonrisa.

\- Me gusta oirte reir. - Dijo, y me apretó la mano.

\- Es bueno reir, sentía que hacía mil años que no reía. - Dije algo triste.

\- Si, lo se. Bueno chica, volvamos al salón y luego te llevo a tu casa.

\- Esta bien. - Dije y me abroché el cinturón.

\- Ahhh y acuérdate de avisarme cuando te vas asi les aviso a mis caseros que preparen todo para tu llegada.

Bajé la mirada, no quería irme pero era lo mejor para todos.

\- Esta bien.

Ella me miró.

\- Se que es duro, y si bien no estoy del todo de acuerdo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo.

\- Si, te estoy muy agradecida por eso. Si antes me hubieran dicho que tu harías todo esto por mi, de seguro me reiría. Pero la verdad es que te volvistes una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Ella me abrazó como pudo con el cinturon puesto.

\- Cariño, despues de conocerme, aunque algunos lo nieguen, se que me aman.

\- ¿A ti no te baja la autoestima nadie eh?. - Dije negando con la cabeza y riendo.

\- Nop.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Deberías hacer lo mismo. - Dijo convencida.

\- Te prometo que trataré.

\- Eso espero.

Ella encendió el coche y nos dispusimos volver al funeral. Cuando llegamos solamente habían seis personas, todos eran del hospital, ví a Sabo junto al cajó. Me acerqué a el.

\- Volvistes. - Dijo después de un momento.

\- Si, será la última vez antes de...bueno sabes. - Dije posando mi mano en la tapa.

\- Si, lo se. - Dijo él con pesar.

\- Me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente. - Dije bajito.

\- A mi tambien. - Ví como una lágrima caía por su ojo, el se la limpió con el dorso de su brazo. - Lo siento. - Dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- Al parecer no soy la unica. - Le dije a nadie en particular.

Me quedé unos cinco minutos más, después le pedí a Koala que me llevara a casa. Cuando llegamos le ofrecí tomar una taza de café y ella aceptó, entramos y Makino vino corriendo a abrazarme, se lo devolví, ella era como una segunda madre para mi.

\- ¿Como estas mi niña?

\- Estoy bien Makino, deja de preocuparte. - Dije algo molesta.

Ella asintió. Se acercó a Koala y la abrazó. La tres fuimos a la cocina y Makino se dispuso a hacernos el café. Koala pasó toda la tarde conmigo, antes de irse me aviso que ni bien terminara la cremación del cuerpo de mi madre, me traería la urna, no quería saber nada más de muertes, funerales, cenizas, asi que solo asentí. Ella se despidió y se fue, yo por otro lado me di una ducha y me acosté. Estaba cansadísima y mañana tendría que hablar con Luffy.

* * *

Por la mañana me desperté asustada, no se porqué pero el corazón me latía rapidísimo, miré a mi lado esperando ver a Luffy durmiendo pero no estaba, incluso su lado seguía hecho, asi que no durmió aquí. Traté de volver a dormir pero no pude asi que me termine levantando, me duche, vestí y baje a desayunar. Como siempre Makino estaba en la cocina, la saludé y me senté en uno de los taburetes. Quería saber donde estaba Luffy y era obvio que Makino lo sabía.

\- Makino. - Ella se giró para verme.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Donde está Luffy? - Ella suspiro cansadamente y se acerco.

\- Después de que te fueras por la mañana le llamaron del extranjero, parece que había algún problemilla con el trabajo allí, asi que ayer por la tarde sacó un pasaje de avión y se fue.

\- ¿Luffy se fue? - Dije incrédula.

\- Si niña, te lo acabo de decir. - Me levanté furiosa.

\- ¿Porqué no me dijo nada?

\- No lo se niña, tampoco te molestes con él, fue algo de último momento.

\- ¿Ultimo momento?, me acabas de decir que lo llamaron en la mañana y se fue por la tarde, no me digas que no tuvo tiempo de mandarme aunque sea un mensaje para saber a donde iba.

\- Tal vez no se dio cuenta. - Dijo Makino despreocupada.

\- No, lo hizo para molestarme, ayer estaba furiosa con él y le dije un par de cosas.

\- ¿Se pelearon?

\- Fue algo más que pelearse. - Dije molesta. - Se me fue el hambre Makino, me voy a mi habitación.

Me di la vuelta y me fui. Cuando entré al cuarto lo primero que hice fue tomar el teléfono para marcarle, y mas le valiera que me lo contestara. Sonó tres veces y luego escuche.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Luffy?, soy Nami.

\- Se quien eres, tengo identificador de llamada. - _Ah si, es verdad._

\- ¿Porqué no me dijistes que te marchabas?

\- No tenía porque hacerlo.

\- ¿No tenías o no querías?

\- Es lo mismo. - Me molestaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Bufe y gruñi.

\- ¿Cuando vas a volver? - Necesitaba saberlo, me tenia que ir lo antes posible y no quería hacerlo sin hablar con él.

\- No lo se, mira en este momento estoy muy ocupado si no tienes nada importante que decirme me voy.

\- ¡ESPERA! - Grité.

\- ¿QUE? - Dijo molesto.

\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, pero tiene que ser en persona.

\- Pues ya ves que no se puede, sabes estoy hasta la medula de tí, tengo un problema enorme que resolver aquí y no tengo tiempo para monerías. - _¿Monerías?. ¿En serio?_

\- De verdad es importante, no es algo que pueda decir por teléfono.

\- Pues en ese caso tendrás que esperar porque ahora mismo no puedo volver. - Su voz sonaba exasperada.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo volverás?

\- No.

\- Esta bien. Adios. - Dije y él colgó, ni siquiera se despidió.

Necesitaba hablar con él y se había marchado. Bueno supongo que no demorará mucho en volver.

" _No sabía lo equivocada que estaba… "_

Pasaron cinco días y Luffy aún no volvía, lo llamaba todas las noches preguntándole cuando tenía pensado regresar pero su respuesta siempre era la misma _"no lo se"._ Estaba harta, era muy obvio que no volvía porque no quería verme. Bien si así lo quería, por mi perfecto, pero estoy segura de que se arrepentirá de no haber vuelto. Llamé a Koala diciéndole que tenía todo listo para marcharme, le dije que me pasara a buscar en tres horas.

Tomé una valija que había en el vestidos y comenzó a poner toda mi ropa, zapatos, pero solamente las que eran mias, las prendas que Luffy me compró no pensaba llevarmelas, no me pertenecian asi que las dejé, cuando ya tenia la maleta lista tomé una hoja y un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir, ya que no pude hablar con él le escribiría, no me gustaría marcharme sin decir nada, asi que pensé en dejarle una carta. Escribí todo lo que creía que necesitaba saber y que cumpliría nuestro trato. Cuando terminara el año le prometí que firmaría los papeles de divorcio, ni siquiera tendría que verme. Cuando terminé, metí la carta dentro de un sobre y puse su nombre en él. Lo dejé sobre cama y bajé al vestíbulo. Busqué a Makino para despedirme de ella pero no estaba, supongo que tenía que hacer la compra, Koala me mandó un texto diciendo que estaba afuera asi que tomé la maleta y salí, ella me ayudó a guardarla y me subí al coche.

\- ¿Que raro? - Dijo ella.

\- ¿Que? - Dije.

\- Pensé que Luffy estaría suplicándote que te quedaras.

 _Ohh! Koala no sabía que Luffy no estaba aqui._

\- No esta aqui, se fue de viaje. - Dije algo molesta.

Ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Como que no está aqui? - Dijo molesta

\- Tuvo un problema con el trabajo y se tuvo que ir.

Ella se metió en el coche y se puso el cinturón, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de apretar tanto el volante, le puse una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunté.

\- Si, o sea que, ¿se lo dijiste por telefono?

Negué con la cabeza. Llevé mis manos a mi regazo y las junte.

\- No lo hice, era importante, no era algo que discutir por telefono, le pregunté cuando volvería y me dijo que no lo sabía, lo esperé Koala, lo esperé cinco días, lo llamaba cada noche para preguntarle cuando pensaba regresar y me decia lo mismo _"no lo se"_. - Dije imitando su voz. - Me cansé de esperar.

\- Pero... ¿que va a pasar cuando vuelva y vea que no estas? -

\- Le dejé una carta, supongo que con eso es suficiente. - Ví que Koala estaba molesta, pero no se atrevió a decirme nada.

\- Es un imbécil. - Dijo. – Si, eso es lo que es, ¡UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

\- Tranquila. - Le dije.

\- Si lo siento. - Ella respiró hondo dos veces y se calmó. - Bien, vayamos a tu nueva casa, te gustará.

\- Se que si. ¿Koala?

\- Si.

\- No quiero que le digas a Luffy donde estoy ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

\- Si, no hay problema.

\- Ahh y otra cosa.

\- ¿Que?

\- No me pude despedir de Makino, ni de Bonney, por favor cuando vuelvas diles que las quiero mucho.

\- Por supuesto, pero supongo que querrán visitarte.

\- No creo que sea conveniente, si saben donde estoy de seguro se lo dirán a Luffy, confío en que tu no lo harás por eso te lo pido.

\- Esta bien, pero ¿yo puedo visitarte?

\- Si, claro que si. De verdad te agradezco mucho.

\- No es nada, bueno y ahora a disfrutar unas lindas vacaciones lejos de la problematica familia Wills.

\- Si, necesito respirar un poco.

\- Hey. - La miré. - ¿Te molesta si me quedo unos dias contigo?, me vendrían bien unas vacaciones.

\- Si claro que si, me encantaria. - Dije emocionada, al menos no estaría sola.

\- Geníal, bueno ya tengo todo listo, aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo.

Solté una carcajada.

\- Me lo imaginé. - Dije riendo.

Ella rió conmigo y arrancó el coche, antes de atravesar la verja miré hacia atrás, un último recuerdo de la hermosa casa, de las increíbles personas que conocí en ella y de los hermosos momentos que pase.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	26. Chapter 25

****._-_.** Capitulo 25 ._-_.**

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

Me encontraba totalmente agotado, hoy era la última reunión que tenía y podría volver a casa. Entré en la habitación del hotel y fui directamente a darme una ducha, me desvestí y abrí el grifo, me puse bajo el agua y cerré los ojos, disfrute el calor del agua bajando por mi cuerpo, me puse a pensar en casa, me sorprendió que hoy Nami no me llamara, siempre que llegaba la noche ella me hablaba para saber cuando volvía, me extrañaba, igual que yo a ella, pero era mejor que me fuera por unos días, ella no esta pasando un buen momento y a mi se me vinieron todos los problemas de la empresa encima, últimamente he estado muy estresado por todo y se que nuestra relación ha estado un poco tensa pero mañana lo arreglaré todo.

Termino de ducharme, me pongo unos pantalones pijamas y me acuesto en la cama, mi vuelo de regreso sale en unas seis horas, asi que será mejor que duerma. Miro mi movil por última vez, por si tengo alguna llamada perdida, pero nada. Cierro los ojos y me duermo enseguida por el cansancio que llevo.

Cuando aterrizo, Marco me esta esperando con el coche en la entrada, lo veo algo tenso, sus ojos buscan cualquier punto lejos de mi visa. Me acerco y le tiendo mi maleta, él la guarda en la cajuela y me abre la puerta trasera del coche. Se sube en el asiento del conductor y arranca.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto.

\- No me corresponde decirlo señor. - Dice nervioso.

\- A mi no me vengas con esa mierda Marco, ¿Que pasa? - Dije bastante molesto.

\- Es que...

\- Es que ¿qué? - Él estaba sumamente nervioso.

\- La señora no pasó la noche en la casa. - Dijo tan rápido que apenas lo entendí.

\- ¿Qué?, repitelo porque no entedí nada.

El asintió, suspiro y me miró por el retrovisor.

\- La señora no durmió en la casa. – " _Asi que no durmió en la casa, bueno de seguro está con Koala por ahí."_

\- Oh, bueno, seguramente esta con Koala y Bonney.

\- Si de seguro es eso. - Dijo Marco y terminó la conversación.

Lo miré manejar, sus manos estaban inquietas, no se porqué se preocupaba tanto, seguramente Nami necesitaba una amiga con quien hablar y se fue a quedar en casa de Koala. Cuando llegamos, Marco me abrió la puerta y bajé, entré en la casa y un silenció absoluto me rodeó. Fuí hasta la cocina para saludar a Makino, cuando entré ella estaba leyendo una revista.

\- Makino. - Dije, ella subió la mirada y en vez de venir a saludarme me hizo una mueca.

\- Vaya, miren quien a decidido honrarnos con su presencia. – " _Bueno, Makino estaba molesta."_

\- Tuve que resolver unos asuntos, lo sabes.

\- Si, unos asuntos eternos. - Cerró su revista de un golpe, la tiró a la papelera y se acercó a la cafetera para servirme una taza, me moría por tomar un cafe de los suyos.

\- Gracias, me moría por uno de tus cafés Makino. - Ella se giró y nego.

\- Tranquilito que no es para tí. - Dijo muy seria.

\- ¿No es para mi?, ¿Para quién entonces?

\- Pues para mi. - Me reí, ella me atravesó con la mirada.

\- Vamos Makino, ¿no me harás ni un cafecito?

\- Hágaselo usted mismo. - Dicho esto salió pitando de la cocina con su café en mano.

Frustrado decidí saltarme el café e ir a cambiarme, entré en el cuarto y fui directamente al vestidor, tomé un par de vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta, no pensaba salir asi que quería estar cómodo, me giré para tomár unos tenis y salí de allí para ducharme, cuando paso frente a la cama me detengo en seco, hay un sobre, me acercó,veo que tiene mi nombre y es la letra de Nami, dejó la ropa a un lado y me siento en la cama. Miro mi nombre escrito en una caligrafía impecable, lo doy vuelta y lo abro. Saco la carta y comienzo a leer.

* * *

 _Luffy:_

 _No se como empezar, nunca he escrito una carta, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿verdad?, no quería hacerlo de esta manera, hubiera querido poder hablarlo contigo, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron, hay veces que me gustaría que las cosas no sucedieran pero por más que traté pasan. Se que todo por lo que estas pasando, bueno en su mayoría es por mi causa, y te pido perdón por eso, no lo hice intencionalmente, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes._

 _Antes de llegar al motivo de esta carta te quiero decir gracias, por todo, principalmente por cuidar de mi madre y de mi, por preocuparte por nosotras cuando no tenías porqué hacerlo, por haberme hecho conocer a personas increíbles que siempre recordaré con todo el amor del mundo, por los momento hermosos que pasamos, gracias, por darme un hogar. Jamás pensé que pasaría esto pero en el corto tiempo que he estado junto a ti llegué a apreciar, querer y amar el hombre que eres, por eso me duele tanto tener que irme, al principio no lo entenderás, pero más adelante sabrás que lo hice por ti._

 _Ambos sabemos que la causa aqui es tu madre, no se detendrá hasta verte acabado, y yo no quiero eso para ti. Esto que hago es porque no soporto tener que ver como te hundes poco a poco por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás. En fin, yo solo no quería irme sin al menos dejarte una explicación de porqué lo hago, verás como las cosas mejorarán poco a poco, estoy segura de eso, bueno, espero que puedas reiniciar tu vida, sigue adelante, se que estarás bien, tienes personas que te aman y te apoyan en todo momento. Lamento que tenga que ser asi, pero no había otra manera. Te prometo que cumpliré nuestro acuerdo, se que es importante para ti, el año termina en cuatro semanas y media, cuando haya pasado te prometo dejarte libre. Te quiero, te amo._

 _Tuya, Nami._

* * *

 _Pd: Dile a Makino que la quiero y siempre lo haré, ha sido como una madre para mí, jamás olvidaré eso y a mi descabellada cuñada Bonney, dile que siento no haberme despedido de ella, la quiero con locura, espero que algún dia encuentre su voz, y siga el camino que desea._

* * *

Deje caér la carta al piso, estoy en blanco, no...no puedo creerlo, yo...jamás creía que ella fuera a irse, nunca, la quiero, maldita sea la amo, ¿la amo?, SI, jodidamente la amo y cuando me doy cuenta de ello es muy tarde.

Me levanto y me acerco al armario y veo su lado, ¿como no me dí cuenta?, parte de su ropa no está, solamente queda la que compré para ella, siento una arranque de rabia dentro de mi. Tomó su ropa y comienzo a tirarla fuera del vestidor, todo, sus vestidos, sus calzados, sus blusas, todo.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡ERES UN IDIOTAAA!, ¡TE LO MERECES! - Grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. - ¡NOOOO! - Me tiro en el suelo y tomo una de sus blusas, me la acercó a la cara y la huelo, tiene su olor, su perfume, una sola lagrima caé de mi ojo.

Makino entra corriendo al cuarto, me vé y se acerca preocupada.

\- Vete. - Digo.

\- ¿Pero que ha pasado aqui? ¿Porqué tirastes toda la ropa de Nami?

\- ¡VETE! - Grito, ella se asusta y se aleja de mi pero no se va.

Mira todo a su alrededor, vé la carta y la toma, levantá la mirada y vuelve a estudiar toda la escena.

\- ¿Se fue?

No le contesto.

\- ¡¿SE FUE?!, ¿contestame?

Bajo la cabeza y asiento. Me duele demasiado pensar que se ha ido para siempre.

\- Se ha ido para siempre. - Digo.

\- No, no. - Dice Makino y veo que algunas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Baja la mirada nuevamente a la carta y la lee. Niega con la cabeza y se sienta en la cama. - Se ha ido, mi niña se ha ido y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella.

\- Hay algo escrito para ti al final de la carta. - Digo abatido, con su blusa presionada contra mi.

\- No es suficiente, no quiero unas palabras escritas en un papel, la quiero a ella. - Dice Makino cortadamente. - No lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Tú no lo puedes creer?, imagínate como me siento yo.

Ella me mira con molestia.

\- Me imagino que te sientes como el tonto que eres, pero bueno mi opinión no viene al caso. ¿Que vas a hacer? - Pregunta

\- Encontrarla, supongo.

\- Entonces que haces ahí tirado, levanta ese trasero y ve a buscarla. - La miro, ella me tiende la mano, me levanto y asiento, tomo mi chaqueta, movil y bajo para encontrar a Marco, alguno de sus amigos deben saber donde está.

Cuando salgo Marco me mira extrañado por mi imagen, me debo ver horrible pero no me importa. Le pido que me lleve al hospital, seguramente Sabo sabe algo. En el camino marco su movil pero no hay respuesta. Marco a Koala pero tampoco logro nada, le marco a Nami y salta directamente al correo de voz.

Llegamos al hospital y me bajo corriendo, voy hasta la recepción y veo a la enfermera que atendió a Nami el dia que la conocí, bueno que casi la atropello, me acerco a ella. ¿Como se llamaba?, ¿Cona?, ¿Kenis?, no recuerdo. Le toco el hombro y ella se gira.

Ella me mira un rato y luego abre los ojos, supongo que me recordó.

\- ¿Que hace usted aqui?, ¿Le paso algo a Nami? - Ignoro sus preguntas

\- Necesito hablar con Sabo, es urgente. - Ella asiente y rapidamente se va por un pasillo.

Espero unos minutos hasta que veo a Sabo acercarse, la verdad es que se ve horrible, tiene unas ojeras enormes y esta mas flaco. Le tiendo la mano.

\- Luffy ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Si. - Miro a la enfermera vernos espectante. - ¿Si es posible pudiéramos hablar a solas?.

\- Si claro, Conis, por favor dejanos. - La mujer asiente y se va. - Bueno ¿que es lo que pasa?

\- Se ha ido.

\- ¿Quien? - Pregunta.

\- Nami, se ha ido, me dejo una carta diciendome que se iba, no dice a donde, solo que se fue. Estoy desesperado, por favor si sabes donde está dimelo.

El me mira sorprendido y niega.

\- Lo siento Luffy, pero no tengo ni idea, jamás esperé que se fuera, pero supongo que la entiendo. Ha pasado por mucho, unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal.

\- No son unas malditas vacaciones, se ha ido para siempre, ¿entiendes?, no volverá.

\- Lo siento, pero no se donde está. - Se que no miente, sus tristes ojos lo dicen.

\- ¿No tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?

\- No, pero la última vez que la vi, estaba con su amiga Koala, supongo que ella debe saberlo.

\- Esta bien gracias. - Me despido y me voy.

Marco esta esperando apoyado sobre el capo, cuando me ve se incorpora y me abre la puerta.

\- ¿A donde? - Pregunta.

\- A la casa de Koala.

\- Muy bien.

En el camino vuelvo a llamar al movil de Koala pero no contesta. Cuando llegamos a su casa, sus padres me reciben sorprendido al verme ahí. Edith, la madre de Koala se acercó, me saludo y luego vino su padre.

\- ¿Pasó algo?. - Pregunta Edith.

\- Nada que deba preocuparlos, ¿saben donde está Koala?, necesito hablar con ella.

Ellos se miran y luego a mi.

\- Ella se fue ayer, dijo algo de tomarse unas vacaciones, no nos dijo adonde.

\- ¿Y no tienen alguna idea de a donde pudo ir?, por favor es importante.

\- Lo siento Luffy, pero sabes como es Koala, puede estar en cualquier lado. - Dijo el Padre de Koala.

\- Bueno gracias, lamento haberlos molestado. - Mis esperanzas en este momento están por el suelo.

\- No es ninguna molestia, si sabemos algo te lo diremos. - Dijo Edith.

\- Gracias. - Los despedí y volví al coche.

En este momento no se donde más buscar, las únicas dos personas que frecuentaba Nami erán, Koala y Sabo, maldita sea, le doy un golpe al asiento frente a mi, Marco me ignora, enciende el coche y nos vamos.

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

La casa de Koala es hermosa, amplia y con vista a la playa, sus caseros Zoro y Robin son amorosos, nos ayudan con todo, por la noche ya estamos instaladas, la casa tiene tres habitaciones, cuatro baños, una sala enorme y la cocina es impresionante. En la parte de atrás hay una escalera que lleva a la playa, que es donde me encuentro. Llevamos un día aqui, ayer estaba tan cansada que me dormí enseguida pero hoy no podía dormir asi que bajé a ver las olas del mar, se escucha la marea agitarse, la luna y las estrellas se ven impresionantes desde aqui. Se que Luffy ha vuelto, Koala me dijo en la tarde que no ha dejado de llamarla y se el motivo, por otro lado tengo mi movil apagado, estoy completamente incomunicada con el mundo, mañana veré si consigo un nuevo movil. Lo extraño mucho, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos.

Me abrazo las rodillas y apoyo mi cabeza en ellas. Solo espero que Luffy lo entienda.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **BUENO...ESPERO HALLAN DISFRUTADO ESTOS CAPITULOS, AHORA ... QUISIERA DECIR QUE YA VAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA... NO LES DIGO CUANTO FALTA PORQUE QUIERO QUE SEA UNA SORPRESA... ASI QUE YA NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO... ;) :) nos vemos, y no olviden seguir visitando fanfiction y por supuesto mas que nada seguir viendo ONE PIECE...**_


	27. Chapter 26 New!

**Capitulo 26**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

\- ¡Namiiii! - Koala gritó desde casa.

Los tres dias que llevo en esta casa me los he pasado sentada en la arena, mirando las olas. Koala esta algo preocupada, piensa que entré en una depresión pero no es eso, he intentado convencerla de que solo estoy cansada y necesito tiempo para mi, para pensar las cosas. Me levanto de mala gana y voy a ver que es lo que ella quiere ahora, entro y veo que está recogiendo sus cosas, la miro extrañada y pregunto.

\- ¿Te vas?

Ella levanta la cabeza, deja lo que estaba haciendo y asiente.

\- Si, no pensaba irme tan pronto pero surgió un problema en casa y tengo que volver. ¿Estarás bien aqui?

Me siento en el sofá y la miro, asiento y enciendo el televisor. Ella suspira y se sienta junto a mi.

\- ¿Enserio lo estarás?, si me dices que me quede lo haré.

\- No es necesario, estoy bien. - Ella me abraza.

\- No, no lo estas, pero eres fuerte, lo superarás.

\- Eso espero.

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

Oígo un golpe en la puerta. Le gritó a Makino pero no me contesta, me levanto y voy a abrir. Me sorprendo un poco al ver a Bonney con una maleta, me hago a un lado para que pase y cierro.

\- ¿Qué paso ahora? - Pregunté.

Ella me miró con ojos llorosos.

\- Necesito un lugar para quedarme, ¿te molesta si me quedo un tiempo aqui? - Dice y comienza a llorar. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

\- Sabes que te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras linda. - Ella se sacude por los sollozos, la atraigo mas a mi y dirigimos al sofá, hago a un lado los papeles que están esparcidos y la siento.

Ella se separa y mira mi camisa empapada.

\- Lo siento. - Dice señalandome.

\- No te preocupes, ahora cuentame que pasó.

\- Es una bruja. - Dice enojada.

\- Si, lo se.

\- Se enteró de algo mio, se volvió como loca y me echó.

\- ¿Algo tuyo?, ¿que hicistes Bonney? - Ella se aleja un poco de mi y esconde la cabeza. - Dimelo.

\- Bueno es posible que esté saliendo con alguien. - _¿QUE?_

\- ¿Con quién? - Ella niega. - Será mejor que me digas quién.

\- Kid. - Lo dijo tan bajito que no la escuché.

\- No te entendí nada, dilo más fuerte. - Dije molesto.

\- Kid. - Me miró y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

¿Kid?, no conozco ningún conocido que se llame Kid.

\- ¿De donde lo conoces? - Grité

Ella vuelve a sollozar y pone su cabeza en sus manos, estiro la mano y le acaricio la espalda, admito que fui un poco brusco pero me preocupo por ella.

\- Dimelo. - Dije más calmado.

\- No. - Me di cuenta de que estaba asustada.

\- Te prometo que no enloqueceré.

Ella asintió, se secó las lágrimas y me dijo todo.

\- Es uno de los empleados de la casa. - Mi cara en ese momento debía parecer un poema. - Antes de que digas nada tienes que saber que lo amo, y no me importa si no estas de acuerdo.

Me quedé callado unos minutos, procesando lo que acababa de decir. Bueno me tomó por sorpresa, nunca imagine algo asi. Pero no hay nada de malo, creo.

\- Bueno, no me gusta del todo esto pero no creo que haya sido motivo suficiente para que nuestra madre te echara.

Ella asiente y se para, camina de un lado a otro nerviosa, se toca la cabeza y luego vuelve a sentarse.

\- Si te lo digo, prometeme que no harás nada, acepto que me grites y enloquescas pero solo eso.

Esto es malo, muy malo, ¿qué demonios hizo esta niña ahora?, asiento y espero a que me lo diga. Ella suspira y luego lo suelta.

\- Es posible que esté embarazada. - Mi mente quedó totalmente en shock. Bonney me tocó el brazo. - ¿Luffy?

Solamente dije cinco palabras.

\- ¿Es posible o lo estás? - Ella baja la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Lo estoy. - En ese momento exploto.

Me levanto de golpe y camino de un lado a otro.

\- ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!, ¡¿COMO PUDISTES HACER ALGO ASI?!, ¡POR DIOS BONNEY, TIENES EDAD SUFICIENTE PARA SABER QUE SI TIENES SEXO DEBES MALDITAMENTE CUIDARTE! - Ella comienza a llorar otra vez, trato de calmarme y me siento junto a ella. - Mierda, lo siento. - Digo y la abrazo. - No llores por favor.

Cinco minutos después se encuentra más calmada.

\- Lo siento, perdoname Luffy, yo... -

\- Shh, perdoname tu a mi, me porte como un imbécil. - Le acaricio el pelo, a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera cuando eramos pequeños. - Todo va a estar bien. - Digo.

\- No lo estará.

\- No digas eso, tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que decidas, solo no llores más, no me gusta verte a si. - Ella asiente y se aleja un poco de mi. - Ahora dime donde esta el idiota de Kid para darle unos golpes. - Ella ahogó un grito y se asustó. Reí - No le haré nada, solo bromeaba, aunque en realidad me encantaría que me dejaras patearle sus bolas.

Ella rie y luego su cara se ensombrece.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Digo preocupado.

\- Es que...se fue.

\- ¿Quien se fue?

\- Kid.

\- ¿A que te refieres con que se fue? - _Mas le vale a ese bastardo que no sea lo que pienso._

\- Me dejó, supo lo del bebé y dijo que no estaba listo para ser padre, creí que necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar las cosas pero a los dos días se fue.

\- Ese maldito. - Grité. - Cuando le ponga las manos encima no le quedará un hueso sano en su maldtio cuerpo, ya lo verás. - Tomé el telefono pero Bonney me lo sacó.

\- No.

\- ¿Que?, ¿acaso lo defiendes después de todo lo que te hizo?

\- Él no me obligó a nada, yo estuve de acuerdo, además solo está asustado, él va a volver, sé que lo hará, él me ama.

Pobre inocente, hombres como él jamás vuelven, solo quieren un buen revolcón, les importa nada los sentimientos de los demás, pero yo no podía decirle eso a mi hermana, sus ojitos mostraban esperanza, una esperanza que nunca iba a llegar porque ese idiota no iba a volver. Me senté en la mesita frente a ella.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? - Pregunté.

\- Supongo que conseguir un trabajo. - _Malditamente no_.

\- Por supuesto que no, no puedes trabajar en ese estado. - Ella bufó.

\- Luffy estoy embarazada no enferma, puedo trabajar, además de seguro consigo un buen empleo con mis estudios.

\- No me importa, no trabajarás.

\- Pero...

\- Ya dije que no, tu no necesitas trabajar, yo te puedo mantener.

\- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas, no es tu problema.

\- Claro que si, eres mi hermana por lo tanto es mi problema.

\- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

\- Me importa muy poco si estas de acuerdo o no, tú no trabajarás.

\- Tengo que valerme por mi misma Luffy, no quiero vivir a tu costa.

\- Para mi no es nada.

\- Pero para mi si.

\- Bueno eso se puede arreglar. - Ella se levanta y toma su maleta. - ¿A donde demonios crees que vas?

\- Me largo.

Me levanto y le saco la pesada maleta.

\- De ninguna manera, tú te quedas.

\- No, o te pones de acuerdo conmigo o me largo.

\- Por Dios que terca eres. - Ella sonrie con autosuficiencia. Al final cedo, como siempre. - Esta bien, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cual?

\- No trabajarás durante el embarazo - Ella va a decir algo pero la corto. - Y Cuando nazca el bebé, te conseguiré un puesto en la empresa, esa es mi condición.

Ella lo penso un momento y luego nego.

\- No, yo necesito cosas para mi bebé, ropita, pañales, todas esas cosas y para ello necesito dinero.

\- Yo te lo compraré, después si quieres me lo pagas cuando comienzes a trabajar.

\- No se, no me parece...

\- Esa es mi condición y no voy a cambiar de opinion. - Ella suspira, sabe que tiene que aceptar la derrota.

\- Bien, acepto.

Rio y aplaudo como un niño que recibe sus regalos en navidad, me acerco y la abrazo.

\- Voy a ser tioo. - Digo, ella rie.

\- Que Dios nos ampare. - Dice Bonney. Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

Le digo que suba, ella asiente, yo tomo su maleta y voy detrás de ella, uno de los cuarto tiene dos habitaciónes separadas por una puerta, lo que es perfecto para ella y el bebé. Abro la puerta y me muevo para que entré, dejo su maleta en la cama y la llevo al otro cuarto.

\- No sabía que tenías habitaciones juntas.

\- Lo remodelé hace como un año y medio mas o menos. Lo ví en una revista y me gustó, en realidad estaba pensando hacerlo una oficina al principio pero luego decidí dejarlo como cuarto. Es perfecto para los dos, una para ti y otra para el pequeño Luffy. - Ella gira su cabeza.

\- ¿El pequeño Luffy?

\- Si, obviamente se llamará como yo. - Ella rie.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños hermanito.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo Luffy?

\- No te ofendas pero ese nombre es horrible.

\- ¿Que? - Me llevo una mano al pecho y fingo sentirme herido y deprimido.

\- Además puede ser nena.

\- Tienes razón, tú elige el nombre si es nena pero si no lo es se llamara como su tio.

\- Olvidalo. - Ella mira detrás de mi. - Por cierto ¿donde está Nami?.

Mi humor murio totalmente, Bonney me miro preocupada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Bonney no lo sabía, le tendría que haber dicho pero no quería explicarle porqué se había ido, los primeros dos días me los pasé buscandola pero nada, nadie sabía donde estaba, para el tercer día me rendí y a partir de ahí me quede encerrado en casa, ignoraba todas las llamadas y estaba con un humor de perros.

Le dije a Bonney que se sentara.

\- Nami se fue. - Dije, ella me miró extrañada como si no entendiera. Suspiré. - Ella me dejó.

\- ¿Como?, Luffy si es una broma ya te digo que es de mal gusto. - Negué.

\- No lo es.

\- Pero...¿por qué?

\- Me porté como un idiota con ella y se fue. - Bonney se levantó de golpe y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Que tonto eres, y ¿qué haces aqui?, ve a buscarla y arreglenlo.

\- No va a ser posible.

\- ¿Como que no va a ser posible?

\- Ella se fue cuando yo estuve de viaje, me dejo una nota donde decía que se iba, pero no decía a donde. - Me senté en el piso y apoyé la cabeza en la cama. - La he buscado por dos días pero nadie sabe nada de ella.

\- Nadie desaparece asi como asi, alguien tiene que saber donde está.

\- Creeme, ya le he preguntado a todo el mundo, he recorrido todos los hoteles de la zona, fui al hospital donde tiene un amigo y nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

\- No lo creo, alguien tiene que saber, venga levanta, llevame a casa de Koala, de seguro ella sabe algo.

\- Ya fuí a casa de Koala, no está, al parecer se fue de vacaciones por ahí.

\- Pues si lo hizo ya volvió porque está mañana me llamó para que nos encontráramos. - Me levanté de golpe.

\- ¿Ella está aqui?

\- Sip, según se volvió esta mañana.

Me cambié de ropa rapidísimo, bajé a la sala y Bonney me esperaba pronta, ella había llamado a Koala y habían quedado de encontrarse en el centro comercial. Subimos al coche y nos pusimos en marcha. Cuando llegamos fuimos directamente al restorán donde habían quedado, ella ya estaba allí, levanto la vista y se congeló cuando me vio, nos acercamos, la saludamos y ordenamos.

\- Asi que Koala ¿tus padres me dijeron que te habías ido de vacaciones? - Dije mirandola fijamente.

Ella asintió.

\- Asi fue, pero hubo un problema y tuve que volver.

\- Ya veo. - Movía mi pierna arriba y abajo, Bonney me miró y me pidió con los ojos que me calmara, asi que lo hice.

\- Koala. - Dijo Bonney. - Estamos preocupados por Nami, al parecer se fue sin decirle a nadie donde, tú eres la última persona con la que habló, ¿ella te dijo algo?. - Koala nos miró a los dos y negó.

\- No, yo la llevé a su casa luego del funeral y me fuí, no la veo desde entonces. - _Ella miente, estoy seguro, Koala siempre ha sido muy confiada y ahora mismo esta nerviosa._

Apoyo los brazos en la mesa y me acerco a ella.

\- ¿Estas segura? - Ella me mira molesta.

\- Si Luffy lo estoy. - Vuelvo a mi lugar.

El resto de la tarde pasa a camara lenta, Bonney le cuenta lo del bebé y Koala se emociona, pero luego se enoja y grita cuando mi hermana le dice lo de Jackson, en un momento su movil suena, ella lo saca, mira quien es, nos pide un minuto y se aleja. Yo le digo a Bonney que necesito ir al baño y ella asiente, me levanto y voy hacia allí, antes de llegar doblo y me quedo detrás de una planta enorme, Koala esta a unos pasos de mi. Veo como presiona un botón y se lleva el movil al oído.

\- Hola ¿pasó algo? - Dice preocupada. - Oh si, me olvidé de avisarte, llegué bien

Una pausa.

\- Si, sabes en este momento estoy con Bonney y Luffy.

 _Otra pausa._

\- Si lo siento, bueno te tengo un notición, voy a ser tía.

 _Otra pausa._

\- Es verdad no tengo hermanos, pero Bonney es como si lo fuera.

 _Otra pausa._

\- Siii, esta embarazada. No sabes lo contenta que estoy.

 _Otra pausa._

-¿Estas bien?

 _Pausa._

\- ¿Un mareo?, eso es porqué no comes nada.

 _Pausa._

\- Si vale, me callo.

 _Pausa._

\- En dos días te iré a ver ¿bien?

 _Pausa._

\- ¿Un trabajo?, allí no hay mucho pero si tu insistes. Puedes preguntarle a Zoro y Robin, ellos conocen a todo el mundo allí, de seguro te consiguen algo, aunque no es necesario que trabajes ¿lo sabes verdad?

 _Pausa._

\- Ok, bueno pero hay otras maneras de no aburrirte ¿sabes?

 _Pausa._

\- Si, lo se.

 _Pausa._

\- Bueno, cuidate, te veré en unos dias, Adios. - Colgó, guardó el movil y volvió a la mesa, espere unos segundo para volver yo.

\- Lamento la demora, el baño estaba lleno. - Dije cuando me senté.

\- ¿El baño de hombres estaba lleno? - Pregunto Bonney.

\- Sip.

\- Es el fin del mundo. - Ella y Koala rieron.

Estaba seguro de que era Nami quien llamó, pero no tenía ninguna prueba, si era verdad que Koala la iría a visitar me aseguraría de seguirla y averiguar donde se encontraba Nami.

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y cada día me encontraba peor, vomitaba todo lo que comía y me sentía realmente cansada y debil, Zoro y Robin estaban preocupados pero les dije que era una simple gripe, yo no era de enfermarme mucho pero cuando lo hacía me afectaba feo. Koala vino un par de veces pero la primera semana pero luego me dijo que sospechaba que Luffy sabía algo asi que le dijé que no viniera una temporada.

Hoy me encontraba tan mal que le tuve que pedir a Robin que me llevara al hospital, cuando llegué estaba pálida y a punto de desmayarme, inmediatamente una enfermera me llevó a una habitación donde me acostaron y me inyectaron suero, Robin estaba realmente asustada, le dije que no era nada pero ella no estaba convencida, me dijo que llamaria a Koala y yo negué, no podía arriesgarme a que Luffy me encontrara. Le aseguré que no era nada grave, le dije que no había necesidad de llamarla, ella asintió a regañadientes. Unos minutos después volvió la enfermera con un hombre mayor.

\- Buenas tardes. - Dijo el hombre y me tendio la mano, lo saludé - Soy el Doctor Chopper, Tony T. Chopper.

\- Nami Harrison. - El asintio.

\- Muy bien, me han dicho que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

\- Asi es, me he sentido muy mal estos días.

\- Bien. - El comenzó a anotar algo en la tabla que traía. Se sacó el estetoscópio y me pidio que respirara hondo. Luego me tomó la temperatura. - Tiene un poco de fiebre, que sintomas ha tenido.

\- Bueno, no he comido mucho estos días, me duele todo el cuerpo, mayormente el abdomen tambien vomito todo lo que como, no retengo nada, solo el agua.

\- Bueno le haremos un análisis de sangre para descartar, seguramente sea alguna infección orinaria pero lo haremos igual para estar seguros, también le pediremos una muestra de orina.

\- Esta bien. - Dije, se fueron y unos minutos despues volvió la enfermera, me sacó sangre y me pidió que orinara en un tachito que me dio.

Luego de eso se fue, el doctor Chopper volvió para decirme que descansara ya que lo análisis iban a demorar, asentí y se fue. Robin volvio con un jugo de naranja, me lo tomé y le dije que se fuera a casa porque iba a demorar en irme, ella negó y se sentó junto a mi, estaba tán cansada que cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Alguien tocó mi brazo, lo aparté y me di la vuelta, quería dormir. La mano volvió a sacudirme, abrí un ojo y luego otro. Bostecé y me incorporé, ajuste mi vista nublada y ví a Koala junto a mi.

\- ¿Koala?, ¿que haces aqui?

\- ¿Como que qué hago aqui?, ¿porqué no me llamastes?, si no fuera por Robin no me habría enterado que te sentías tan mal como para venir al hospital. ¿Porqué no me llamastes? - Volvió a repetir. Se ve que estaba furiosa.

\- No quería correr el riesgo de que Luffy me encontrara.

\- Dejate de estupideces, además parece que Luffy se cansó de buscarte, de echo hace unos dias me dio una nota para ti, él sabe que vendría a verte y me la dio para que la leas, pero te la daré despues, ahora quiero que me digas que tienes.

\- ¿Luffy me escribió algo?, dejame verlo.

\- No, después te la daré, ahora ¿donde esta ese medicucho?

\- Aqui estoy. - Koala saltó del susto al oír al doctor Chopper. Me reí bajito. Ella se aparto y el medico se paro frente a mi.

\- Bueno señorita es seguro que no tiene una infección. -Suspiré aliviada. Miré a Koala quien me asintió de regreso.

\- Entonces ¿porqué me siento tan mal?

\- Está usted embarazada. - Dijo tranquilamente. Mis ojos practicamente se me salieron de la cara, sentía que me faltaba el aire, comenzé a hiperventilar. _¿Embarazada?, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una broma, por favor que sea una broma_

Respiraba cortadamente, me llevé la mano al pecho, el doctor se acercó rapido. Lo miré fijamente.

\- Es...es una...una broma ¿verdad?. - _Por favor que lo sea._

\- No, usted esta embarazada de unas seis semanas mas o menos. - En ese momento me derrumbé, me puse a llorar, Koala se acercó a abrazarme, el médico me miro algo preocupado. - Señorita, no es bueno que se altere de esa manera, trate de calmarse.

\- ¿Y como demonios quiere que se calme? - Gritó Koala.

\- No necesita gritarme. No creí que se lo tomaría tan mal. - Se notaba en la voz de doctor que estaba un poco enojado. - Bueno, le hice una cita con el ginecólogo de guardia, es importante que la vea, ahora si me disculpa tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

\- Si claro. - Dijo Koala, el médico se paró furioso y se fué.

Más tarde me disculparía con él, no se merecía que Koala lo tratara asi, mi cuerpo temblaba con mis sollozos.

\- No no no no no, ¿porque? - Decía hipando.

\- Tranquila nena, todo va a estar bien. - Me decia Koala.

\- No lo estará. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Luffy?, Dios, se va a poner furioso.

\- No, claro que no. Solo habla con él.

\- ¿Porqué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

\- No digas eso Nami, un bebé es una bendición, si bien no lo esperábamos aún asi todos lo vamos a amar mucho.

 _Un bebé ¡UN BEBÉ!, ¿qué se supone que haré con un bebé?, apenas puedo cuidarme yo misma, ¿como demonios lo haría de un bebé?_

\- No puedo con esto Koala, es demasiado. - Ella me miró horrorizada.

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en eso, podrás con esto, lo harémos juntas. - Eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

\- ¿Qué le diré a Luffy?, no es un buen momento ahora.

\- Estoy segura de que le encantará la noticia.

\- Pues yo no lo estoy tanto.

\- Lo se, tranquila ya pensaremos en algo.

Koala me llevó al segundo piso donde tenía la consulta con el ginecólogo, nos sentamos en la sala hasta que una enfermera nos llamó, Koala me tomó la mano y entramos al consultorio. Un hombre estaba dando vuelta, Koala carraspeó y él se giro. El hombre tendría unos treinta años, de un metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente, con cabello negro, pálido de piel y unos ojos grises increíbles.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas soy el doctor Trafalgar, Trafalgar Law. - Dijo y se sentó en el escritorio, nos hizo seña de que lo hiciéramos también.

Me encontraba muy nerviosa, él abrió una carpeta y leyó unos papeles, cuando termina levanta la cabeza y me mira.

\- Bien, aqui dice que tiene unas seis semanas aproximadamente. -Dice

\- Asi es. - Afirmo.

\- Bueno, le harémos una ecografía. - Se levanta, toma una bata y me la entrega. - En ese cuarto se puede cambiar. - Dice y me señala una puerta.

Asiento y me voy a cambiar. Mientras lo hago oígo como Koala y el doctor hablan de algo, no escucho bien de qué pero no me importa. Cuando estoy lista salgo y él doctor Smith me pide que me acueste en la camilla.

\- Bueno Nami, leí tu informe y dice que te has sentido bastante mal, no quiero que te preocupes ya que es muy normal en el embarazo.

Asiento, él acerca una maquina, se sienta en un taburete a mi lado, Koala camina hacia mi y me toma la mano.

\- Tranquila. - Me dice. Aprecio que esté aqui conmigo en este momento.

\- Bien, ya que tienes muy poco tiempo de gestación haremos una ecografía transvaginal. - Dice el doctor _. "¿Que es eso?"_

\- ¿Transvaginal? - Pregunta Koala.

\- Si, nos dá una mejor imagen del bebé. - Asiento, Koala me mira algo asqueada y me rio bajito, ella sonrie y me deja un casto beso en la frente. Él médico nos mira y sonrie. - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan? - Pregunta.

\- ¿Disculpe? - Digo confundida.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntas? - Pregunta de nuevo. Él piensa que somos una pareja, yo miro a Koala quien suelta una carcajada. Él nos mira confundido.

\- No somos pareja. - Digo

\- Ohhh, lo siento no quise... - El pobre se puso nervioso.

\- Descuide. No pasa nada.

\- Esta bien. - Miro a Koala quien no para de reirse, ella me lanza un beso y yo niego con la cabeza.

Veo como el doctor toma una vara larga, le pone un preservativo y un poco de gel creo. Inmediatamente me tenso ¿acaso va a ponerme eso ahí?. Koala mira horrorizada la vara y gira el rostro, el doctor me mira y baja la vara.

\- Descuide no le va a doler nada. Trate de relajarse lo más que pueda.

Lo hago pero me lleva unos minutos, cuando asiento él introduce la vara en mi y me estremezco al sentir el gel frio. A Koala parece que los ojos se le van a salir de las órbitas, el doctor mueve un poco la vara y en la pantalla aparece la imagen, veo como él aprieta unos botones y mueve la vara, ya no es tán incómodo como al principio.

\- Mire. - Me dice y señala un punto negro en la pantalla. - Ese es el feto. Tiene seis semanas, veo un buen tamaño, parece que todo esta...- Miro más de cerca la pantalla y movio la vara. Su rostro cambio y me preocupe.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Me empezé a preocupar.

\- Espero que no sea nada. - Dice el doctor.

 _¿Ahora que pasa?, ¿Alguna vez me va a pasar algo bueno?_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno... jeje, me equivoque, aun faltaba este antes de pasar a la final asi que espero REVIEWS...si veo algunos mas tengan por seguro que este domingo se llevaran una gran historia a sus mentes... ;9 :)  
**_

 _ **Nos vemos, los quiere mucho SOLITARIO196...**_

 _ **PD: mi hora de descanso es por lo menos de 9 a 10h apartir de ahora (hora de publicacion: 11:56 pm)... asi que sean pacientes que pronto despertare... jajajaja**_


	28. Chapter 27 New! Final

**Capitulo 27**

* * *

 **NOTA: ultimo capitulo...que emocion, espero les guste, en lo personal casi me quedo sin habla jajaja, ahora comencemos...**

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

El doctor seguía moviendo la vara en mi interior y apretaba unos botones en la máquina, cada segundo que pasaba me preocupaba más y más, por favor que no sea nada malo. Unos cinco minutos después dijo que había terminado, me pidió que me cambiara y luego hablaríamos. Asentí y me metí nuevamente en el cuarto. Mis manos estaban temblando asi que se me complicó un poco al abrocharme los pantalones, cuando salí Koala estaba caminando de un lado a otro. El médico me dijo que me sentara y asi lo hice, junté mis manos y traté de dejarlas quietas pero me fue imposible.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Dije, las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos.

Él me miró a los ojos un segundo y luego anotó algo en una carpeta. Cuando termino juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y volvió a mirarme fijamente. A decir verdad su mirada me cohibía bastante, Koala seguía caminando de un lado a otro, verla me ponía de los nervios.

\- Koala. - Llamé. Ella me miró. - ¿Puedes sentarte?, el verte caminar de un lado a otro me esta poniendo los pelos de punta. - Ella asintió.

\- Si, lo siento. - Dijo y se sentó junto a mi.

\- Bueno. - Dijo el doctor. - Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿cual prefieres primero?

Koala y yo nos miramos, ella me tomó la mano fuertemente.

\- La buena. - Dijo ella, yo ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra.

\- Bien, pues parece que el bebé está completamente sano, su tamaño es correcto, sus latidos son fuertes, en fin, esta perfectamente.

Liberé el aire que estaba aguantando, Koala sonrió, estaba feliz de que mi bebé estuviera bien, pero aún quedaba la mala noticia.

\- ¿Cuál es la mala? - Preguntó Koala.

\- Bueno, al parecer usted señorita Harrison tiene fibromas uterinos. - Dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Fibromas? - Pregunté. Él asintió.

\- Si, son tumores. - En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo.

\- ¿Ella tiene cáncer? - Preguntó Koala. El doctór negó, respiré aliviada.

\- Los fibromas son tumores benignos, no son cancerígenos asi que puede estar tranquila. - Yo asentí y llevé mi mano a mi vientre. Estamos bien pensé. - Lo que me preocupa es que estos tumores suelen aparecer mayormente en mujeres mayores de treinta años, pero he conocido casos de jovenes que los tienen.

\- Vaya al grano ¿quiere? - Dijo Koala. - ¿En que perjudican esos tumores a Nami?

\- Bueno los que tiene están muy pegados a la pared del útero, por lo tanto su embarazo corre riesgo, no es bueno que se altere ni se estrese por nada, y tiene que permanecer en reposo durante la gestación.

\- ¿Es una broma? - Dije molesta. - No quiero pasarme nueve meses en una cama.

Él doctór rio.

\- No necesariamente tiene que ser en una cama, a lo que me refiero es que usted no puede hacer esfuerzos, no puede levantar nada que pese más de tres kilos, no puede caminar durante mucho rato y por supuesto evitar cualquier tipo de alcohól y nada de fumar.

\- Si entiendo, ¿trabajár tampoco?, ¿aunque sea en una oficina? - Pregunté, no podía quedarme todo el día en casa, me moriría del aburrimiento.

\- No, el trabajo de oficina por más leve que sea, la hace caminar y estar mucho tiempo en una sola posición lo que no es conveniente.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haré?, no puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada. - Dije molesta.

\- Es un pueblo bonito, puede salir a comer algún lado, también está la playa, obviamente no se puede meter en el agua debido al golpe de las olas, eso sería peligroso pero puede caminar un poco en la arena, tenemos lindos parques, puede hacer muchas cosas. - Me dijo sonriendo, tenía ganas de abalanzarme sobre la mesa y arrancarle los ojos.

Koala vio que estaba a punto de explotar y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, me relajé un poco pero aún estaba tensa.

\- Descuide doctorsito, yo me encargaré de que cumpla con el reposo. - Dijo Koala muy convencida.

\- Bien, que bueno que tenga una amiga que se preocupe por usted, bien y sobre su dieta... - Él abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacó un papel y me lo entregó. - Aqui dice todo lo que puede comer, lo que no y también las cantidades.

\- Gracias. - Digo.

\- Y la quiero ver cada més y medio, quiero tenerla muy controlada. - Asentí. Él escribió algo en unos papelitos y me los dio. - Aqui están las recetas para las vitaminas prenatales. - Me las entrega y las guardo. - Muy bien, eso es todo. - Ambas nos levantamos y saludamos al Doctor Smith. - La espero el próximo mes señorita Nami.

\- Si claro. Descuide le prometo que haré reposo y comeré sano.

\- Me parece muy bien.

Al salir de la consulta me sentía muy cansada, Koala me dijo que luego de retirar los medicamento me llevaría a casa. Pasamos por la farmacia del hospital y había una fila enorme, Koala decidió que fueramos a una particular, yo estaba muy cansada pero no quedaba otra, necesitaba las vitaminas. Para cuando llegamos a casa estaba agotada, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en el sofá, Koala rió ante mi demostración de cansancio y se sentó junto a mi.

\- Asi que voy a ser tia. - Dijo muy seria.

\- Todavía no lo asimilo, voy a ser mamá.

" _¡VOY A SER MAMÁ!"_

\- Bueno ya te acostumbrarás a la idea.

" _No creo que lo haga. Es mucha responsabilidad."_

\- No se nada sobre ser mamá, ¿y si me equivoco en algo?, ¿y si llora y yo no se que hacer?, ¿y si me odia? ¿y si... - Koala me sacudió por los hombros.

\- Calmate. - Dijo ella. - Todo va a estar bien, hay clases para eso, estarás preparada creeme. Ahora vamos a lo importante ¿cuándo se lo dirás a Luffy?

No quería tener que hacerlo, de seguro se lo tomará muy mal, él no está preparado para esto, yo tampoco pero creo que él lo está menos. Me quedé callada y bajé la cabeza.

\- Nami, se lo dirás ¿verdad? - Me levanté y fui a la cocina a por agua. Ella me siguió. - No me digas que no pensabas decirle, ¿estas loca?, tiene derecho a saberlo. - Gruño molesta.

\- No quiero darle más problemas. - Digo bajito.

\- ¿Problemas?, por Dios Nami, es su hijo del que estamos hablando tiene derecho a saberlo. - Ella bufó. - Mirá te he apoyado en tu decisión de irte, pero no seré tu complice en esto, tú se lo dirás, si no lo haces lo haré yo.

\- No, lo haré yo ¿si?, solo dame tiempo. - Ella se acerca y me toma las manos.

\- Escúchame, lo que menos tienes es tiempo, dentro de dos meses comenzará a notarse tu pancita, tienes que decírselo.

\- No estoy lista para hablar con él.

\- ¿Y cuando lo estarás?

\- No lo se.

\- Mira, te daré dos semanas para decirselo, si en eso tiempo no lo haces da por seguro que se lo diré yo.

\- Esta bien, solo dame unos dias y se lo diré.

\- De acuerdo. - Ella volvió a la sala y sacó algo de su bolso. Volvió a la cocina y me tendió un sobre. - Esta es la carta que me dio, traté de disimular que no sabía nada de ti pero él es muy listo.

\- Si, lo es. - Dije con una sonrisita. Es muy listo, apuesto, cariñoso cuando quiere y lo amaba.

\- Bueno, voy a hacer unas compras, me demoraré asi que duchate y descansa un poco.

\- Esta bien - Ella me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue.

Después de tomarme un vaso de zumo volví a la sala y me senté cruzada de piernas en el sofá. Miré el sobre unos minutos tratando de encontrar el coraje para abrirlo. Cuando decidí que estaba lista lo abrí, saqué la nota y comenzé a leer.

* * *

 **) - O - (**

* * *

 _Nami_

 _Lamento que hayas tenido que tomar la desición de irte, nunca imaginé que lo harías y menos por mi. Admito que me he comportado como un idiota y tú no te merecias eso, has pasado por mucho y lo único que pedías era mi apoyo, mi cariño, y lamento no habértelo dado. Es verdad que estaba a punto de perder las empresas, pero el viaje que hice fue para solucionarlo, se que te hable de la peor manera y te pido perdón por eso, hemos pasado por mucho últimamente y siento que por culpa de mi estrés tu te vieras afectada. Se que no volverás, lo he pensado y creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Admito que al principio me puse como un loco buscándote, pero luego entendí que no te mereces a alguien como yo, eres una increíble mujer y de verdad deseo que seas feliz, te agradezco la consideración que has tenido al seguir con el contrato. Jamás podré agradecerte el mejor año de mi vida. De verdad lamento todo esto, espero que encuentres el amor y seas muy feliz, te lo mereces._

 _Con todo mi cariño._

 _Luffy_

* * *

 **) - O - (**

* * *

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, una opresión en mi pecho, él decidió dejarme libre, yo no quiero ser libre, yo lo amo, pero es lo mejor para ambos. Dejo la carta a un lado y llevo mis manos a mi plano vientre.

\- Esto es lo mejor para todos. - Le hablo a mi bebé. - Él lo sabé y lo entiende. - Suspire. - No se que hacer, si le digo de seguro vendrá aqui y estará obligado a permanecer conmigo y yo no quiero eso. No quiero obligarlo a nada. - Unas lagrimitas reveldes salieron de mis ojos

El resto de la tarde me la pase pensado, tomé una ducha y me recosté en la cama con un libro, leía pero no leía al mismo tiempo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera registraba las palabras que decían en el libro. Koala llego al atardecer, la sentí entrar atropelladamente en la sala, salí de la cama y bajé para ayudarla. Me paré en seco al ver las cosas que traía.

\- ¿Pero que has hecho? - Dije.

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió

\- Unas pocas compras. - Dijo despreocupada.

\- ¿Unas pocas compras? - Dije mirando a mi alrededor, había una caja enorme del tamaño de un sofá en una esquina, encima de ella había cajas más pequeñas y por supuesto unas cien bolsas esparcidas por todo el suelo, ahh casi me olvidaba del peluche gigante que ella trataba de sostener. Me acerqué y trate de ayudarla pero ella me lo impidió.

\- Suelta, tu no puedes hacer fuerza. - Giré mis ojos.

\- Por dios Koala es un peluche.

\- Si, un peluche que pesa aproximadamente unos diez kilos, asi que hazte a un lado y déjame esto a mi. - Gruño, levanté las manos en señal de derrota y me hice a un lado.

Ella como pudo dejó el peluche en el sofá y luego se volvió hacia mi.

\- Bueno he comprado unas cosillas para mi sobrinito o sobrinita. - La miro y me cruzo de brazos molesta. - ¿Que? - Dice fingiendo inocencia.

\- ¿Porqué?, yo no te pedí que compraras nada. - Gruñi furiosa

\- Pero yo quería hacerlo, ya ya, deja de gruñir y pórtate como la señorita que eres. - Ella tiró de mi mano y me sentó junto al peluche. - Tu solo mirarás y asentirás feliz ¿he sido clara? - Yo rei pero asentí. - Bien.

Tomó unas pocas bolsas y las apoyó en la mesita frente a mi, de la primera sacó unas cinco mantas. No podía creer lo que veía, se suponía que yo compraría las cosas para mi bebé y no ella. Ella abrió cada una de ellas y me mostró los diferentes diseños, había una roja con mariquitas, otra verde con flores blancas, otra azul con barquitos, una amarilla con solecito pequeños y una blanca con un bordado de encaje en las esquinas.

\- Están hermosas. - Dije emocionada. Ella aplaudió como niña y siguió mostrándome el resto de las cosas.

Asi estuvimos hasta bien entrada la noche, en total tenía cinco mantas, diez mamelucos, cuatro enteritos con diseño de animales, tres buzitos con frases, dos vestiditos y tres pares de zapatitos tan pequeños que daban ganas de llorar al verlos. Por otro lado en la caja que ocupaba la mitad del espacio de la sala había una cuna enorme que venía con una cómoda incluida, en las cajas mas pequeñas había una silla para bebé, un corral y un reposador. Todavía no podía creer que Koala hubiera comprado todo eso.

\- Koala, no era necesario, esto...esto es demasiado. - Ella negó.

\- Nop, no lo es, y no me importó hacerlo, al contrario me la pasé genial comprando todo. - Comencé a llorar, ella se acercó preocupada. - ¿Que pasa?

\- Nada, las hormonas. - Dije y ambas reímos, aunque era verdad.

\- Veo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tus cambios de humor.

\- Lo siento por ti. - Me limpié un poco las lágrimas.

\- ¿Yyyy?, ¿leíste la carta? –

" _Ohh si la carta_ "

\- Si, y ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea buena idea decirle lo del bebé. - Le dijé pero ella me miró enojada.

\- ¿Que?, pero claro que lo harás.

\- Espera aqui. - Me levanté y fui corriendo a buscar la carta, volví a la sala y se la mostré. - Leela.

\- ¿Estas segura? - Asentí y ella la leyó. Unos minutos después dejo la carta a un lado y se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Koala? - Llamé.

\- Jamás imaginé que hubiera escrito eso, creí que rogaría porque volvieras o algo asi, pero nunca que te dijera que esta mierda fuera lo mejor y mucho menos que te dijera ¡SE MALDITAMENTE FELIZ CON OTRO!

\- Él no dijo eso.

\- Pues eso es lo que te quiso decir, aunque lo escribió con otras palabras.

\- Es lo mejor Koala, no puedo decirle.

\- Tienes qué, el debe saberlo aunque no estén juntos.

\- No puedo. - Me senté y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho. Koala se agachó junto a mi.

\- Si que puedes, por favor Nami, no le niegues esto, este niño se merece un padre.

En eso tenía razón, yo sabía lo que era crecer sin un padre, bueno si lo tenía conmigo pero era como si no estuviera, no me dio su amor ni una sola vez, nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba, y eso me afectó, veía como los padres de las niñas del colegio venían a recogerlas, reían, bromeaban, y en los días festivos veía a sus familias completas y felices, yo solo tenía a mi mamá, ella me dio todo su amor y le voy a estar agradecía todos los dias de mi vida, pero sentía un vacío en mi corazón al no tener a mi padre cerca de mi.

\- Tienes razón. - Me levanté y tomé el teléfono. Dudé por un segundo. - ¿Estará despierto? - Pregunté.

\- Por Dios Nami, claro que si, apenas son las diez.

\- Si tienes razón. - La mire allí parada ansiosa. - Te importaría... - Dije.

\- Ohh, si claro. - Ella tomó su bolso y me sonrió. - Iré a buscar la cena, se me apetece una pizza. ¿Esta bien?

\- Si claro, me gusta la pizza.

\- Genial. - Vi como se iba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Marqué el número y esperé pacientemente.

* * *

 **POV LUFFY**

* * *

Supongo que Nami ya debió de haber leído la carta, sentí una opresión en el pecho al escribirla pero era lo mejor ella se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que la valorara y la protegiera como se merecía. Pero maldita sea, como dolía. Me serví una copa de whisky y me senté junto al fuego, hoy por la tarde llevé a Bonney al médico, al parecer todo estaba bien, ella estaba muy contenta cuando salimos, la llevé a comer y luego compramos algunas cositas, como no sabíamos todavía el sexo de mi sobrinito o sobrinita compramos en colores neutros. Mi hermana parecía muy feliz con el bebé pero yo no estaba tan seguro de que aún lo fuera cuando la criatura naciera, era mucha responsabilidad y Bonney era una niña, ni siquiera sabía calentar la leche, ¿como iba a cuidar de un bebé?.

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Makino ya se había ido a dormir al igual que Bonney asi que no me quedó otra que contestar, me levanté de mala gana y descolgué.

\- ¿Si? - Dije molesto, ¿a quien demonios se le ocurría llamar a esta hora?

\- ¿Luffy? - _Esa voz, conocía esa voz._

\- ¿Nami? - _Dios, no podía creer que fuera ella_.

\- Si, hola. - _Su voz sonaba algo triste._

\- ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunté preocupado.

\- Si, todo esta bien. - Hubo un claro silencio y luego ella volvió a hablar.- Recibí tu carta. - _Oh era eso._

\- Asi que después de todo tenía razón con respecto a Koala. - _Lo sabía, no le costaba nada a mi "amiga" decirme que al menos Nami estaba bien._

\- No te enojes con ella, solo me estaba ayudando. - _Si, alejándote de mi, pero era lo mejor._ No quería que por haber leído la carta se arrepintiera de su decisión de haberse marchado, seguramente era por eso que llamaba, no podía dejar que volviera, ella merecía algo y alguien mejor.

Con todo el dolor del mundo le dije.

\- ¿Que quieres? - Dije groseramente.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - Su voz temblaba. No quería que llorara pero prefería eso a que volviera.

\- Nada, sabes, ya me cansé Nami, te escribí esa carta para que entendieras que ya no te necesito, estoy bien.

\- No tienes por qué hablarme asi, yo no te he hecho nada. - Dijo furiosa. - Además no es por eso que te llamo.

\- No me importa el motivo por el cual llamarás, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, tuvistes razón al irte, solo nos hacíamos daños, es mejor que cada uno siga su camino a partir de ahora.

\- Pero... - La interrumpí.

\- Basta, ya dejamos todo claro, no quiero volver a saber de ti ni nada que tenga que ver contigo, acepta que estamos mejor asi.

\- No me digas eso. Luffy yo...

\- No quiero hablar más, que seas feliz y encuentres a alguien que te quiera y te proteja, adiós Nami. - Antes de que contestara corté.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! - Grité, lancé el vaso que tenía en la mano contra la pared, el vidrió se hizo añicos y se esparció por todo el suelo. Me dejé caer en el suelo, miré las llamas quemando la madera en la estufa de leña, me sentía incompleto, infeliz, se que jamás me perdonará esto pero no me importa con tal de que un día se olvide de mi y vuelva a retomar su vida. Comencé a llorar, jamás me había pasado esto, se que nunca amaré a alguien como amo a Nami. Me levanté como pude y me acerqué al bar, me serví otro trago y volví a sentarme, al menos el alcohol me haría olvidar aunque sea por un rato.

* * *

 **POV NAMI**

* * *

Me quedé mirando el teléfono en mi mano, mi mente aún no registraba lo que acababa de pasar. Dejé el telefono en su lugar y fui a la cocina, me moría por algo de alcohol pero no podía, llevé mis manos a mi vientre.

\- Parece que solo somos tu y yo. - Le dije a mi bebé.

Me serví un poco de jugo, lo tomé, volví a la sala y me senté en el sofá, me quedé mirando a la nada un segundo y luego solté un sollozo, me acurruqué en una esquina y lloré, ni siquiera sentí a Koala volver, cuando levanté la cabeza ella venía corriendo hacia mi.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? - Los sollozos no me dejaban hablar, ella me abrazó y me acarició la espalda. - Por favor Nami cálmate, no puedes angustiarte, le hace mal al bebé. - Ella tenía razón, no podía dañar a mi bebé.

Traté lo mejor que pude de calmarme, unos minutos después cuando ya no lloraba más le conté a Koala la conversación.

\- Me dijo que no quería saber nada de mi ni de lo que tuviera que ver conmigo, me hablo muy mal. - Dije con tristesa.

\- Que idiota. - Koala estaba furiosa. - ¿Incluso después de decirle lo del bebé te hablo asi?

Volví a llorar.

\- Ni siquiera me dejó decírselo, solamente me decía que me olvidara de él, que no quería saber nada de mi.

\- Imbécil, maldito Imbécil. - Ella me besó el cabello. - Tranquila Nami, cálmate, además nadie necesita de él, nosotras podemos con esto solas.

\- Gracias. - Le dije.

\- Venga, comamos algo, necesitas alimentar ese cuerpecito, de seguro que el pobrecito se está muriendo de hambre. - Asentí.

Ella fue a la cocina y volvió con dos platos, abrió la caja de la pizza y se me hizo agua la boca al oler el aroma que desprendía. Me serví un trozo y comencé a comer. Estaba buenísima, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta. Cuando terminamos la ayudé a limpiar, ella me regañó al principió pero terminé ganando yo. Nos sentamos a mirar un poco de tele, mi cara aún estaba triste pero estaba segura de que pronto volvería a ser la Nami de antes, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Se que todo iba a mejorar con el tiempo…

 _ **-.-**_ **F** _ **-.-**_

 _ **Nota: BUAA…Que triste e injusto final que tiene esta historia, me hubiera gustado que terminase diferente….**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **ESTOY BROMEANDO, Y ademas puse una F nomas, asi que no saquen sus conclusiones muy rapido, JAMAS DEJARIA A TODOS MIS LOS LECTORES Y FANS DE ONE PIECE CON UN FINAL COMO ESTE, ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESPEREN PACIENTES…. QUE SE VIENE LA CONTINUACION MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE PODRIAN IMAGINAR… CON EL TITULO:**_

* * *

 ** **[[ -_-_-** (( -.- O -.- ))-_-_- ]]**

* * *

 _ **"Entonces, Hagamoslo"**_

* * *

 ** **[[ -_-_-** (( -.- O -.- ))-_-_- ]]**

* * *

 _ **Nuevos acontecimientos se avecinan… y un final increible.  
**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
